A la tercera va la vencida
by MiaKaCiD
Summary: Mi primer fic!¿Podrá Naruto quitar el miedo que tiene al intentar besar a Hinata? Aparte de NaruHina,hay SasuSaku,SaiIno,ShikaTema y NejiTen! SPOILER NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN Epilogo subido! ¡¡Por fin,fic acabado!
1. Prólogo

**A la tercera, va la vencida**

_Prólogo_

_El calentamiento_

Konoha…ese maravilloso lugar de Ninjas,el mas famosos de todos los tiempos, iba a empezar el gran problema para un chico que en muchas cosas es bueno (control de chakra,hace sus misiones a la prefección,tiene la casa limpia y ordenada para que nadie robe en ella, es un gran amigo de los amigos…)pero hay algo que le inquieta en lo mas profundo de su corazón,y eso que había estado practicando con una pequeña muñeca, viendo telenovelas, que su mejor amigo le explicara algo pero no ha sacado nada de ello,ha comprado la colección de los libros Ichi Ichi Paradise de Jiraiya-sama (o como el le llama : Ero-sennin);y muchas otras cosas mas,que si las digo todas, mas bien estaría contando su vida que la trama principal (ya en ese tema está Kishimoto,que para eso es el autor), y nos estaría dando las uvas del próximo año…mas bien del próximo siglo.Ahora que había encontrado a su media naranja, que es su segundo amor,y esta vez correspondido.

El anterior, no fue muy agradable que digamos, pero tampoco era la muerte; sólo era un primer amor no correspondido en que se dio cuenta hace 3 años que la muchacha del que estaba colado, está enamorada de su mejor amigo,mientra que pensaba que solo era una admiración de Sakura hacía Sasuke por ser un chico popular en su momento y ser el único superviviente del clan Uchiha hace años atrás en que su hermano mató al clan y que hace poco se reencontraron de nuevo. Se enfrentaron,pero desde ese momento,no se sabe nada acerca de Uchiha Itachi.Y que actualmente,ellos 2, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke, son novios, pero no hacen ninguna declaración hacía ello ni desmienten.

Al grano, ese amor ya correspondido, que le costó bastante darse cuenta y de olvidar el otro amor,no era mas ni menos que la sucesora del clan Hyuuga : Hyuuga Hinata.Una chica al que no suele hablar mucho y de pocas palabras, de piel blanca y suave como la nieve; ojos casi grises pero mas bien, tirando al color lila, llenos de viveza y dulzura; pelo brillante como el sol y largo negro que le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda.Su ropa, mezcla los pantalones negros piratas con un chaleco con gorrito de color que no era ni amarillo ni tampoco marrón, una mezcla de los 2,y el color negro aparece también en abundancia;y que al final le da un toque mas femenino con unos zapatos negros, muy parecidos a los de Godaime,Tsunade-sama (vieja-Tsunade para cierta persona).Su cinta aparece rodeando su cuello de color azul oscuro tirando para el negro (vaya,parece ser que el negro está muy de moda en Konoha,la mayoría los tiene en sus prendas).

A lo que iba, ese chico que tiene una suerte en estar con la pequeña y tímida Hinata,que actualmente es una de las chicas mas populares por ser muy guapa y por tener unas grandes…ya sabéis que y que ahora 2 personas : Hyuuga Neji e Inuzuka Kiba habían aceptado la relación por fin de ellos 2 (aunque el padre de esta,no sabe absolutamente nada…de momento).Y precisamente él, que es una persona maravillosa, que se puede hablar con el de cualquier cosa,que ha sido entrenado por uno de los Sannins Legendarios, que es un kamikaze que actúa sin pensar en lo que le pasará en el futuro, aunque por fin tenga su ropa un poco de negro y menos naranja y que continué siendo un butanero;tenía que ser en el tema amoroso : SOSO….

…exactamente,SOSERA,pero sosísimo de los sosos,sosamente soso a mas no poder incluso peor que Hinata (vamos, que era un perdedor, un payaso, un inutil…todo menos bonito en el amor).Que desgracia para él,no sabe como empezar ,y precisamente ahora se estaba dirigiendo al lugar donde había quedado con Hinata,para poder hacer…lo que hacen las parejas (¿Qué estais pensando? Solo pensáis con la…cabeza llena de suciedad ò.óU) ,tiene un lío en la cabeza…pobre de el…¿podrá no hacer el ridículo delante de ella? ¿ Hará algo bien en su momento romántico con ella ? ¿ Será este el momento, en que podrá borrar aquel beso accidentado que se dio con Sasuke en su graduación de Ninja? Sólo puedo decir una cosa :

¡Ánimo,Naruto! 

Fin del Prólogo.


	2. El primer paso

**A la tercera va la vencida**

_Capítulo 1_

_El primer paso_

Konoha,un gran lugar en donde se encuentra los mejores ninjas de todos los…(Para el carro! Eso ya lo has dicho en el prólogo!) Ah! Es cierto,me he equivocado de guión…

Ejem…A lo que iba, nuestro protagonista , Uzumaki Naruto , estaba demasiado nervioso,no era la primera cita que tenía con Hyuuga Hinata,su novia, sino que…ahora era el momento de dar ese paso que hacen las parejas para mostrar su amor…es…es…son los besos! (en la boca?) No….en el culo…no te fastidia¡¡¡PUES CLARO! Eso es lo que normalmente las parejas hacen todo los días y…vamos como todas las parejas que se esta encontrado Naruto cada vez que caminaba para la cita,y eso hacia que Naruto se le estaba removiendo su estomago y cada vez,le entraba las ganas de no ver a esas parejas…¿y si no salía bien? ¿ y si Hinata no le gusta? ¿Eso hará que ya ella le odie? Tantas preguntas sin respuesta le estaba viniendo a la cabeza de Naruto,su cara expresaba miedo,terror,muerte instantanea…nunca le había pasado esto en su vida, ni incluso cuando estaba enamorado de Sakura.Ahora comprendía al protagonista de la ultima obra de Jiraiya : Un chico (Takuya) de que se da cuenta sus sentimientos de su mejor amiga (Kaede) que nunca se fijaría en ella, mientras él, estaba embobado por una compañera de clase (Sakumi),ahora que se había dado cuenta, intenta por todo los medios que Kaede se enamore de el y…(hace falta contar toda la historia del Paraíso Erótico 4º en un momento tan grave para Naruto?)

….

-¡Por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi? ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso…? Ja,ja,ja…solo es una cita con Hinata,nada mas,ja,ja,ja…- Se decía a si mismo Naruto,pero su confianza se les fue añico cuando vio a una pareja que…

-Cariño…no va a pasar nada….nadie nos ve…- Decía un chico que estaba sentado al lado de su novia abrazados  
-Pero…eso esta mal,querido! Tenemos que esperar hasta esta noche y…  
-No te preocupes,yo,con mi poder que tengo en el interior,hare que no te pase nada malo en "eso"…

Al oír esto ultimo,Naruto se creía que tenia un poder enorme dentro ese chico,se imagino a el mismo y a Hinata en el momento en que se preparaba para besarla…

_-Hinata…hoy esas muy guapa…-Imaginar a Naruto con fondo de flores a lo Candy Candy (NUNCA xD)  
-Naruto-kun,eh…gracias por decirme tantas cosas tan bonitas hoy…  
-Hinata…yo…-Naruto coge el mano de Hinata y la empuja hacia el-yo…tengo tantas ganas de besarte…esos labios, seguro que sean tan suaves como tu blanca piel…  
-Eh…Naruto-kun…yo también te quie…ro…-Hinata no tenia palabras que responderle y estaba demasiada roja que tenia la cabeza abajo para que no la viera, pero Naruto se acercaba mas su cabeza con la suya que ella la levanto para poder besarse con Naruto,pero entonces…le ocurría algo a Naruto…algo tan grave que se aparto lo mas rápido posible de Hinata y se sentó al suelo,sus manos estaban sobre su cabeza,si,le dolía la cabeza un monton.Hinata no sabia lo que le estaba pasando, así que se acerco a el para preguntarle lo que le pasaba :_

-¿Te encuentras bien,Naruto-kun…?-Pregunto un poco asustada Hinata  
-Hinata…no te acerques a mi…por favor…  
-Pero…  
-¡Aléjate de mi! No quiero que me ve…ve…veas…asi…

De repente,hubo un silencio enorme.todo se volvió oscuro.todo se había ido a la mierda.todo se había metido en fondo,fondo,fondo del culo y…(que vocabulario…)…y…fue en ese instantes, apareció de la nada una luz que proyectaba a Naruto de pie,de espaldas a Hinata…

-Hinata…yo…-Se dijo Naruto,que le costaba hablar un poco,es mas,mas bien hablaba de una manera un poco,siniestro…  
-¿Eh,te encuentras bien? No te pasa,nada malo,Naruto-kun?-Ya Hinata hasta su voz le temblaba, sí no fuera porque sentía un poder, que nunca lo había sentido…ese poder no sabia de donde salía hasta que Naruto se estaba dando la vuelta poco a poco y despacio (a lo Matriz pero en lentitud) no se sabia como expresaba su cara,hasta que…ese poder,salio…chakra…rojo…intenso…9...colas…

La mirada de Naruto se convirtió en la del Kyubi,ojos rojos como la sangre, sus bigotes eran ahora barbas para Naruto.Miraba a Hinata con…deseo…si…ese deseo que tantos chicos de su edad le produce en su cuerpo y lo quiere experimentar ya…que pobre juventud es la de hoy en dia…

-Hinata…ven conmigo-Dijo con voz seductora y a la vez de miedo - No te haré nada malo…

Hinata ni caso,se estaba alejando de Naruto…

-Haré algo que te gustara mucho…y será fruto de nuestro amor…-Naruto se iba acercando a Hinata,pero esta,no pudo seguir caminando, estaba en un callejón sin salida…

-Tu…tu…no eres Naruto-kun! Tu…tu eres el Kyubi! Quiero que vuelva Naruto-kun ya! 

-Hmmmm,pero si soy yo,Uzumaki Naruto el próximo en ser Hokage…-mientras que decía eso, sus manos se pusieron en los hombros de Hinata-Ahora…vamos a disfrutar de nuestra "noche"… 

………

Con todo lo que se imagino antes, no quería ni hacer la continuación ni saber lo que pasaba, tenía tanto parquinson en su cuerpo, su mente estaba en blanco y solo se escuchaba las voces de esa pareja con sus gritos y sus gemidos que…Naruto,no aguantó su furia

-¿¡QUEREIS YA DE DEJAR DE HACER ESAS GUARRERIAS DELANTE DE LA GENTE? ¿¿ES QUE NO PENSAIS EN LOS DEMAS O QUE?

El silencio surgió de nuevo (le gusta mucho aparecer en estas situaciones),Naruto no se dio cuenta, de que ese grito hizo que todos le miraran…todas esas parejas que estaban alrededor suya, dándole envidia cochina…Naruto sin pensárselo 2 veces, se fue corriendo del lugar sin mirar lo que tenía delante suya, con la cara roja como un tomate.

-¡¿Pero que demonios acabo de hacer! Y por cierto,¡pero porque he pensado en esas cosas con Hinata? Y si…y si pasara de verdad? Y si el Kyubi se apodera de mi en esos "momentos"? Maldito zorro! Como me poseas,¡¡¡me tiro por un barranco y me mato a mi mismo para que te mueras!

Sin saber donde estaba dirigiendose,Naruto choco contra una persona y los 2 cayeron al suelo, primero fue Naruto quien se levantó, no estaba mirando a la persona que le había empujado después de la maratón que se dio hace rato, estaba mas bien en sus cosas, pensando en alto

-Ay…ahora que me fijo…¡¡voy a llega tarde! ¡¡Si llego tarde de nuevo,a lo mejor se enfadara conmigo! Eh,perdone,no quería hacerle daño…solo estaba huyendo de la oscuridad de mis pensamientos y…-Por fin miro a la persona,y se dio cuenta de quien era - Eh,eh…¿¿Hi-Hi-Hi…Hinata? Eh! Te…¡¿te he hecho daño!

Hinata se levantó, ella para que Naruto no se preocupara mucho, le tranquilizo

-No te preocupes,estoy bien…Naruto-kun…-A pesar de que los 2 ya son novios, no podía evitar sonrojarse delante de el,y mas que no tiene la cinta puesta (ojala estuviera en su lugar…)- Porque corrías antes? Acaso te estaban persiguiendo?

-¡¡Eh…no! ¡NO! Claro que no! Ja,ja,ja,ja-Intentaba disimular que huía de las parejas-que-daban-envidia con su risa - Solo que…yo…  
- Naruto-kun,habiamos quedamos en tu casa dentro de 15 minutos…-Dijo Hinata para aclarar la cita de hoy  
-Eto…¡¡CLARO QUE LO SABIA! Solo que…solo…yo…queria comprarte un ramo de flores en la tienda de Ino! JA,JA,JA,JA - Continuaba disimulando,no se habia acordado que de esta vez,le tocaba Hinata ir a su casa para dar una vuelta como siempre,pero como estaba demasiado nervioso y no pego ojo en toda la noche,se levanto demasiado temprano y salio de su casa 1 hora antes de la cita…  
-Esto…la tienda esta por alla,Naruto-kun.-Señalo con la mano que estaba en la dirección contraria a la que Naruto estaba corriendo antes.

Naruto ya no sabia que hacer, su risa ya estaba disminuyendo, no quería decirle, que estaba demasiado nervioso, porque tenía mucha ganas de besarla, de dar el siguiente paso.Pero ocurrió algo : Hinata,silenciosamente,le cogio de su mano, con sus manos calidas y suaves.Esto hizo que Naruto mirara fijamente a Hinata a sus ojos,y viceversa.Naruto ya había dejado de disimular que no pasaba nada,y no pudo evitar que se sonrojara un poco también

-La ultima vez que quedamos también te paso lo mismo,pensabas que era yo la que tenia que ir a tu casa, pero era al reves…Naruto-kun,me preocupas mucho…-Lo dijo con su voz de preocupacion,Naruto seguía poniéndose rojo y cada vez mas viendo los ojos de Hinata (sus ojos eran de Tikili,mucho brillo,a lo shojo vamos).

-Esto…Hinata,yo no quería que te…preocuparas tanto por mi…lo que me pasa es que…-Naruto mas rojo que nunca se disponía decirle, que quería darle un beso pero entonces

-Es por la actuación de teatro, ¿verdad Naruto.kun? - Naruto se cayo al suelo y se llevo el cuello de su vida, pero aprovecho el momento para ocultar la verdadera razón.

-Eto…claro que si! Me daba un poco vergüenza admitirlo,je,je,je…

Si señores, en Konoha,los 12 del grupo…quiero decir los 13 mas los 3 de la Arena,estaban haciendo una función de teatro para el festival de Verano de Konoha.La función se trataba de lo siguiente : Kazuko,es un príncipe de una villa situada cerca de Konoha (esto no es el relleno por favor xD),y tenia una maldición que se le puso cuando nació : un ninja-medico poderoso,hizo un sello a Kazuko,ya que tenia una enfermedad que si no se lo curaban moriría a los pocos meses, el medico ninja le curo la enfermedad, pero lo hizo con una técnica que le hacia cambiar de sexo dependiendo del tiempo,es decir que por las mañanas era Kazuko,pero por la noche se transformaba en una chica.Para curar esta maldicion,Kazuko debe encontrar a su verdadero amor, siendo chico o siendo chica,y dependiendo de quien se enamore, sí la que le besa es amor correspondido, vuelve a ser un chico, sino se convertirá en chica para siempre.Pasan los años,y Kazuko ya tiene 17 años y a los 18 tiene que encontrar a su amor verdadero,y mientras que lo busca aparece en su vida una chica que le cambiara todo…Esta basado en una historia no-real y mezclada los personajes en una leyenda de Konoha,el guión lo ha escrito…¿Quién es el que escribe libros Ichi-ichi en Konoha? Con eso ya esta dicho todo.Sigamos con Naruto y Hinata… 

-Es que mi papel es muy vergonzoso, tengo que hacer el Harem muchas veces y, tengo que hacer momentos románticos contigo, con Sakura-chan,y con Sasuke…-Esto ultimo con dijo con mucha frialdad y con pocas ganas,le recordaba ese momento hace 3 años cuando ya era genin.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Seguro que saldra bien la obra! Además,te esfuerzas mucho en hacer que la obra salga bien en el estreno y…

-De todas formas, ya tengo un mote nuevo gracias a Kiba y compañía…"La princesa Harem" ¬.¬

Hinata se reía un poco por el apodo que tiene ahora Naruto,este seguía rojo por el mote y porque aun Hinata le estaba cogiendo de las manos.Esta se acerco un poco mas a Naruto.

-Si me pareces muy mona cuando te transformas en chica,no se porque ahora te quejas de tu propia técnica que tienes- Lo dijo en forma burlesca y con una gran sonrisa, con esto Naruto le volcó el corazón, al ver la sonrisa que le mostraba Hinata para que no estuviera tan triste.Esto hizo que Naruto sin pensárselo 2 veces le dijo :

-¿Sabes qué? El otro dia,en la funcion…cuando estábamos en el descanso…no pude terminar de decírtelo por mis nervios pero…eres la persona mas maravillosa que tengo ahora mismo y que…que te quiero mucho-Esto ultimo lo dijo con mucha dificultad pero le salio de dentro.Estaba rojísimo delante de la persona que mas amaba y su corazón estaba a punto de salir.A Hinata también le ocurría lo mismo, no había escuchado a Naruto decir esa frase desde que se declararon hace pocas semanas.Y en un pequeño momento de silencio Hinata le respondió con sensatez

-Si…yo también te quiero Naruto-kun… 

Ya los 2 tenia sus miradas pegadas ,no podían dar marcha atrás, ni huir en ese momento, los 2 estaban decididos.Estaban enamorados, estaban locos por el uno y por el otro.Sentian que sus corazones estaban en el mismo ritmo.Era ya el momento de dar ese paso (aunque sea en la calle,que la gente te vea) , Naruto fue el que dio el primer paso de acercarse su cabeza con la de Hinata para poder besarla.Ella también se acerco un poco.Y lentamente sus ojos se cerraban.Naruto abrazaba a Hinata por la cintura y ella poso sus manos en el torso de Naruto.Que bien que ya halla llegado este momento! (Viva,bravo,estupendo!) Por favor tanta emoción no,que va a llover y la cagamos…Las demás personas que estaban en la calle,no podían evitar ver el acontecimientos, incluso lo grababan con el móvil y todo (existirá móviles en Naruto? XD)  
…  
……   
……….  
…………  
…………….  
……………….. 

Hinata fue la primera quien abrió los ojos, poder ver a Naru…

-Eh…Naruto-kun?

La gente estaba confundida, no sabia lo que había pasado.Hinata estaba aturdida.Si señora y señores,Naruto,Uzumaki Naruto,el ninja en sorprender a la gente, incluso la que nunca se creía que le sorprendería jamás de los jamases…Habia huido desesperamente de la situación

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO


	3. Segundo intento¿conseguido? 1ªParte

**A LA TERCERA VA LA VENCIDA**

_Capítulo 2_

_Segundo intento…¿conseguido? (1ª Parte)_

Aquí estamos de nuevo,en Konoha,donde ha ocurrido lo inesperado…Naruto,el ninja que no huye de las situaciones mas dificiles,lo ha hecho…si…es increible pero es cierto (yo todavía no me lo puedo creer…). Y allá va,con el balon en los pies (para el carro que eso es Oliver y Benji! . ),ah vale,quería decir…Y allá va con los talones en el suelo,rápidamente buscando un lugar para esconderse de la realidad…

-¿¡Pero qué acabo de hacer? ¿¡Porqué me fui? ¿¡Porqué le hize eso a Hinata? ¡¡¡¡¡Soy una escoria! - Mientras que decía eso,lloraba intensamente - Y ahora…¿¡qué pasara? Ahora todo el mundo…me odiará…de verdad…

De repente estamos en la mente de Naruto,imaginando la situación : Se encuentra con Hinata y… 

_-Eh,Hinata…yo…me fui antes porque tenia que ir al lavabo y…_

-…- Hinata estaba a espadas de Naruto (Si recordais el capitulo 3 del anime,cuando el verdadero Sasuke estaba con Sakura en el banco)

-Eto…ahora….podemos terminar lo que habiamos dejado antes…ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja...

-Naruto…- Lo dijo con frialdad.

-Eh…Hinata,¿te ocurre…algo? 

-Yo no sabía,que me ibas a hacer esto…

-Pero…¿de qué me estas hablando…? - Pero Hinata le interrumpió. 

-Tu eres…-Y se da la vuelta mirando a Naruto - Despreciable…

El viento soplo con mucha intensidad,la situación se había puesto demasiada tensa,todo estaba tenso,todo,todo…se había evaporado,todo, se había ido.Naruto no sabia que hacer,sólo estaba mirando la silueta que estaba desapareciendo por el horizonte de Hinata…

-¡Eso no puede pasar nunca! Tengo que ir a buscar a Hinata a pedirle perdon y…- Naruto paro en seco y se habia dado cuenta de una cosa - Y si ya todo el mundo…¿ya se ha enterado de lo qué ha pasado?

Ahora Naruto se esta imaginando a él en un fondo negro sin nada,y de repente aparece una silueta mucho mas grande que Naruto,comparado con él, Naruto era Pulgarcito. 

_-Tú…-Dijo la sombra que estaba en frente de Naruto._

-Eh…¿quién? ¿Yo? - Contestó Naruto asustado.

-No él de la esquina…¡pues claro que tú! Tú…maldito Naruto…

-¡¡¡Eh,No me insultes!

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Hinata-sama?

Ahora Naruto cayó quien era el que le estaba hablando,era Neji y la silueta negra cambio a la de Neji.

-Eh…¿¿¡¡Ne-ne-ne-neji? Pero que haces en mis pensamientos?

-No te voy a perdonar lo que le has hecho a Hinata-sama…te he perdido ya el poco respeto que te tenia…

-¡¡Ahhhhhhh! - Naruto desesperado se va corriendo para verte de vista al gigantesco Neji sin saber a donde iba,hasta que por fin le perdióde vista.De lejos se ve una silueta grande de una chica…era Sakura…

-¡¡Ah! Sakura! Seguro que ella me entenderá…Eh! Sakura! Sakura! 

Pero en vez de recibir un abrazo,saludo o una palabra,recibió un pedazo de puñetazo de Sakura con su gran fuerza que tiene ahora (recordemos para los que tienen alzeirmer,que ahora Sakura es entrenada por Tsunade en la segunda temporada) haciendo que Naruto caiga totalmente al suelo y sangrando a más no poder 

-Maldito Naruto! Como le has podido hacer eso a Hinata? Con lo que te quiere tanto ella,y te ha querido en todo estos tiempos,vas y le tratas de esa manera? Eres un desgraciado! - Mientras que su furia aumentaba le estaba saliendo a la Inner-Sakura y se preparaban un ataque doble a Naruto,y este huia lo mas que podía. 

-Ahhh! Lo siento Sakura! Lo siento mucho! No lo volveré a hacer! Lo prometo! - Lo dijo con sollozo y de rodillas suplicando,pero Sakura no le escuchaba y lanzó su ataque,que falló e hizo que rompiera el suelo y Naruto suspirando de que no le habia dado,no se dio cuenta de que se estaba cayendo al agujero negro que había hecho Sakura y su Inner (en serio,si todo ese mundo es negro,el fondo,las sombras,las ideas y demas,se sabe perfectamente que el agujero es negro? XD)

Y…PLAF! Naruto se dio un buen golpe contra el suelo,mientras que se levantaba,esta vez se encontraba con otra silueta enorme,que estaba rodeada de chicas preciosas alrededor suya,como los que leeis el fic sois muy listos.os habreis dado cuenta que el siguiente en armarla es Jiraiya xP

-Anda! Mira,chicas,aquí esta mi estupido alumno…Uzumaki Naruto…

Naruto se intentaba reaccionar al ver Jiraiya rodeados de chicas demasiadas provocativas

-No soy un estupido,Ero-Sennin! No soy como tu rodeado de chicas y haciendo "ESAS" cosas!

-Claro que no eres como yo…ahhh…y eres un estúpido en haber desaprovechado la unica oportunidad que tenias con las chicas…stk…ese es el aprendizaje que te enseñe sobre las chicas durante todo este tiempo? - Decia Jiraiya lamentandose de Naruto,que no pudo hacer nada con Hinata 

-Pero,pero…que me estas diciendo,Ero-Sennin? Como que aprendizaje sobre las chicas,si nunca me has enseñado nada en estos 3 años?

-Me has decepcionado Naruto,ahora ya no eres mi alumno,y no te enseñare mas tecnicas y-pero entonces Naruto ignoraba a Jiraiya y caminaba alejandose de el - Eh! Espera,que es ese respeto hacia el Sannin mas poderoso de todos los tiempos!'

Y Naruto se dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa burlesca le dijo :

-Pero…no me habias dicho que ya no soy tu alumno? - Y saco la lengua y se fue corriendo haciendo que la silueta de Jiraiya desapeciera

-No se lo que esta pasando aquí…primero me encuentro con Neji,luego Sakura,y luego Jiraiya…quien sera el proximo? Kakashi-sensei? No,eso es imposible…desde que Sasuke ya volvio a Konoha,solo esta pendiente de Sasuke,mas Sasuke,Sasuke por aquí,Sasuke por alla ¬.¬ …

Pero antes de que terminara,paro porque estaba escuchando algo…una voz que le sonaba demasiado…y mas aun,porque esa voz…se estaba riendo de una manera familiar…

-Un momento…esa risa…

Y por fin se dio cuenta de quien era,cuando otra silueta apareció en frente suya y esta vez no era gigantesca sino mas o menos a la de Naruto pero un poco mal alto que el. 

-Mmmmmm - Se dijo a si mismo,como si fuera un saludo - Cuanto tiempo sin vernos…Naruto

-Maldito…Sasuke, que haces en mis sueños? - Pregunto Naruto con desprecio a Sasuke como siempre

-Mmm,ya me he enterado de todo…ya sabia que eras torpe , pero tan tonto en el amor…Mmm,te he vuelto a ganar Butanero…-Lo dijo Sasuke con una gran sonrisa (su famosa sonrisa de siempre) - Siempre seré mejor que tu en todo,nunca me ganaras en nada,yo seguire restregando que soy de los 2 el mejor en tratar a su novia y …

Naruto ya no aguantaba la situacion,estaba ya harto de que todo el mundo le estregaba en toda la cara del error que ha cometido con Hinata hace poco

-Ah! Ya estoy harto de TODO ESTO! - Y Naruto se preparo para dar un puñetazo a Sasuke y…

PAFFF! 

-Aaaaaahhh! Que daño,maldito Copito de Nie…ve… 

Todo era un sueño,si…todo lo que ha pasado anteriormente,los gigantes oscuros,la habitacion oscura,los sueños oscuros,Sakura,Neji,Jiraiya y Sasuke…era todo producto de la imaginación de Naruto de cómo seria sus reacciones al saber lo de Hinata (espero que todos los que esteis leyendo el fic se haya dado cuenta xD). Naruto se habia hecho daño a si mismo,golpeando su mano a la pared de un callejon sin salida,también habia otra cosa,tenia un bulto en la cabeza (se habia golpeado con algo mientras corria y cayo desmayado)

-Que dolor…mmmm como me habre golpeado la cabeza para tener este chichon…? Y donde…estoy…? Me he perdido…ahhh! La funcion!

Buscaba en donde se encontraba un reloj para saber la hora que era,y la encontro : faltaba mas de una hora para que todos se reunieran para seguir con los ensayos…

-Fiiiiuu…-Naruto suspiro tranquilamente - Aun no es la hora….mmmmm - Naruto se sento en el suelo con la posicion de las piernas en formas de mariposa y pensaba - Ya se! En los ensayos,podre pedirle disculpas a Hinata con una sorpresa y…

No pudo seguir con lo que decia,porque una persona le habia tapado los ojos por detrás con sus manos,sin saber quien era…

-Naruto…-kun…- Y esa chica habia posado los encantos que a los chicos les fascinan y se ponen (se ponen demasiado xD) en la espalda de Naruto,haciendo que se te quedara mas quieto que la una,sin moverse ningun centimetro,y su cara se convirtió en la de un tomate

-Eh…eto…Hinata? Eres tu? Etoooo….que haces…aquí? Yo…

-No te des la vuelta por favor…

-Eh…esta bien…

-Naruto-kun… 

-Si,Hinata?

-Quiero…quiero que me beses…

A esto Naruto le puso demasiado nervioso de lo que estaba,aparte de que Hinata iba demasiada lanzada con el tema,ella estaba demasiada pegada a Naruto,por lo que se "movia" demasiado y a eso a un chico le hace emocionar mucho (cualquier chico que lea esto,se sentira envidia de Naruto xP).Pero Naruto le extraño que Hinata no estuviera enfadada,o lo que es mas normal,que estuviera deprimida por lo que ha pasado.

-Hinata…No…no esta enfadada…por lo de antes? 

-No pasa nada Naruto-kun…yo me habia desmayado por la emocion y , pensaba que estabas buscando a un medico y…

Eso le alegro un monton a Naruto,se alegraba de que no se diera cuenta de que habia huido de la situación por los nervios del beso. 

-Ah..claro…lo que paso es que me di un golpe y… 

-Naruto-kun…besame ahora mismo…pero…con los ojos cerrados por favor…-Esto ultimo lo dijo con sonrojo y con timidez 

Naruto trago saliva , Hinata habia quitado las manos de los ojos de Naruto se estaba dando la vuelta con los ojos cerrados…era ya su oportunidad,la oportunidad de dejar ser virgen y…(lo de virgen sobraba y no pega en la situación pero bueno…) 

…pero no pudo evitar abrir un poco los ojos y…

Y… 

…  
…….  
…………

Y………….. 

……………………..

Esa no era Hinata….era un cuerpo sin rostro con la ropa de Hinata…

………………………………. 

Esa sensacion,no se podia expresa por palabras y… 

-HINATA! QUE TE HE HECHO? - Grito llorando Naruto y abrazando a la supuesta Hinata

- PORQUE NO TE BESE EN EL MOMENTO? Si lo hubiera hecho,no tendria esa cara sin rostro…ya seriamos novios 100 x 100 , estariamos besandonos todo los dias, te meteria la lengua y nosotros 2 en la cama y…MALDITA SEA! PORQUE ESTOY PENSANDO EN ESAS COSAS? MALDITO ERO-SENNIN! 

Pero Naruto no se habia pertacado una cosa del lugar… 

-Vaya…como siempre,pensando con la polla…

Naruto escucho esa frase,paro en seco de llorar y dejo de abrazar a Hinata… 

-Esa voz…esa frasecita…-Y Naruto giro su cabeza y miro hacia arriba a los tejados de las casas del callejon

- Hola…Sai…-Mirada asesina hacia el sujeto

Y ahí estaba el culpable de todo esto…Sai,que era el antiguo compañero de Naruto en el equipo 7,sustituto de Sasuke antes de que volviera este,es un personaje que fisicamense se parece a Sasuke,pero en la personalidad es totalmente distinta,no sabes lo que piensa ni lo que hara y a eso,le da miedo Naruto de Sai…

-Hola,Naruto-kun - lo dijo con su gran sonrisa que no sabia si era de verdad o de mentira,pero estaba ahí - Te ha gustado mi nueva tecnica que he creado? - Dicho esto bajo del tejado acercandose a Naruto,y la falsa Hinata desaparecio dejando un pequeño humo alrededor.Naruto tenia cara de pocos amigos

- Tu…desgraciado…como has podido…? Pero que tecnica me estas contando?

-Es una nueva que he hecho,aun no le he puesto nombre alguno,pero es muy parecida al "Bushin No Justu" pero mas realista,se usan unos cuantos sellos y…

Naruto cogio de los hombros a Sai y lo agito

- No te he preguntado eso! Te he preguntado,porque demonios me haces eso? Que te he hecho yo?

- Solo lo estaba probando como era…además,he visto que no pudiste besar a Hinata-san y te alejaste de ella,asi que,pense que podria ayudar a mi amigo Naruto-kun - Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa,Naruto le dio repelu ,porque no sabia si lo decia de verdad y tambien porque habia un testigo de lo sucedido anteriormente 

-Eh…ayudarme? Ayudarme en…poder…besar a Hinata?

Sai asintio con la cabeza,esto podria ser una gran ayuda para Naruto,sus problemas se habian acabado por completo gracias a un amigo que solo habla del pene (otra cosa que no viene al cuento,pero bueno)

-De verdad? Que bien! - Estaba feliz,habia pasado de estar podridamente podrido,a estar felizmente feliz en un segundo (viva los cambios de personalidades)

- Volvere a hacer la tecnica - Sai cogio un pincel y un pergamino pequeño,lo abrio pinto unos sellos en ellos,lo cerro de nuevo e hizo unos sellos que eran muy parecidos a la técnica de invocacion.Y aparecio un humo y de ahí salio Hinata…en traje de baño,Naruto no pudo evitar tener cara de WTF? Porque algo no cuadraba,aun seguia sin tener rostro alguno…

-Pero que demonios me estas contando? No tiene rostro aun! Como quieres que practique con algo que no se como se siente y demas?

- Perdoname,aun no se como son los sentimientos de las personas perfectamente,por eso su expresion no aparece…ya sabes,como soy de la RAIZ,no podemos tener sentimientos y…tendria que volver a quedar con Sakura-san en la biblioteca de Konoha para que me enseñara mas sobre de esto

-Sabes que si Sasuke se entera de que otra vez estas quedando con Sakura a escondidas en la biblioteca,te va a matar pero de verdad?

- Si no hago nada malo con ella - Lo dijo de nuevo con su sonrisa,Naruto le salieron unas cuantas gotitas en la cabeza,no queria recodar la ultima vez que Sai y Sakura quedaron en la biblioteca y Sasuke estaba apunto de quemar la biblioteca por los celos que tenia

-Pues…y ahora dime como practico?

-Existe una cosa llamada imaginacion.Asi podrias imaginar su rostro en esa situación delante tuya - Lo dijo con sensatez Sai,respondiendo a la pregunta de Naruto

Naruto no sabia si hacia bien en hacer caso a Sai,pero era la unica manera de poder pedirle disculpas a Hinata después de lo que le hizo,asi que uso su imaginacion…se concentro como si concentrara Chakra en su cuerpo,tenia cara de estreñido y no podia aguantar mas por un tiempo pero vio la luz ,la luz de la verdad,y por fin se imagino el rostro que tenia Hinata con la tecnica que hizo Sai : tenia una cara inocente sus manos estaban tapando su cara y estaba sentada en el suelo,con un bikini que le quedaba demasiado ajustado y que le veia mucho su cuerpo desnudo,sus ojos estaban en modo tikili y solo podia decir :

-Naruto-kun…besame por favor…

Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse mas de lo que estaba y dejar que saliera un poco de sangre en su nariz,y se iba acercando poco a poco a Hinata con los brazos extendidos para tocar el cuerpo de Hinata (es que ningun tio se podria resistir a esta situacion,seguro que aprovecharian fijo),se iba acercando mas y mas a la Hinata falsa,con sus ojos de querrer que la besen y Naruto con ojos de deseo sexual,y Sai pues…Sai esta ahí mirando como va progresando su tecnica y…

De la nada salio una maceta…

Le dio a Naruto de lleno…

Cayó derrotado al suelo empujando a la Hinata falsa y esta desaparecio por el golpe…

Habia fracasado de nuevo…

Habia vuelto a perder…

Otra vez el ultimo en todo…

Pobre Naruto…

- SERAS GUARRO! COMO PUEDES HACER ESAS COSAS? SOIS TODOS IGUALES! 

Era la voz de una chica,Sai giro para ver quien era,iba acompañado con otra chica que estaba medio escondida de la que habia gritado.Naruto se estaba levantado y tenia un pedazo de chichon en la cabeza

- PERO QUE DEMONIOS HA PASADO AQUÍ? QUIEN ME HA TIRADO UNA MACETA?

- HE SIDO YO,NARUTO! 

Naruto se cago al completo,una chica del pelo largo rubio,con ojos azules,con un mechon en la cabeza,y que su ropa era de color morado,estaba a unos metros de el,era Yamanaka Ino,la mejor amiga de Sakura desde la infancia…

- Como puedes pensar en esas cosas de Hinata,después de lo que le has hecho? Encima que ha estado viendo lo que estabas haciendo…

Naruto se sorprendio de lo ultimo que dijo Ino,cuando esta menciono el nombre de Hinata,esta estaba detrás de Ino ocultandose de Naruto,evitandole mirarle,y mas bien miraba al suelo

- Hinata…- Naruto no sabia que decir en esos momento,se habia dado cuenta de que Hinata estaba demasiada roja al verse a mi misma delante de Naruto casi desnuda

-Vamonos Hinata! Creo que hice mal en tomar este camino para ir a casa de Sakura…

-Eh…claro Ino…

Ino se iba yendo por donde venia,y Hinata la siguio,pero por unos segundos no pudo evitar girar su cabeza y ver a Naruto que esta sorprendido y triste en el suelo sentado,este tambien le respondio con lo mismo,pero al poco segundo despues,Hinata se dio la vuelta.Ino y Hinata pasaron por donde estaba Sai y…

-Oh! Ino-chan,se te ha olvidado saludarme…hola belle…-No continuo la frase porque Ino le lanzo una maceta y le dio en toda la cara (de donde saca otra maceta?) y este cayo al suelo y al segundo renace con una flor en la cabeza con su sonrisa de siempre que a veces da miedo (este tio es real o no?)

-NO ME LLAMES DE ESA MANERA DELANTE DE LA GENTE! QUE NO ESTAMOS SOLOS! - Grito Ino ruborizada por los piropos que le estaba dando Sai y se fue caminando rapidamente dejando atrás a Hinata,que esta no tuvo mas remedio de correr para alcanzar a Ino…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2


	4. Segundo intento¿conseguido? 2ªParte

**A la tercera va la vencida**

_Capítulo 3_

_¿Segundo intento…conseguido? (2º Parte)_

Resumiendo el anterior capítulo en pocas palabras…Naruto la ha vuelto a cagar gracias a Sai,con su nueva técnica que vas bien parece la técnica perfecta para Jiraiya para recoger información necesaria

Ahora vamos a mostrar en el momento en que Naruto se encontró con Sai,pero en Hinata antes de verse a Ino (vamos un Flash back)

FLASHBACK ON

Érase una vez,en una bonita villa llamada Konoha…nos encontramos a una chica,Hyuuga Hinata y un chico,Uzumaki Naruto,estaban a punto de dar su primer beso como novios…pero el chico huye,la chica no se da cuenta de nada…

- Eh…¿Naruto…-kun? - Dijo Hinata cuando abrió los ojos.

No estaba,habia desaparecido,para Hinata,era una situación vergonzosa, era una mala imagen para su clan y para el clan de Naruto (existirá el clan Uzumaki?).Por si no os acordabais,mientras que intentaban besarse,la gente estaba mirando,ahora esas personas estaban cuchicheando y hablando de lo sucedido…

- Vaya,¿esa chica no es la sucesora del clan Hyuuga?

- Pues si,vaya palo que ha tenido…

- Claro,si es el chico que aporta el Kyubi

- Normal,se habra arrepentido en el ultimo momento

- Seguro que es para salvar de la villa,¿creeis que los hijos que tendran aportaran el poder del Kyubi?

- ¡Oh,no! Eso seria mas desgracias de las que tendriamos ahora…

- Si Yondaime lo viera…

- Si,ese Naruto esta dando una mala imagen al gran Hokage de todos los tiempos…

- ¿Pero de verdad el es el hijo de Yondaime?

- Pues yo habia escuchado que eran hermanos…

- ¿Que mas da lo que sean ? El caso, es q no podemos permitir de que ese Kyubi de mala fama a Yondaime…

El caso,Hinata estaba nerviosa y aunque hablaran al final de que si Naruto y Yondaime estaban relacionados o no,ella no se lo penso 2 veces y se fue del lugar corriendo,sin saber a donde iba.

Mas tarde,cerca de una tienda de ropas,se detuvo,y apoyo su mano en unas cajas que habian alrededor descansando,y evitando no pensar mal de Naruto

- A lo mejor,Naruto-kun…¡NO! ¡No puedo pensar eso de el! Él…el me quiere y…

Pero a la cabeza le vino el momento en que se disponian a besar,esa conversación que tenian antes,ese "te quiero" que le dijo Naruto a ella,ese acercamiento al beso,esas personas cotillas espiando el momento…todo eso se le mezclo en su cabeza y le dio mil vueltas y empezo a caminar de manera rara,como si estuviera borracha y tenia cara con los ojos mareados.En ese momento se estaba acercando Ino,dando una vuelta y buscando a alguien…

- ¡Sai! ¡Sai! ¿Donde estas? Pfff,que chico mas raro es,aunque se paresca a Sasuke me recuerda un monton al estupido de Naruto huyendo de las situaciones…¡¡esta es la quinta vez que quedamos y no llega a su hora! ¡¡Maldito seas Sai! ¿¡Porque me tuve que enamorarme de ti? Porque no le hize caso a la frentuda en su momento? - Se arrepentia Ino suspirando,y fue entonces que se encontro a Hinata

- ¡Ah! Si ahí esta Hinata,¡eh Hinata! - Pero se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiada rarita (le salio una gota en la cabeza).Hinata cayo al suelo por una piedra,Ino sin pensarselo 2 veces,fue a ayudarla.

-- ¡Hinata! ¿Te encuentras bien? - Ayuda a Hinata a levantarla - ¿Te ha ocurrido algo ?

- ¡Eh , ah! Hola Ino - Hablaba demasiada rara,como si estuviera cansada pero no lo estaba - ¿Que tal estas? ¿A que hace…un buen dia hoy? - Decia cosas raras,y eso a Ino le asustaba demasiado (es como si de repente a Naruto ya le dejase de gustar el Ramen…)

- ¡Hinata! ¿Que te pasa? Estas muy rara hoy…- Pregunto Ino preocupada por su amiga

- Oh,mira,pajaritos volando…- Ya ni sabia que decir - Son tan libres…

Esto ya cago a Ino intensamente.

- ¡¡En serio Hinata! ¿¿No estas enferma? O mejor dicho,¿Naruto no te habra hecho nada malo,no? ¿No te habra metido mano,no?

Al escuchar la palabra "Naruto" Hinata reacciono un poco

- El…el…los 2...estabamos a punto y…pero…pero…- Hinata se estaba repitiendo como un disco rallado.

FLASHBACK OFF

- Y eso fue lo que paso,Naruto ha dejado a Hinata plantada,delante de todo el mundo,yo no se como ha podido hacerle eso,es que no tiene corazon ninguno…

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo,Ino.Tenemos que hacer que Hinata se vengue de el de alguna manera.

- Por una vez en nuestras vidas,estamos de acuerdo en algo sin que nos enfademos,Frentuda…

- ¿Pero no os da pena al pobre Naruto? Solo son los nervios del primer beso…seguro que a vosotras tambien os ha pasado y…

- ¡¡¡DE NINGUNA MANERA VAMOS A PERDONAR A NARUTO! ¡¡¡NOS DA IGUAL SI ERAN POR LOS PUTOS NERVIOS O NO,EL CASO ES QUE TODOS LOS TIOS SON IGUALES Y HA HECHO DAÑO A HINATA!

Tenten le salio una gotita y puso las manos delante de Sakura e Ino,para que se tranquilizaran y no gritaran tanto,ellas 2 estaban euforicas y furiosas por lo que ha pasado y estaban en frente de Tenten de pie y Hinata estaba sentada al lado de Tenten,tambien con una gotita en la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo y roja…

- Eto…No os preocupeis,tampoco hay que alamarse tanto…ya sabeis como es Naruto-kun y…- Contesto Hinata respondiendo a los gritos de Sakura e Ino,defendiendo a su amado.

- ¿¡Pero es que no lo entiendes,Hinata? Los chicos hay que domesticarlos para luego tenerlos atados y educarlos y hacer sadomaso y…

- ¡Ino-cerda! ¡No todos son asi! Por ejemplo,Sasuke-kun no es asi,es el chico perfecto que cualquier chica quisiera tener,y no hay que tratarlo como dices tu…envidiosa…- Dijo Sakura con voz burlona

- ¡¡¡Calla y no me des mas envidia! ¡Y tu! - Señalo a Tenten - ¡¡Ni se te ocurra hablar de lo bien que estas con Neji!

- Eh….-Tenten con mil gotitas en la cabeza - No pretendia hablar de Neji para dar celos Ino,no soy como Sakura o como Temari…

- Por cierto - dijo Hinata para calmar el ambiente - Aun no ha venido Temari…tenia que venir hacer un rato y…

- No cambies de tema bruscalmente,Hinata - Ino se puso delante de Hinata con cara del demonio,sabia perfectamente de que Hinata tiene una estrategia para cambiar del tema de Naruto y ella que le sale a la perfeccion,pero no le salía con Ino. - Esta vez no te vas a librar de nosotras! - Hinata le salieron gotitas en la cabeza,se habia descubierto todo el pastel de tanto tiempo…

Sakura se acerco a Hinata.

- Lo que tienes que hacer es - Puso su mano en el hombro de Hinata - que,cuando veas a Naruto esta tarde en los ensayos,si intenta decirte algo para que le perdone o algo,tienes que hacerle la dura delante de el…

- ¿Hacerme la dura…? Pero…

- Si en el fondo los chicos le gustan que las chicas pasen de ellos…- Respondio Sakura - Ademas,mientra mas duras te pongas,mas tiernos se ponen luego.

- Pero yo no se si podré… - Dijo Hinata ruborizada y jugando con sus manos como siempre hacia. - ¿Y si Naruto-kun se enfada o algo?

- El problema de todo esto,es que te dejas influenciar por el idiota ese…Si sigues asi,¡¡puede que incluso te deje tirada en los peores momentos!

- A qué te refieres con eso Ino? - Pregunto Tenten con la duda

- Pues…que el caso es que podria ponerle los cuernos y todo…

A eso Hinata le dio un retortijón en todo su cuerpo,Tenten tenia cara de "¿Que me estas contando?" y Sakura pues…una mezcla de los 2 casos anteriores.El tema se estaba desvariando demasiado

- Ino-cerda! Se que Naruto es un estupido en el amor,pero ¡no creo que sea capaz de que hicera eso! ¡Si se le nota que esta mas enamorado de Hinata!

- Puede que este haciendose el idiota…y puede que incluso…se este aprovechando de Hinata y todo…- Digo Ino con mucha seguridad - Claro,Naruto es el tipico chico que es mono,ganas de achucharlo con esa cara de niño pequeño que tiene y el que no le puedes decir que no con esos ojitos que tiene…- Lo dijo con mucha ilusion como si fuera una fan de Naruto (si eso pasara,esa no es Ino esa es otra persona xD).

- Oye…que esa frase la tengo que decir yo… - Contesto Hinata con desilusion y con nerviosismo por lo que va a decir Ino

- Pero…- Tono grave como el demonio - En el fondo…Naruto son de los tipos,que son angelitos por fuera pero por dentro…son el mismo Satanas en persona…

A eso Hinata le dio un repelu,ella sabia…no.Todo el mundo sabia que Naruto tenia el Kyubi en su cuerpo,asi que lo que decia Ino concordaba con la descripción que estaba dando Ino.Sakura y Tenten se acercaron a Ino por detrás para que Hinata no se diera cuenta de nada,y se llevaron a un rincon para hablar con ella

- Oye,Ino si eso que dices es cierto,puede que Hinata corra peligro por culpa del Kyubi…

- Pobre Hinata - Decia Tenten - Cuando llegue "ese" momento va a sufrir mucho…

Sakura e Ino miraron con miedo a Hinata,ella estaba temblando un poco porque se le notaba en las manos que las tenia cerradas y la mirada haciabajo, las 3 no pudieron imaginar "ese" momento si Naruto sacara su lado oscuro…( etto…si recordais el 1 capitulo cuando Naruto se imaginaba con el Kyubi que estaba a punto de abusar de Hinata,mas o menos lo mismo pero descaradamente,es que no hay ganas de describir la situación porque entonces tengo que cortar el capitulo en el mejor momento y luego me vais a matar… )

Ellas tenian parquison en todo el cuerpo,querian ayudarla pero ¿y si no lo conseguian? ¿Y si ya era demasiado tarde? ( entonces este fic ya seria Hentai puro y duro ). Entonces miraron a Hinata,para ver como estaba,pero algo no cuadraba en ella,estaba rara,muy rara…estaba callada,no se dejaba ver su rostro mientras que las demas kunoichis intentaban ver si no tenia ninguna pesadilla o no,el silencio se nuevo ( y después de tanto tiempo sin aparecer en la vida de Naruto,digo de Hinata,mejor dicho en la vida de Konoha ) recuperaba de nuevo su ausencia,pero otra vez tuvo que desaparecer pues Hinata,que estaba de espaldas,tenia su tipica pose de timida (se veia que estaban jugando con sus dedos ) y se reia flojo de una manera rarita.Ellas 3 se acercaron un poco para ver lo que le pasaba,pero entonces Hinata hablaba sola y decia :

- Je,je,je…a mi no me importaria…que Naruto-kun,me hiciera esas cosas…- Sonrojada y ahora su risita era la tipica risa tonta de una chica enamorada.

Esta frase ya fue el colmo del dia,Sakura,Ino y Tenten no se podian creer lo que estaban escuchando de Hinata,osea que no le importaria que Naruto le metiera mano y le abusara? Que si le pide que haga "esas" cosas,ella los hace como si fuera algo normal en este mundo? Definitivamente, el mundo esta alreves ( y ¿ahora te das cuenta? El mundo ya estaba raro desde hace tiempo,tu crees que un ninja vestido como un butanero, que el pelo de Sakura que es de color rosa, Pakkun que habla demasiado , que los ANBU sean adornos en la serie ya que no hacen nada, y que hayan televisiones y moviles en Konoha…¿¿¿existia en la vida real hace años en las epocas de los samurais y ninjas?)

- Eh…¿en serio es Hinata? Desde que esta con Naruto estaba muy rara….pero ¡ no sabia que la influencia del idiota le afectaria tanto! - Dijo Ino con preocupación.

- Ese condenado de Naruto…que le habrá metido en la cabeza a Hinata para que quiera hacer "esas" cosas? (INNER SAKURA : ¡¡Chandaroo! Ojalá Sasuke-kun también me hiciera disfrutar de esa manera…¡¡¡¡que suerte tiene Hinata!) - Dijo Sakura con mil gotitas en la cabeza (Recordar que lo de Inner Sakura lo está pensando para sí misma,claro,como apenas sale tanto en el anime como en el manga,es normal que la gente se le olvide)

- Pobre Naruto….¿estara bien documentado para "esas" cosas? - Se preguntó Tenten.Sakura e Ino la mirando con cara de desprecio.

- ¿¡Porque piensas en "pobre naruto esto" "pobre naruto aquello" ? Es que no te das cuentas de que sería un trauma para Hinata? - Grito Ino a Tenten que hasta le salía la babas de tanto hablar

- Ino,dejalo ya - Sakura interrumpio a Ino poniendo su mano en tu hombro izquierdo - No tenemos mas remedio…como amigas que somos de Hinata,tenemos que ayudarle cuando llegue ese momento….

Ino se calmo después de un largo tiempo gritando y diciendole a Tenten que se apune al club anti-Naruto que habia creado hace poco Ino.Sakura tenia razon,si Naruto y Hinata llegaran a "aquella" situación sin saber como es la cosa…seria un desastre! Entre que Naruto,mas tonto no podia haber nacido, y Hinata mas timida no podia haber sido…podria convertirse en vez de una noche magica,en una noche de sadomaso puro y duro.Incluso podria pasar lo peor…que el Clan Hyuuga tuviera un desenciente nuevo aportador del poder del Kyubi…eso ya si que seria la destrucción del clan…

Asi que las 3,fueron a ver a Hinata que esta aun estaba en su mundo con Naruto.

- Etto…Hinata…si quieres te podemos ayudar cuando veas a Naruto,por la noche…ya sabes….yo como se de esas coas - Decia Sakura con nerviosismo y sin saber si lo que decia lo estaba diciendo bien.

- Claro…como ya has hecho cosas con Sasuke….- Dijo Ino con celos a Sakura.

- ¡Eh! ¡Ino-cerda! ¡¡¡Lo primero,Sasuke-kun y yo todavía NO hemos hecho cosas AUN! ¡¡¡Y segundo,deja ya la envida y hazlo ya con Sai!

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡Que,que,que,que? ¿¿¿Me estas diciendo que Sai y yo tenemos algo? Pero que estas diciendo Frentuda - Disimulaba Ino su pequeña relacion con Sai - Sai y yo no tenemos ningun tipo de relacion,seguro que eso lo habras soñado el otro dia y…

- …El otro dia te vi con Sai juntitos y todo el dia soniendole…- Contesto Tenten,haciendo que Ino ruborizada por lo que ha dicho,se fuera a un rincon con la angustia de que ya todo el mundo sabe lo suyo con Sai.

Hinata por fin decidio hablar,pero ahora su pose era que sus manos estaban en sus mejillas y mirada perdida en el horizonte…

- Seria tan genial que hicieramos eso…

- ¡Pero Hinata! ¡Al principio puede que no te guste pero luego te gustara! - En una esquina salía Sakura avisando a Hinata.

- Los 2 tan juntitos….

- Pero es mejor hacerlo a solas,¡eh Hinata! - Toco responder Ino

- Demostrando nuestro amor a todo el mundo…

- Etto…una cosa es mostrarlo besando y otra cosa es eso… - Tenten con mil gotitas en la cabeza y con cara Pensativa.

- Es … es….

Las 3 rodearon a Hinata que la estaba mirando en frente (final del capitulo 101 cuando Kakashi le estaba enseñando a Naruto,Sasuke y Sakura lo que habia detrás de la mascara) con cara de curiosidad por saber lo que iba a decir ahora Hinata

- Es tan mono que nos achuchemos todo los dias…- Respondio Hinata con ojitos tikili ,mirada perdida de nuevo y sus manos estaban en forma de puño hacia su boca (achiuchar,estar todo el dia abrazados para los estupidos).

Hoy,amigos mios,lo que estais leyendo mi fic,ha sido especial,porque nuestras queridas amigas : Sakura,Ino y Tenten se llevaron el mayor cuello de sus vidas,haciendose caerse al suelo como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado y su cuerpo no aguantaba mas. Hinata al ver la situacion,dejo de mirar a los pajaritos y miro a las 3 kunoichis sin saber lo que habia pasado.

-Eh…¿os escontrais bien? ¿Que os ha pasado? - Pregunto Hinata y mirando a todos los lados.

- No nos pasa nada,Hinata…nos hemos resvalado nada mas…-Dijo Sakura respondiendo a Hinata para que no se pusiera mas nerviosa.

- Sakura,ya me he decidido….- Se acerco a Sakura agachandose y estando en frente de Sakura.

- Oye Hinata,no creo que sea el momento preciso ya que te has peleado con Naruto y…

- Es que tienes razon…tengo que hacerme la duda…para que se de cuenta…de lo mal que estoy…asi que hoy empezare a hacerlo! - Lo dijo con entusiasmo Hinata y muy decidida.

En aquel momento,las 3 se alegraron de que Hinata no estaba tomando el mal camino a la hora de decidir que hacer con Naruto después de lo que le hizo con el beso y con la supuesta Hinata falsa.Asi que Ino se levanto de repente y dijo :

- ¡¡Ja,ja,ja,ja! ¡Ya sabia yo que mi plan de describir los tipos de chicos haria efecto! Ja,ja,ja,ja - Pose de mala de la pelicula y riendose muy fuerte

- Ino-cerda…lo de hacerse la dura,fue idea mia…-Dijo Sakura qutando las iluiones a Ino

Otra pelea de cojines entre Sakura e Ino aparecio en la casa de Sakura…

Una vez ya la hora de los ensayos,nos encontramos a las chicas cerca del escenario en una de las esquinas. Esperando a ver si veian a Naruto para que Hinata empezara a hacerse la dura delante de el.

- ¿Donde estara ese Naruto de las narices…? - Pregunto Ino mirando a todo el lado a escondidas con la cortina.

- ¡¡¡Ino no seas tan descarada que se va a dar cuenta! - Grito Sakura a Ino llevandosela a dentro del escenario.

- Os lo agradezco mucho que me…ayudais en esto,pero…creo que estais esagerando las cosas…-Dijo Hinata muy nerviosa tapandose la cara con el guion del teatro.

- ¡Eh! ¡Ahí esta Naruto! -Dijo Tenten,señalando a Naruto que estaba detrás del escenario en un pequeño pasillo que conducia a la salida del teatro.

- Mira,ahí esta ese maldito…- Decia Ino con rabia - ¡Hinata! Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer,hacerte la dura,pero muy dura con el,¿si?

Hinata asintio con la cabeza (aun tenia el guion tapandole su cara),asi que Ino la empujo hacia donde estaba Naruto,pero lo unico que consiguió fue que Hinata se tropezara y cayera al suelo.Naruto que estaba de espaldas al escenario (es decir,estaba mirando hacia la salida del pasillo),escucho la caida de Hinata,se dio la vuelta y se sorprendio de que estaba ella tirada en el suelo,y sin dudarlo,fue a ayudarla a levantarla…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3


	5. Segundo intento¿conseguido? 3ªParte

**A la tercera va la vencida**

_**Capítulo 4**_

_¿Segundo intento…conseguido? (3ª Parte y ultima)_

**FLASH BACK**

_- Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja!_

_- …Quieres dejar ya de reirte? Esto es algo importante en mi vida!_

_- Mira que eres tonto Naruto,pero tan soso…pfffffffffffffff ja,ja,ja,ja _

_Naruto agarra la ropa de Kiba con la mano empuñada_

_- Dejalo ya,joder! Esto no tiene ninguna gracia! - Grito Naruto eufórico_

_- Vale,vale,tranquilo…ademas,ya que tu no puedes darle su primer beso,podria hacerlo yo,q soy su mejor amigo…- Contesto Kiba coquetamente _

_- Como lo hagas te mato! - Dijo Naruto al escuchar esa respuesta de Kiba.Intentaba no sacar el Kyubi en esos momentos…_

_- Por favor…no jugueis con los sentimientos de Hinata y tu mas aun,Naruto…- Respondio Neji que estaba sentado de rodillas intentando leerse el guion del teatro,pero tenia tanto estrés después del follon que ha montado Naruto al dejar tirada a Hinata,que estaba casi destrozando el guion,tenia activado el Byakugan y tenia mirada asesina hacia Naruto.Los 2 que estaban dando un escandalo,se callaron y se sentaron en donde estaban antes,con miradas de desprecios hacia el uno y el otro._

_- Parece que ya todo se ha calmado al fin - Dijo Sai después de un rato de silencio para que se hablara de algo._

_- Mmmmm me parece estupendo Naruto,que vengas a pedirnos ayuda después de lo desastrozo que eres en estas cosas pero aquí hay algo que no cuadra…- Suspiro y luego dijo - Porque me habeis estado persiguiendo y haberos metido en la casa? _

_- No te preocupes Shikamaru - Dijo Kiba para que Shikamaru se tranquilizara - De todas formas,tenemos que ir todos a ensayar,asi no tenemos que esperar a todos…_

_Shikamaru suspiro como si ya estaba acostumbrado a que todo lo que ocurre normalmente en el grupo.Y después de un largo tiempo,aparece de una de las puertas un chico,muy alto de piel muy blanca y unos ojos negros como el carbon.Su pelo era casi negro,pero en realidad era azul oscuro,en forma de 2 mechones y pelo pincho.Su ropa estaba compuesta por : una camiseta sin mangas de color azul,con el cuello ancho y alto; y con una cremallera de color blanco que empezaba desde el cuello hasta debajo de la camiseta.Tenia en su brazo izquierdo totalmente vendado,mientras que el otro,solo tiene una especie de guantes sin la parte de los dedos y de color negro.Llevaba unos pantalones piratas que le llegaban a por debajo de las rodillas mas o menos,era un color tirando al blanco pero no es blanco (mas o menos como la parte de arriba de su traje actual en el manga).Y por ultimos unas zandalias ninja de color negro (muy parecidas a las que tiene Naruto en la 3 pelicula).Si se le veia desde por la espalda,se puede apreciar que en su camiseta tiene un simbolo blanco y rojo,el Clan Uchiha.Por supuesto,es Uchiha Sasuke,ya de vuelta en Konoha,que actualmente es el novio de Sakura,por el daño que hizo a Konoha hace meses,desde la gran guerra con Orochimaru y haberse ido de Konoha hace 3 años,como castigo tiene que estar casi 2 años haciendo misiones de rangos B y S;y ayudando a reconstruir Konoha de nuevo._

_Sasuke,al abrir la puerta desde dentro de su cuarto que daba para el salon (donde esta la mafia),se encontro con el grupo,y al primero que miro fue a Naruto con cara de serio de siempre._

_- …Naruto,que demonios haces en mi casa? - Pregunto Sasuke._

_- Ni que fuera un bicho raro por aquí! _

_- No te preocupes Sasuke,ellos solo estan aquí para que vayamos todos juntos a los ensayos…-Respondio Shikamaru._

_- Ah,entiendo…por cierto aquí tienes el reporte de la mision de ayer…- Sasuke le dio a Shikamaru unos papeles donde estaba el resultado que hizo en su ultima mision._

_- Bien! Ahora podemos seguir con los ensayos,a que si,Princesa Hamen,o mejor dicho…Principe Pringado…?- Dijo Kiba para calentar las cosas._

_- No me vuelvas a decir ese mote ni el otro! - Se levanto Naruto gritando a los 4 vientos._

_- Naruto…no grites en mi casa…aun tengo dolor de cabeza por culpa de la mision de ayer…- Dijo Sasuke para que Naruto se tranquilizara un poco y de mientras cogia el guion de la funcion que lo tenia en un cajon de un armario._

_- Ah! Por cierto Sasuke,te has enterado de lo que ha hecho Naruto hoy? - Contesto Kiba _

_- Ni se te ocurra contarlo! Bastante avergonzado estoy para que se lo cuentes a…-Kiba le tapo la boca_

_- Pues mira,lo que paso es que…_

_- Si quieres,yo te lo muestro con mis dibujos Sasuke-kun- Dijo Sai interrumpiendo a Kiba._

_Sasuke al escuchar esa voz,dejo caer el guion al suelo sin darse cuenta,y se quedo mudo,mas bien el silencio otra vez aparecio en la casa de Sasuke esta vez.Estaba de espaldas,y todos le miraran como si quisieran saber lo que iba a decir Sasuke.Asi que Sasuke se dio la vuelta,y su mirada seria y madura,paso a ser seria y ganas de matar a alguien._

_- …Vete de mi casa…-Lo dijo con un tono de miedo,de mucho miedo…_

_- Pero…si me voy,no podre contarte lo que pasó…_

_- Me importa una mierda lo que ha pasado,fuera de mi casa…_

_- Naruto-kun,porque Sasuke se pone asi conmigo? Nunca le entendere_

_- Idiota! Aun no te enteras? Sasuke te odia por lo de la biblioteca…- Respondio Naruto con un poco de miedo a ver como estaba Sasuke._

_- Pero,si ahí Sakura-san me estaba enseñando a…_

_- No pronuncie su nombre de tu boca…contare hasta 10...sino te vas…habra sangre esparcida…1..._

_Sasuke daba miedo,y menos mal que aun no ha activado el sello…_

_- Por cierto - Dijo Sai - el otro dia…Naruto-kun,tu el otro dia tuviste un accidente con Sakura-san y estuviste encima de ella…tocando…cierta parte…- Sonreia de paso para fastidiar mas la cosa._

_Naruto se le quedo la cara blanca como la nieve,y mientra que giraba la cabeza para ver que Sasuke no habia escuchado esto ultimo de Sai.Vio que si lo habia escuchado,pues ya que empezo a contar,un segundo después iba por el 5,y de repente en su mano izquierda le salio un Chidori como si nada,la mirada de Sasuke iba hacia Naruto con desprecio total…_

_- Eh,Sasuke! No hagas caso a este estupido! Solo fue un accidente,me resbale y…! Pero como demonios has hecho un Chidori en un segundo? Y los sellos?_

_- Pues,recuerdas el dia que nos reencontramos hace 6 meses,cuando fui a por ti en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ? Pues lo mismo…- Sasuke parecia ya el propio demonio en persona,su rostro no se mostraba,estaba de color negro,vamos,q se veia q estaba realmente enfadado despues de haber escuchado q Naruto le habia metido mano a su querida Sakura-chan.Por otro lado,Naruto se estaba alejando mas de Sasuke,y buscando un lugar seguro,pero Sasuke se acercaba mas a el,asi q no tuvo mas remedio que ponerse detras de Sai con cara de cordero degollado._

_- Aunq...eso fue lo que realmente me paso con Sakura-san en la biblioteca...-Dijo Sai mirando al techo y con sus manos haciendo el gesto de haberse dado cuenta de algo_

_Eso fue ya el colmo de Sasuke,aparte de su mejor amigo aunque este se lo puede perdonar,ya que pasaba algo parecido antes de q se fuera de Konoha hace 3 años (por aquel entonces,no estaba tan enamorado de Sakura y solo le importaba su venganza),ahora su peor enemigo tambien le habia metido mano a Sakura , eso ya Sasuke anadie se lo perdonaria,asi q otra vez,en un minisegundos,su otra mano ya tenia otro Chidori.Los otros 3 ninjas (q no me he olvidado de ellos),intentaban huir por la puerta principal de la casa de Sasuke.Naruto se dio cuenta de ello._

_-Eh,vosotros! Porque huis? Ayudarnos por favor!_

_- Je,je,Naruto,mejor apañatelas tu,tu has tenido la culpa de todo - Regaño sonrientemente Kiba._

_- Para mi,esta situacion es problematica,y prefiero irme de aqui,antes de q Temari me heche la bronca por llegar tarde...-Contesto Shikamaru suspirando y mirando al suelo con una gotita en su cabeza._

_- ... - Neji solo estaba mirando a Naruto por un rato,tenia la misma cara de cabreo,antes de todo este follon con meter mano a Sakura (manos,q miraba mal a Naruto por lo de Hinata) hasta q dijo - ...Suerte Naruto,espero que aprendas la lesion por lo de Hinata... _

_- TRAIDORES! - Naruto grito llorando (a lo Tamaki-sempai xD)._

_Y entonces,sintio un aura mas fuerte q antes,asi q Naruto giro para ver lo que era...era Sasuke...tenia la mitad de la cara con el sello en nivel 2 (como en ese capitulo que Itachi le hizo el genjutsu a Naruto y salio en su cara mitad Sasuke sello del nivel 2),y en la otra parte de la cara,con el sello en el nivel 1.Levanto las 2 manos con los 2 Chidoris y..._

_- Fuera de MI CASA, HIJOS DE PUTA! - Mientras decia eso,Naruto y Sai corrian lo que mas pudieron para salvarse del monstruo Sasuke..._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Por suerte,no le llego a dar a Naruto ,pero de Sai no se sabe nada de el...Ahora que se acabo el Flashback,podemos seguir donde se quedo en el capitulo anterior...

Ahora nos encontramos con Naruto,mas nervioso que un flan,en el lugar donde se hacia los ensayos para la funcion que va a ser dentro de unos dias.Tenia en sus manos el guión casi memorizado,y lo estaba releyendo mil veces para saberselo ya,pero habia una cosa q no se lo sabia,era besar...eso es,cada vez q tenia q hacer lo del beso,mas le recordaba lo que ha pasado hasta ahora con Hinata,eso le hacia caer una gran deprecion...

" Mierda,mierda y mas mierda! Esto no puede estar pasando! No puedo concentrarme en esta escena! Y encima,por culpa del receloso de Sasuke,no he conseguido que me ayuden en mi asquerosa situacion! " Pensaba Naruto para si mismo y con las manos en la cabeza con cara de desesperacion,queria que todo lo que estaba pasando fuera un sueño y se despertara en el,pero entonces...

- Uh?

Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver lo que habia pasado,y vio que Hinata estaba al lado suya tirada al suelo,como si se hubiera tropezado.Asi q sin pensarserlo 2 veces,fue a agacharse para ayudar a Hinata...

- EH,Hinata! Te encuentras bien?

Y a lo lejos,en una de las esquinas de donde se hacia las funciones,se encontraban las marujas del grupo,que estaban espiando a la parejita para ver si salia bien el plan que tenian.

- Espero que Hinata no se ponga tikili delante el y se ponga dura con el...sino a la mierda todo...

- Hinata estaba muy decidida cuando lo dijo,asi q tenemos q confiar en ella...

- Pero no hace falta q les tengamos que espiar...

Ahora vamos a nuestro tema principal,el NaruHina.Naruto tendio su mano para que Hinata pudiera levantarse,ella miro a la mano,hizo un gesto de de va a cogerle de la mano,pero recordo lo que paso antes y bajo su mano,y se levanto ella sola.

- Eh,no te preocupes Naruto-kun...puedo levantarme sola...

Para eso,fue una puñalada para Naruto,se dio cuenta de q estaba enfadada.Intento arreglar lo que mas pudo,pero estaba demasiado nervioso asi que se le ocurrio una idea q me podia ayudar...

- Eto...me podrias ayudar en una escena...? Es que no me puedo inprovisar bien... - Lo dijo con la mirada al suelo y un poco rojo.Hinata vio que Naruto estaba mal,pero no podia bajar la guardia,asi que cedio un poco Naruto.

- Esta bien...cual es la escena que tu dices?

De mientras...

- MIERDA! Se esta cediendo! Tenemos que hacer algo cuanto antes!

- Pero te quieres estar quieta! Que nos va a pillar! - Decia Sakura agarrando a Ino,junto a Tenten.

Y en el otro lugar...

- " Oh,Kanako-chan! Que haces tu aqui...tu no deberias...! "

- " Tenia que venir,Kazuko-kun,yo...yo..."

- " Mierda,se me esta acabando el tiempo... "

- " El tiempo...? "

- " Si no hago esto,yo...mi tiempo...la maldicion..."

- " Eh? Maldicion...? "

- " Solo tengo q decirte una cosa...Kanako-chan,si no hago esto,sera mi fin! Yo...!"

Naruto se acerco a Hinata,como si le fuera a declarar y le estaba cogiendo de la mano para que no se escapara,Hinata q se empezaba a asustar un poco,se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer Naruto. Este se iba acercando a ella con los ojos cerrados,y ya estaba a punto de ocurrir lo que mucho de ustedes estaban esperando,con esto podria significar q el fic se podria termina aqui y...pero no! No se acaba,pues Naruto que estaba por dentro feliz poke su plan estaba funcionando...paro en seco.Al no poder ver nada,abrio los ojos pare ver lo q paso.Vio una cosa blanca,cuadrada en frente suya...y unas manos que lo estaba sujetando.Se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba detras de la cosa cuadrada (el guion,coño).Habia detenido el beso que tenian q darse en la escena.Hinata bajo el guion y parecia que se estaba escondiendo (mas bien lo ta haciendo de verdad),estaba muy roja y un poco medio arrepentida por lo q hizo,pero tenia q hacerlo.Naruto sorprendido por la reaccion de Hinata,intento decir algo,pero solo movio los labios con nerviosismo...

- Bien hecho Hinata! Ya sabia yo que tenia un as en el manga!

- Si,si ahora te haces como q lo sabes todo...

Y entonces...Naruto por impulso de su corazon,empujo a Hinata hacia la pared del pasillo,haciendo que despareciera de la vista de las 3 Kunoichis y estas no pudieran ver nada...

- Maldito Naruto! Y ahora como vemos el encuentro amoroso entre ellos 2?

- Ino,desde cuando te interesa la vida de Naruto?

- Solo lo digo por Hinata!

Volviendo a la trama,Naruto que habia empujado a Hinata a la pared,la habia retenido con sus brazos para q no huyera,ella estaba sorprendida y muy roja.Y por ultimo,Naruto levanto su brazo ,fue a la parte detras de su cabeza y de gran facilidad,se quito la cinta,haciendo que se viera como Dios trajo al mundo Naruto : un rubiales perfecto de ojos azules,mirada madura,sexy (la autora tiene orgasmos puros y duros ahora mismo, ella no esta disponible en estos momentos,le pedimos disculpas por el mal ejemplo que esta dando a los niños de ahora U). Ella no pudo resisitirse al ver Naruto sin la cinta,era una de las pocas veces q le veia,se veia realmente guapo sin la cinta,deberia estar asi siempre (y q lo digas!).Naruto que tenia una mirada seria hacia Hinata,estaba decidido hacer lo q debio hacer en el primer capitulo...

- Hinata...yo...lo voy a hacer...estoy totalmente decidido...

Hinata q tenia que hacer la dura,no se pudo resistir a lo que decia Naruto,poke sabia que esta vez era la buena,asi q abrazo a Naruto quedandose atrapada en el.

- Adelante...Naruto-kun...

Ella se preparo y se acerco a el,Naruto sin pensarselo 2 veces,se iba acercando mas y mas hacia ella,por fin lo estaba consiguiendo,por fin en su puta vida,estaba haciendo algo bien,todo estaba yendo bien.Ya sentia la respiracion de Hinata ,solo unos centimetros,solo unos...

Mientras...

- Y a todo esto,como le ira Naruto con Hinata? Espero que no la vuelva a cagarla...

- Supongo que ya lo habra solucionado...despues del consejo que le dije...

- Y se puede saber lo que ke dijiste?

- Hombre , tu por aqui,te pudiste librar de Sasuke?

- Mas o menos,era facil esquinar a una fiera en celo...

- Me lo tendras q enseñar cuando me pase lo mismo con Naruto.

- Claro,cuando tu quieras.

- A todo esto,donde estara el rey de ro...?

Paro en seco Shikamaru,a lo lejos,junto a Kiba,Neji y Sai q tambien pararon.Vieron una cosa en el pasillo de la salida del teatro.q les llamo la atencion...una cosa lila y una cosa naranja...

- Un momento...esos 2 no son...?

- No me lo creo...como puede...?

- Ese condenado,q demonios le esta haciendo a Hi...?

- Parece interesante lo que estan haciendo no?

Volvemos de nuevo con las chicas,intentando acercanse al pasillo,pero no pudieron ver nada...

- Mierda! No se ve nada! Y si el capullo de Naruto le esta haciendo cosas a Hinata?

- Si eso fuera asi,ya habria gritos de parte de Hinata...

- Temari!

Asi es,aparecio Temari detras de Sakura,Ino y Tenten,tenia cara de seria,y luego suspiro.

- Siempre haceis lo mismo,estais siempre atosigando a la gente,es q nunca parais ?

- Pero esto es importante - Contesto Ino a Temari - Hinata tiene q hacerse la dura delante de Naruto,pero Naruto se la ha llevado y...

- Mmm,puede q se la haya llevado poke se ha dado cuenta de vuestra presencia.

- Y todo por tu culpa ! Si no gritaras tanto Ino-cerda!

- No me heches la culpa , frentuda!

Las 2 se comenzaron a pelear y Tenten intentaba detenerlas,Temari que pasaba de ellas,miro con curiosidad el pasillo para ver lo que pasaba,y...le entro un escalofrio tremendo al ver lo q ocurria...

- Eh,Temari,ocurre algo?

- Eh...etto...- Evito mirar a Sakura al suelo y estaba un poco roja despues de lo q ha visto,asi que ellas tb hecharon un vistazo descaradamente y...y...y...sus caras ser convirtieron en blanco puro y con los ojos grandes (los ojos blancos y grandes q ocurren en Naruto).Volvieron donde estaban antes,estaban muy rojas las cuatro al ver la situacion.

- No sabia que haria eso Hinata...

- Esas palabras que decia antes...nos engaño a todas!

- Que fuerte...

- Y yo aun no he...

Las 3 miraron a Temari,sorprendidas por el comentario q dijo.Ahora las 4 seguian mas rojas como un tomate y suspirando diciendo las 4 juntas :

- Que suerte tiene la maldita...

Seguimos ahora con los chicos...

- Para ya Neji!

- VOY A MATAR A ESE PUTO KYUBI! - Activado el Byakugan y furioso a mas no poder.

- Sai ayudame por favor,q tio tan problematico!

- Si.

Sai ayudaba a Shikamaru y a Kiba q le estaban agarrando por los brazos,de q Neji no se le subiera la tension despues de lo q han visto en ese pasillo donde se encontraba los 2 protas del fic.Aunq ellos tambien estaban sorprendidos de lo q habia visto hace unos minutos.No se lo podian creen aun.No sabian que Naruto (CALLA! Q es Spoiler ¬¬),vale,vale no dire nada.Y luego,aparecio al lado de los 4,Sasuke,q habia vuelto despues de haberse pinchado con valeriana en el brazo para tranquilizarce y volver a ser el de antes, de la tension q tenia por culpa de Naruto y Sai.

- Pero q se supone q estais haciendo? - Pregunto Sasuke viendo q estaban agarrando a Neji

- Sasuke ! Si tu vieras lo q esta pasando con Naruto...

- No quiero q hableis de el ahora! Ahora q estaba tranquilo...

Se dirigia a buscar a Sakura,yendose,pero entonces se metio en medio Sai,parando a Sasuke.

- Hola,Sasuke-kun - otra vez Sai con su sonrisa y detuvo a Sasuke.Este le dirigio una mirada asesina.

- No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra! Cacho de mierda! Necesito ver a Sakura... - Dicho Sasuke flojo esto ultimo y con cabeza mirando al suelo y los puños apretandolos.

Sasuke estaba ya nervioso a ver a Sai dandole el coñazo,no queria ni verle,a la unica persona q queria ver era a Sakura.Era su unica medicina q le ayudaba a estar despejado por las tonterias de Naruto con Hinata esto,Hinata aquello y del intento-ser-amigo de Sai.

- Por cierto Sasuke - Dijo Shikamaru despues de q Neji ya se tranquilizara poke Kiba le dio a Neji con una silla en la cabeza dejandolo inconciente en el suelo.- Si buscas a Sakura,esta con la pesada de Ino y Tenten,pero no se donde estan.

- Ah,Sasuke te enteraste de lo de Naruto al final? - Pregunto Kiba

- No se entero,poke Sasuke no queria escucharme y...- Sai un poco triste

- No uses mi nombre en tu sucia puta boca! - Agarro a Sai por el cuello a lo Homer.

- Yo se lo cuento Sai - Dijo Shikamaru - En pocas palabras,cuando Naruto y Hinata se iban a dar su primer beso,el tonto de Naruto se escabullo en el ultimo momento,dejandola sola...

Sasuke se quedo quieto por unos instantes,Neji habia recuperado la conciencia despues del golpe q Kiba le arremetio y solto a Sai y cayo al suelo.Por unos segundos se pensaba q Sasuke iba a decir una de sus tipicas frases refiriendo a Naruto con lo tonto q era.Pero no,esta vez dijo :

- Ahora vengo...

Se fue a un rincon q habia cerca (por si se me olvidaba, los chicos estaban en las butacas de primera fila del teatro).Se apoyo en donde taban las cortinas y empezo a moverse de forma extraña,como si tuviera frio,pero no era frio.Se estaba riendo (de q?).Su risa cada vez iba en aumento y se reia cada vez mas fuerte y tanto q se cayo del suelo de la risa.

- No me lo puedo creer! Que pedazo de burro es! Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja! - Le saltaban hasta las lagrimas y todo y los demas,se asustaron y le salieron unas gotitas en la cabeza.

- De verdad es Sasuke? - Pregunto Neji.

- Parece q desde q volvio,ha cambiado bastante - Dijo Kiba.

- Y yo q pensaba q no era problematico,al final si lo es - Dicho Shikamaru.

Sasuke se estaba revolcando por el suelo,q agarro inconcientemente de la cortina y la tiro,haciedo q se cayera al suelo y se descubriera q estaban las chicas.Estas se dieron cuenta al instantes de q los chicos estaban ahi.Y fueron a donde taban ellos

- Neji! Pero q te ha pasado ? - Tenten fue a donde taba Neji y vio q tenia un chichon en la cabeza.

- No me ha pasado nada - Un poco rojo poke Tenten estaba curando el chichon q tenia con un unguento curativo q tenia en su bolsillo. - Estoy bien.

- Por lo menos no me hagas preocuparme...

- Hola, preciosa Ino ! - Sonrio Sai mientras recibia una ostia de parte de Ino.

- Que soy fea,leches! - Grito despues de haber dejado K.O. a Sai al suelo (por 2 vez xD)

- Y q haceis todos aqui ?

- Temari,es demasiado problematico y largo para explicarlo...

- Y Sasuke-kun? Donde esta Kiba?

- Ah! Esta ahi,tirando entre las cortinas jugando...

- Jugando ? o.o

- Mas bien se esta riendo de un chiste...

Sakura fue donde esta Sasuke q aun seguia riendose (joder,q pulmones tiene el tio...),esta levanto la cortina y veia a Sasuke en forma de feto en el suelo con las lagrimas saliendo y todo. Sakura estaba un poco asustada por Sasuke,nunca le ha visto asi de esta manera tan peculiar.

- Ja,ja,ja...Sakura...si tu vieras...Naruto es tan IDIOTA! - Seguia riendo y Sakura se empezaba a reir tb y no es por lo de Naruto.

- Sasuke-kun dejalo ya,me estas haciendo q me ria yo tb...ja,ja,ja...

Y tb Sakura se reia,menos q Sasuke,pero al lado suya sentada de rodillas.Se reia mas bien por como estaba Sasuke ahora,nunca le habia visto reirse de esa manera tan graciosa y mas q Sasuke era una persona q no mostraba mucho sus sentimientos (salvo cuando estan solos,claro...).En ese momento aparecieron Sai e Ino.

- Dejar ya de reiros,q ya hasta da pena y todo,no me puedo creer q Sasuke se riera tanto por algo tan serio...

- Mm,supongo q su polla esta maldita o algo...

Sasuke se dejo de reir,miroa Sai con desprecio y se acerco a Sakura pototiamente y rapidamente,abrazandola (es la pose tipica "ven pa aca" version tios xD) y Sakura se estaba aprovechando de ese momento,poniendose roja,era muy raro q Sasuke estaba asi.

- Dejanos en paz, estupido Sai...

- Eh,no te preocupes Sasuke-kun,si el no me hace nada...

- Como voy a hacerle daño a una feucha?

Eso le convierte a Sai en un blanco fijo para Sakura,Sasuke iba a levnatarse y pegar a Sai por lo q ha dicho,pero Sakura se levanta antes y va hacia Sai a pegarle,pero entonces unos centimetros antes...del cielo sale una maceta q cae a Sai,otra vez Ino ha vuelto a las andadas de las macetas.Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron con cara de WTF!...

- La unica persona q puede insultar a Sakura soy YO! - Grito Ino a Sai,pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo q hizo,salto del susto,y fue a abrazar a Sai pidiendole q le pida perdon por lo de la maceta.Sakura y Sasuke se miraron y se rieron por la situacion q tenia Ino por admitir de una vez q le gustaba Sai.Y en este instante,del pasillo tan especial...salian Naruto y Hinata...

- Eh,Hinata! Estas bien? No te abre hecho daño?

- No te preocupes, estoy bien - Hinata tenia puesto el chaleco de Naruto encima suyo,y Naruto estaba con su camiseta negra de siempre y la cinta cogida de su mano, mientras, Hinata tocaba la boca,se dio cuenta de q tenia una cosa transparente en la boca. El resto de los ninjas se fijaron en la parejita,y fue entonces q Neji,con su Byakugan,se percato de lo q tenia Hinata en la cara,y al instante,a la velocidad de Lee,fue a dodne estaba ellos con cara de psicopata,los demas, con los ojos (asi - o.O) se fijaron en lo q iba a hacer Neji.Naruto y Hinata lo vieron de lejos...se acercaba demasiado a Naruto.

- Eh...Hola,Neji! Mira yo...

- NO ME DES EXPLICACIONES! JUKKEN!

Neji le dio un pedazo de Jukken en la barriga de Naruto,haciendo q este se fuera hacia atras y volando y cayendo al suelo.Hinata se asusto de la reaccion de su primo.

- Hinata-sama! Q te hizo ese pervertido de mierda? - Sus manos posaba en los hombros de Hinata

- Eh? Pero...de q estas hablando,Neji-nii-sama? - Pregunta Hinata roja.

Y todo el peloton de Konoha,se acercaron a Hinata preguntandole mil cosas...

- Y como es la experiencia?

- Como te sentiste?

- Se le notaba demasiado?

- La tiene grande?

- Vaya pregunta Ino!

- Seguro q fallo en el intento...

- Dime q no hiciste "eso" con Naruto!

- Esto es problematico...

- Si hasta se han desnudado...no vez q tiene el chaleco de Naruto y su chaleco esta roto?

- Que esta roto?

Hinata ya estaba mareandose y todo,de tantas preguntas,se iba hasta desmayar y todo,hasta q...

- DEJEIS DEJAR TANTO ESCANDALO?

Todos se callaron y miraron al lugar de donde provenia la voz,era de Naruto,q estaba apoyado a la pared,acercandose con la mano en la barriga (por cupa del jukken de Neji).

- No es lo q vosotros pensais! - Dijo Hinata

- En realidad,lo q paso es q... - Empezo Naruto a redactar lo q paso mientras se recuperaba.

**FLASH BACK **

_...solo unos centimetros para ser chocado contra la pared..._

_Si señores,otra vez vuelve a pasar lo mismo,todo iba en viento en popa,todo marchaba perfectamente,pero otra vez,algo tenia que pasar malo...y esta vez la culpa no la tenia Naruto...Sino de Hinata...Hinata se habia desmayado en el ultimo momento,no se cayo totalmente del suelo,sino q se habia ido para abajo (poke estaba agarrada de Naruto) y se puso de rodillas,su cabeza estaba en el abdomen de Naruto.El se choco contra la pared,pensando q ya habia besado a Hinata..._

_- Ah! Que daño,pero q demo...? - No termino la frase poke vio a Hinata desmayada agarrada a el,sin pensarselo 2 veces,habia malpensado mal la escena q estaban los 2_

_- Ah...ah! Mierda! Hinata! Despierta! - Intentaba animarla,pero no podia - Esto no puede estar pasando! - Seguia moviendo a Hinata,estaba demasiado nervioso y estaba rojisimo a mas no poder.Estaba a punto de salirle sangre por la nariz,hasta q..._

_- Ah ya se! Me la llevare a la salida y buscare a alguien y...! - Y cuando intento empujarla para q no estuviera apoyada a la pared,lo q hizo fue q se tambaleaba un poco y Naruto tuviera q retroceder hacia atras,quedandose en medio del pasillo,Hinata seguia agarrada de Naruto,pero se iba yendo mas pa abajo,y eso a Naruto le estaba inquietando demasiado,asi q intento reanimarla,moviendola con las manos que tenian en los hombrso de Hinata,Naruto daba de espalda a escenario... - Esto fue lo que vieron los chicos xD_

_- Hinata,Hinata! Estas bien? Despierta! Mierda,q me toy emocionado! - Dijo Naruto ya saltandose las lagrimas,poke no queria estar en esta situacion y mas con Hinata.Pero si dio cuenta de una cosa,a las espaldas de Hinata,en su chaleco tenia una raja q le llegaba a la mitad para abajo,cuando estaba apoyada en la pared,cuando la movio,no se pertaco de q habia un gancho q se engancho al chaleco y le hizo una raja grande y le salia un poco de sangre ¿tb le habia rozado en la piel?.Asi que Naruto desesperado,pudo por fin quitar de Hinata que estaba rodeada con sus manos a la cintura de Naruto,quitandole el chaleco,y luego se empezo a quitar su chaleco,para buscar un unguento curativo q tenia en su ropa.Mientras que lo buscaba,Hinata por fin se estaba despertando,no sabia lo q habia pasado,asi q se empezo a levantarse y..._

_- Eh...Naruto-kun,esta...ah/ Aqui esta! Hinata,toma este unguen...arh! _

_Los 2 se asustaron y se tambalearon haciendo q se calleron al suelo.Naruto estaba encima de Hinata y viceversa (como la pose de Love Hina de Naru y Keitaro,pero al reves),los 2 estaban muy rojos,estaban muy cerca del uno al otro.A Hinata se le cayo un poco del unguento de Naruto a la cara. - Esto fue lo q vieron las chicas xP_

_- Eh...Naruto-kun...poke no tenemos los chale...? - Se dio cuenta del dolor q tenia en la espalda,Naruto se levanto y ayudo a levantarse a Hinata para q se sentara,y le hecho lo poco q no se cayo al suelo de unguento en la herida de Hinata,haciendo q se sintiera mejor y la ayudo a levantarse_

_- Ya estas mejor! Toma mi chaleco,se te rompio el tuyo mientras estabas apoyada y...yo,no te hize nada malo - Esto lo dijo con la tipica pose de Hinata pero en Naruto con la cara muy enrojezida. Ella cogio el chaleco q se lo estaba dando y se lo puso por encima.Se puso roja,poke era la primera vez q se ponia el chaleco de Naruto._

_- Podriamos...ir con los demas...tenemos q seguir ensayando...y - Dijo Hinata para romper la situacion,estaba muy roja y nerviosa,poke no sabia lo q realmente paso,pero en el fondo,ese momento en q estaban los 2 en el suelo,le habia gustado,aunq se haya desmayado antes y no pudo besar a Naruto de la emocion._

_- Eh claro q si... - Pero en el fondo se sentio mal,por fin q se le habia quitado el miedo en poder besarla y Hinata se desmaya.Aunq esta vez no tenia la culpa,se sentia autoculpado poke penso q la idea q le dijo Shikamaru de quitarse la cinta funcionaria ( y funciono,poke Hinata estaba tikili y la autora tb) ,pero hizo q Hinata se emocionara demasiado..._

_Y los 2 con cara de decepcion,se fueron yendo a buscar a los demas para ensayar..._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- Y eso fue lo q realmente paso...- Dijo Hinata para dar punto y final a la historia.

Todos se quedaron mudos,se habian llevado el cuello de su vida,y le salieron mil gotitas en la cabeza si hasta aparecio la bola q aparece de vez en cuando en estos momentos del salvaje oeste,pero era muy grande (pero como demonios ha entrado esa cosa ahi? Ya se q estan en verano y es epoca,pero dentro del teatro?) Entre que Hinata tenia cara de seria y miraba a las demas kunoichis sin saber su rostro,y Naruto miraba asesinadamente al grupo de los chicos,todos tenian miedo de los 2,no sabian que decir hasta q Sai dijo...

- Por una vez,no has pensado en la polla...

Y eso fue lo q hizo para q el resto del grupo pudiera cambiar de tema y salir de la situacion,miraron a Sai y lo mataron con la mirada.Se aceraron a el para pegarle, tirarle piedras,macetas,kunais, shukirens y de todo,solo para no hablar con Naruto ni con Hinata q no estaban de buen humor.Y Naruto se dio cuenta de la situacion...

- Oh,gracias por pedir disculpas...- Lo dijo pensando en voz alta,asi q cogio de la mano a Hinata y se fueron a un lugar mas tranquilo los 2.Cuando estos se fueron,los demas dejaron de maltratar a Sai,q este estaba tan pancho como siempre...

- Ino-kawai,poke todos me habeis pega-? - Ino le dio una ostia en el cuello de Sai.

- A callar se ha dicho! - Grito Ino con descaro.

Una vez ya solos los 2...

- Hinata...

- Eh? Si,Naruto-kun...?

- No te preocupes - Dicho Naruto q se habia parado y giro para mirar a Hinata

- De q ...deberia preocuparme? - Se pregunto Hinata un poco roja en sus mejillas.

- Ya nos daremos nuestros besos y morreos,pero por ahora,tenemos q seguir con el ensayo - Despues de decir esto sonrio Naruto (con su bella sonrisa ) a Hinata.

Ella por su parte le devolvio la sonrisa,con una sonrisa mas timida pero pura a Naruto q este le hizo sonrojar un poco de lo q estaba antes.

- Si,lo se Naruto-kun...

Y los 2,todavia cogidos de la mano,siguieron camiando hacia en busca de ensayar mejor el teatro,pues solo quedaban 3 dias y aun no habia hecho su famosa escena del beso.Aunq ahora estaban felices,en el fondo los 2 estaban prodidos y se pensaron para si mismos a la vez :

" Otro intento fallido...TT"

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4


	6. Precalentamiento

**A la tercera va la vencida  
Capítulo 5  
_El Precalentamiento 1 / 2_ **

--------------   
Este capítulo es distinto a los demás, es como una especie de Prólogo del capitulo 0, pero llamado "Prólogo 1,5"

Y ahora os dejo con el capítulo…

---------- 

¡Hola a todos y bienvenidos! Os tengo que decir, que el anterior acontecimiento de la historia, es el fin de todo y… ¡Pe-pero no os vayáis! ¡Es el fin de la primera parte! ¡Hay segunda parte! (Menos mal que sino, vaya estafa…) Hay que ver, ya ni la gente me escucha…El caso es que, mientras que nuestros protagonistas y no protagonistas continúan con su duro entrenamiento...quiero decir, con su duro esfuerzo en la función del teatro, mucho os habréis preguntado... ¿de que se trata la función? ¿Amor? ¿Desgracia? ¿Comedia? ¿Tristeza? ¿Acción? Bueno, un poco de todo la verdad.La historia esta escrita por Jiraiya (seguro que pensareis que es una historia guarra o algo por el estilo); pues no, no es asi.Es una historia muy larga y que se inspiró en una leyenda de Konoha, que luego fue cambiándole algunos detalles.Ahora, señoras y señores; os dejo con un resumen de la historia... (¡¡Oye, aun no has dicho el titulo del teatro!!) ¡Ah! Cierto, el titulo es: lo siento chicos, os tenéis que aguantar hasta el final, si lo digo, hago spoiler (para eso no digas nada, ¡joder!)

_"Han pasado 17 años desde que Kazuko le mataron a toda su familia por cuestiones políticas de su Clan Sukunami. Al ser el único que se salvo , unos años después de la matanza , unos ninjas lo encontraron y le pusieron un sello en que le produce un efecto a su cuerpo, que le hace que cada 12 horas , sus hormonas pasen a ser de mujer , lo cual significa que por las mañanas es Kazuko pero por las noches es una chica , y lo peor de todo,es que los propios ninjas que le pusieron ese sello , pensaron que moriría en ese momento, así que les dijo a Kazuku que volverían a reencontrarse de nuevo a los 18 años , y no era para quitarle el sello , sino para matarlo, porque eran subordinados de los que mataron al Clan Sukunami que tenían como misión matar al ultimo superviviente. Todo esto para Kazuku era lo peor que le podía pasar, y mas siendo el único de un clan que era el mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, se haya convertido en solo una leyenda.Asi que decide entrenarse duro y levantar su clan.Nadie sabe de la existencia de que por las noches se convierta en una chica, y esto le conlleva a ser un chico solitario sin poder llevar una vida normal como todos los demás ocultando la verdad, y nada mas que la verdad. Una verdad que le duele a él y de la chica que esta dentro de su corazón: Akane, su mejor amiga-prometida y única que sabe el secreto de Kazuko desde los 10 años. Ella siempre ha estado al lado suya y hasta se ha ofrecido en ser la que le ayudara a revivir el clan sino encuentra a los 18 años, su amor correspondido y claro, conseguir que esos ninjas no le maten.A todo esto, el no quiere que ella sepa lo que el siente para no preocuparla mas después de la ayuda que le esta dando.Pero tras esa ayuda se esconde un secreto que solo lo sabe ella: se ofreció porque en el fondo le gusta Kazuko. Son dos amores que no se han declarado por miedo, por ser rechazado, por el posible final del Clan Sukunami. Pero Kazuko, ya no puede aguantar más este sufrimiento, y decide transmitir lo que siente, en una gran fiesta donde se anunciará el pronunciamiento de boda entre Kazuko y Akane; y que aparecerá muchos Clanes y muchos personajes importantes. Pero ahí es donde comienza la historia, esa fiesta hará que Kazuko cambie, que Akane cambie, que todo cambie y sólo por ocultar la verdad y esconder de una muerte que no estaba destinada…"_

El narrador ha sido interrumpido repentinamente.

-Pero que… ¡Sasuke! ¿Porque me has pegado? ¡Estaba contando la historia! 

-Idiota, estabas haciendo ya spoiler de la función. 

-¡Pero si no he dicho nada! Aquí pone claramente que es el resumen

Sasuke coge el libro y lo mira, se fija de que ese libro era el guión que se tenían que aprender 

-Burro, ¿no vez que esta es la introducción? Acaso eres ciego?

-¡Ah! ¡No me había dado cuenta! Entonces, todo lo que he dicho… ¡¡¡la he cagado!!

Naruto se altera y grita como siempre lo hace.Sasuke le hace una zancadilla y Naruto se come el suelo.

-¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Maldito copito de nieve!! ¡Siempre teniendo que chupar cámara!

-Bueno… ¿a que tenéis ganas de saber mas de la historia? Pues no perdáis la función que será dentro de 3 días en el teatro de Konoha en Konoha a las 21:00 de la noche…

-¡¡Esa frase es mía!! ¡¡Copion de mierda!!

Sasuke ignora a Naruto como siempre y sigue con el discurso, pero Naruto tuvo una idea.

-¡Oh! ¡¡Sakura-chan esta en traje de baño!!

Sasuke gira la cabeza para ver lo que ha dicho Naruto y este por detrás le empuja y cae al suelo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Te recuerdo que yo soy el protagonista de la historia y no te voy a permitir que tu seas el protagonista y…

Naruto paro en seco porque Sasuke estaba delante suya con una cara de mala leche. 

-Naruto… (Con la voz cuando Naruto y Sasuke lucharon en la cascada con el Kyubi y el sello nivel 2)… ¿como te atreves a usar a Sakura-chan como cebo para tus planes? Esta vez, no te lo pienso perdonar…

-Eh…Sasuke, solo era una broma… 

-¡¡Quiero luchar contigo como en los viejos tiempos!!

Sasuke prepara un Chidori al segundo. 

-¿¿¿¡¡¡WTF!!!???

Y así se concluye otra de las típicas peleas entre Naruto y Sasuke, después de que este volviera a Konoha hace poco… 

FIN DEL CAPITULO 5


	7. Acto 0

**A la tercera va la vencida**

Capítulo 6

_Acto 0_

Nos encontramos en una pequeña habitación de alguna casa de Konoha…

-Joder, joder… - Decía nervioso el muchacho.

Seguía dando vueltas y vueltas alrededor de la habitación como un tiovivo.

-Solo quedan unas pocas horas…no se si podré seguir aguantando…

-Deja ya de repetir lo mismo, pesado. – Respondió otro muchacho con la voz mas grave.

- ¿Y como quieres que me pongas? Estoy demasiado nervioso…va a ser mi primera vez y…

-Pero que burro eres, Naruto – Respondió Sasuke quitándose la parte de arriba, mostrando su toso blanco y musculoso como el de un chico de 15 años, para cambiarse de ropa para la función. – ¿Vas a estar todo el día desnudo o te vas a poner la ropa para la función ahora?

-Mmm,aun falta unas 2 horas para que comience, tampoco hay que meter mucha prisa…- Dijo Naruto mientras se tiraba al sofá sin la parte de arriba, solo con el colgante puesto; descalzo y con los brazos en su cabeza, su típica pose vamos. – Además, hoy hace una calor…que no hay ganas de ponerse toda esa ropa de la función, podrían posponer otro día.

-Pero que problemático eres Naruto.-Contesto Shikamaru, llegando ahora a la habitación, pero más bien era el camerino de los chicos del teatro para los que aun no se han dado cuenta de donde estaban situados.-Siempre igual, quejándote de todo...

-¡¡Pero, pero, yo se me mis papeles perfectamente!! El problema es que…-Mientras jugaba con los dedos como lo hace Hinata normalmente. 

-Pero aun no lo has hecho con Hinata, ¿verdad? – Dijo Sai sonriente como siempre, pintando y también sin la parte de arriba puesta.

-¡¡No digas eso delante de la gente, que me da vergüenza!! – Naruto se pone en pose de feto en el sofá y poniendo una canción de pena de fondo.

-¿No te cansas de estar todo el día con la misma pose? Se te dormirán las piernas – Preguntó Sai al ver a Naruto podrido.

-Tu no eres la mejor persona para que me preguntes eso – Contesto Naruto débilmente y debilitándose poco a poco.

Sasuke tenía una gotita en la cabeza por el comportamiento de Naruto, tambien se preguntaba para a si mismo como es que no se aburre con la misma pose cuando le hablan de Hinata, aunque ahora no le interesaba la vida de Naruto, en el fondo (pero en el fondo, fondo, fondo del mar), tenia la pequeña sensación de que debería animar a Naruto, porque seguramente la podría fastidiar en el teatro.Asi que, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ju, ju, ju – De espaldas a Naruto, Sasuke hacia su famosa risa – Valla así que el gran famoso Uzumaki Naruto va a ser derrotado por Uchiha Sasuke, ya que este ya ha podido hacer feliz a Sakura y sastifacerla antes del día previsto de la apuesta, pero cierta persona aun no lo ha hecho…- Y giró para ver como reaccionaba Naruto. 

Naruto levanto su cabeza para visualizar a Sasuke, que le estaba mirando y tenia mirada de "Nunca me vas a superar, porque yo soy mejor que tu y tu siempre serás un perdedor", así que se levanto del sofá y se puso en frente de Sasuke. 

-¿Pues sabes lo que te digo? ¡¡Te demostrare en el puto teatro que yo beso mucho mejor que tu con Sakura-chan, maldito copito de nieve!! ¡¡Ahora veras en la función!!

Sasuke por detrás, se reía para si mismo,habia conseguido que a Naruto se le quitara esos estúpidos nervios que tenia; estaba hasta la coronilla de que se quejaba y de que no podía hacer nada con su relación con Hinata de lo tonto que es.

-Eso me gustaría poder verlo hoy – Dijo Sasuke para acabar con el tema.

-¡Claro que si! Porque yo… ¡Seré el próximo Hokage y será el que se casara con Hinata! – Y como remate final, su pose levantando el brazo y apuntando con su dedo a Sasuke.Esto hizo que hubiera una caída tremenda en el cuarto y que a su vez, Naruto no comprendía la situación (es que lo último de la frase sobraba…BASTANTE).

-Naruto…déjalo, ¿si? Que problemático.-Dijo Shikamaru a punto de irse de la habitación.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas? La vieja, Tsunade nos dijo que nos teníamos que quedar aquí.

-Solo va a ser un rato.

-¿Y que vas a hacer afuera?

-Nada importante.

-¿Vas a enrollarte con Temari un ratito? – Naruto con cara de ilusión tremenda

-…Que rollo de preguntas – Y se fue dejando tirado a Naruto.

-¿Pero porque huyes? ¡Para eso ya esta Sasuke!

-Idiota, yo no huyo de nadie.Yo no soy como otros que deja tirado a una chica por no besarla.

Vemos de nuevo a Naruto en una esquina llorando de lo gilipollas que es.Sasuke con más gotitas en la cabeza, decidió hacer como que no ha visto nada ni dicho nada.Entonces Sai apareció al lado suyo.

-No hagas caso de Naruto-kun.Solo estaba bromeando con lo de huir-Sai apoyo su mano en el hombro de Sasuke.Este miró a Sai con cara de "Tirate a la basura y no te recicles" y este le miraba con la misma cara de tiene todo el santo dia.Hasta que un rato después, la mano de Sai junto con el hombro de Sasuke, producia salir humo que hacia que se quemaba Sai.

-Bueno – Quita la mano del hombro, estaba roja como el fuego ardiente, se había quemado por la furia de Sasuke.-Mejor voy a seguir dibujando, te dejo tranquilo solo…-Sai huyo de Sasuke y volvió al lugar donde estaba dibujando.

-Puto…-Dijo Sasuke flojo sin que se le escuchara absolutamente nada.

Entonces, detrás de Naruto, apareció Neji,este sin la parte de arriba (¿¡pero esto que es!? ¿¡Fanservice o que!? Nah, mejor para todas nosotras, ju, ju, ju D), estaba demasiado serio, tenía la mirada fijada en Naruto para destruirlo con laser.Este por su parte, se dio cuenta y se asustó, estaba cagado (joder, siempre esta cagado de todo el mundo).

-Naruto…

-Eh… ¿si? 

-¿Cómo es eso que te vas a sacar con Hinata-sama?

-Eh, etto…bueno yo… ¿no te acuerdas lo que te dije hace 3 años en el Examen Chunnin cuando nos enfrentamos? Lo de que iba a quitar el Bouke y el Souke para unirlo en uno cuando sería Hokage, ¿no? Pues…no creo…que eso sea un gran problema… ¿no? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja ¡No te preocupes! Hinata está en buenas manos, cuñaito – Le da una palmada a Neji por la espalda.Neji no estaba como para reírse de la situación, más bien estaba para ejecutar a alguien.

-Naruto… ¿pero que me estas contando? – Apoya sus manos en los hombros de Naruto y miraba a Naruto con seriedad – Después de dejar sola muerta a Hinata-sama en medio de la muchedumbre de Konoha; hacer cosas extrañas a una muñeca hinchable como un perro en celo en un arbol; y por ultimo, tirártela a escondidas de todos en una esquina, en una lugar público, en horario de niños como un puto pervertido…y me estas diciendo…que Hinata-sama…está…en…¿¿¿¡¡¡BUENAS MANOS!!!??? – mientras decía esto ultimo, sacó el Byakuga y apretaba con toda sus fuerzas los hombros de Naruto, que a su vez se le crujían y le sonaban bastante que Naruto se desplomo en el suelo con el dolor y gritando a la vez. – Encima…¡¡encima vas y me dices cuñaito!! ¡No me pierdas el puto respeto, Naruto!

-Ahhh…va…va-va-vale…-Naruto ya estaba casi muerto, solo le estaba que le saliera sangre por alguna parte de su cuerpo para que fuera un asesinado de primer grado.

Después de este intento de matanza hacia Naruto, se escuchaba a Kiba que se encontraba en una esquina pegado a la pared que se estaba celebrando algo, había encontrado una cosa que estaba buscando.

-¡Yuju! ¡Por fin lo encontré! – Dijo emocionado – Venir chicos, encontré lo que Jiraiya me comentó el otro dia.Al final era cierto. 

-¿Desde cuando te haces migas con Ero-sennin? – Preguntó Naruto levantándose a mirar que era lo que había averiguado Kiba.

-¿Y que se supone que es cierto? – Dijo Sai acercándose.

-Pues…- Kiba puso su mano en su boca – el lugar perfecto para espiar a las chicas… 

La situación cambio a 360 grados.Naruto al segundo, fue corriendo al lugar, mientras, Sasuke y Neji se quedaron mirando a ver a los 3 pervertidos espiando, un rato después, siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo; no les interesaba la idea de Kiba. 

-¡Quítate maldito! ¡No voy a permitir que nadie vea a Hinata-chan en ropa interior!

-¡Estúpido! ¿Crees que te voy a dejar el mejor lugar para ver?

-Vamos, tranquilidad, que haya paz aquí, todo el mundo podrá ver algo – Dijo Sai intentando tranquilizar a los 2.

La situación era esta: los 3 estaban de rodillas situados en frente del pequeño agujero que conectaba con la otra habitación dentro del armario del camerino de las chicas, y la puerta estaba abierta, pero con la ropa puesta, apenas se veia, además solo se podía ver a una determinada altura, de rodillas para arriba se podía ver, y lo mejor de todo, las chicas ya estaban vestidas para la función.

-¡Que mierda! Están vestidas, aunque falta Temari…-Dijo Kiba decepcionado

-Mmm va a ser que no se ve nada,Kiba – Dijo Sai

-Según Jiraiya, me dijo que este agujero conectado con el armario del otro cuarto se podría ver perfectamente a las chicas,¡¡ me ha timado!!

-¿Para que haces caso a Ero-sennin? Que tonto eres…-Dijo Naruto echando las culpas a Kiba al hacerle caso – En fin…sino se ve nada…mejor me voy.

-¡Sakura! ¡A Hinata se le ha vuelto a romper el vestido!

-¿Otra vez? Ahora voy a ayudarte Ino! 

Esto ultimo se escuchó perfectamente por el agujero y todos los chicos lo habían oido.Sasuke, Sai, Neji y Kiba miraron rápidamente a Naruto para ver como iba a reaccionar.Y como de era esperar, para ver a Hinata con su cuerpo desnudo, fue de nuevo corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba Kiba y Sai.Los demás tenían cara de "ya se sabia lo que iba a hacer y no se porque había dudado antes".Naruto intentaba ver algo, pero por culpa de la espalda de Ino, no podía ver nada.

-¡Mierda! A ve si se quita Ino y me deja ver a mi preciosa Hinata desnuda 

No te preocupes, ahora mismo se muestra a una gran belleza delante de nosotros que a Hinata, ¿no? – Dijo Sai al ver a Ino por el agujero.

-¿¡Me estas diciendo que Hinata es horrible!? – Grito Naruto a Sai con casi la furia del Kyubi.

-¡Sssss! ¡Calla Naruto! ¡Que nos pillan! – Contesto Kiba.

Naruto se tuvo que callar, pues si seguía gritando, todos iban a ser apaleados por las chicas y más Naruto.Pero este se dio cuenta de algo al ojear un poco el agujero.

-Sakura-chan…esta en ropa interior…

Cierto Uchiha del grupo de los chicos escucho la frase de Naruto y le empezó a salir su sello por todo el cuerpo.Naruto no pudo evitar seguir mirando a Sakura

-¡Sakura-chan es tan mona! Y aun mas cuando esta en ropa interior… ¡joder! Si que le ha crecido las te…-Paró en seco, pues Sasuke le había dado una ostia en el cuello.

-Estúpido Naruto, no te voy a permitir que mires a Sakura-chan como lo estas haciendo con Hinata 

-¡Maldito Uchiha celoso! A mi me interesa mas Hinata porque las tiene mas grandes y…un momento…has dicho Sakura-chan!!! ¡¡No te copies!! ¡¡Es copyright mío!!

-¿Quién es el novio de Sakura-chan? YO ¿Quién tiene mas derechos a decir piropos a Sakura-chan? YO ¿Quién tiene mas ganas de decir "Sakura-chan" a Sakura-chan? YO. Fin del tema.- Con esto, Sasuke dejo claro su terreno a Naruto, que este sin que la cague otra vez, no contesto, pues se dio cuenta de que el sello de Sasuke estaba activado antes.

Entonces se muestra que en la otra habitación apareció Temari y con prisas; se empieza a cambiarse de ropa para la función.

-¡Dios! Temari debería dejar de usar tantas vendas que no le hace mostrar su cuerpo y…-Otra vez Naruto paró de hablar porque esta vez, el que le ha dado una ostia en el cuello de nuevo, ha sido Shikamaru.

-Pero, ¿qué demonios…? ¿Tu que haces aquí? 

-Acabo de llegar.-Estaba un poco cansado – me voy a cambiar de ropa.

-¿De donde vienes con ese pelo caído en la cara? – Preguntó Sai.

-Eh…-Intentaba disimular que había estado con Temari – Pues, nada importante, me tropecé por las escaleras y fue muy problemático.

-Oh, entiendo.-Respondió Sai, con su sonrisa, los otros tenían gotitas en la cabeza, y se preguntaban si de verdad se lo ha creido, o solo era una manera de disimular su sentimientos como siempre.

-Oye Naruto, ¿que se supone que haces? Me estas haciendo daño – Dijo Kiba que se sentía aplastado.

-Mmm, es que la falda de Tenten es tan corta que estoy intentando ver al…-Esta vez ha sido Neji. 

-¡¡Fuera de aquí, maldito!!

-¿Pero que os pasa con mi cuello? ¡¡Hay más sitios por donde darme por detrás!!

¡Callate Naruto! ¡¡Que están hablando!! – Dijo Kiba.

Y por muy extraño que os parezca y por muy extraño que os suene, también estaban espiando Neji y Sasuke para escuchar lo que estaban diciendo las chicas.

-Hay que ver…-Se quejaba Ino. – Hinata, ¿que has hecho en todo este tiempo para que se crezcan tanto? 

-Bueno…tampoco he hecho nada…

-Seguro que hiciste algo, ¡pero no nos lo quiere decir! – Grito Ino apretando el vestido, mientras que Sakura cosía por la parte izquierda. 

-¡Ino-cerda! ¡No estires que no puedo coser bien! 

-Ino, no tiene porque ponerte asi, hay otras maneras para tener un cuerpo mas bonito…-Dijo Tenten para calmar la furia de Ino.

-¿Pero el que?

-Bueno…a mí me han dicho, que tomando mucha leche…

-¿Eso es cierto Hinata? ¡Por eso se te han crecido tanto!

-Eto…tampoco me hagas mucho caso.

-Seguro que asi, ¡Sai se fijara más en mí!

-¿Pero no esta demasiado fijado en ti? – Pregunto Tenten.

-Mira la tonta, ahora lo admite…-Dijo Sakura dándose cuenta de que Ino se interesa por Sai.

-¿Que has dicho, Frentuda?

Y se escuchaba gritos de las 2 mas gritonas del grupo peleando por una tontería como siempre.Ahora volvemos con el grupo de los chicos.Los 6 estaban escuchando la conversación completamente. 

-Entonces…-Empezó a hablar solo Naruto como si nadie estuviera al lado suya – Si ellas beben leche y les crece los pechos…entonces a nosotros, ¿se nos crecerá eso? – Se mira en cierta parte donde solo los chicos los tiene y las chichas no.

Al decir ese comentario, Naruto se lleva el 3x1, es decir Sasuke, Shikamaru y Neji le dan una triple ostia en el cuello y le da de lleno por la gran gilipollez que ha dicho (¿Cuanto medirá el cuello de Naruto para que 3 manos le den justo en el cuello?) 

-¡Joder! ¡Dejar mi cuello tranquilo!

-¡Cállate ya Naruto! – Contesto Sasuke.

-No griteis! – Empuja Kiba a Naruto.

-¿Pero no os dais cuenta de lo tonto que es Naruto? Que rollo - Se queja Shikamaru.

-Eso ya se sabia, ¡pero que se van a dar cuenta! – Respondió Kiba. 

-Mira que pensar en esa estupidez…si hasta un mongolo no pensaría eso – Neji con sus frías respuestas.

-Ya ¿y quien lo ha dicho? Nuestro querido amigo Naruto-kun. 

-¿¿¡¡Quieres dejar ya las bromitas!!??

Y también los 6 chicos estaban discutiendo, sí Naruto realmente era un estúpido (aunque eso no se duda mucho, ¿no?) o es que quería hacerse el gracioso (mas bien es lo primero, la verdad).

-¡Sakura, pero que lenta eres!

¡Ya voy, ya voy! Solo me queda ponerme la parte de arriba- Decía Sakura mientras se acercaba al armario – A ver donde esta…Ah! Aquí es…ta…-Se había dado cuenta de que había 6 cabezas en el armario en un agujero.Todo,todo se quedo en silencio, todo se acabo, el disfrute que tenían los chicos al ver el paraíso de las mujeres al desnudo (Bueno, no todos los chicos ,solo los serios estaban para vigilar al zorro del grupo).La chica al ver los pervertidos, se quedo en silencio por unos momentos, estaba silenciosa, hasta que entonces puso los sellos como cuando concentras el chakra y entonces apareció una segunda Sakura al lado suya, no era ni mas ni menos que la Inner Sakura.

-¡ARRH! ¿Pero que coño hacen estos putos pervertidos aquí? – Dijo la Inner Sakura – ¿Les pateamos sus putos culos,Sakura-sama?

-Por supuesto – Sakura estaba poseida,no se la reconocía – ¡¡¡iros a la puta mierda todos!!! ¡¡¡Chandaro!!! – Sakura se preparaba para un ataque combinatorio con la Inner Sakura.Naruto que estaba totalmente cagado al ver la Inner Sakura,se estaba agarrando a Sasuke y este a su vez,se limitaba a quitarse y pegar a Naruto en el cuello como lo había hecho antes cuando espiaba a Sakura en ropa interior y cuando dijo aquella estupidez (esa frase estará en nuestros corazones)

-¡¡Ha salido,ha salido Satanas!! ¡¡Estamos acabados,estamos acabados!! ¡¡Vamos a morir!! – Naruto llorando y cagado.

-¡¡Suéltame lapa!! Ni que fuera tu madre,pedazo de burro!! – Sasuke intentado huir del baboso y de la bestia.

Shikamaru se escondía de los demás, agachado y con su pose pensativa, pensando en que le va a explicar a la quinta Hokage el porque el suceso que va a ocurrir va a ocurrir y las razones.Neji se quedo en donde estaba y tenso del gran miedo tenia al ver la Inner Sakura,le habían hablado de ella tanto que no se lo creía, hasta ahora claro.Y Sai por fin,en toda su vida, cambia de cara por primera vez!!! (OMG!!! No me lo puedo creer! Se escucha de fondo la canción del 8 ED de Naruto y baila "Hajimete kimi to shabetta"),Su cara pasa de ser "Voy a ser el feliz y así nadie se va a dar cuenta de mis intenciones" a "tengo miedo y creo que me he hecho pis pero de verdad". Pero ya no había escapatoria, pues Sakura y la Inner Sakura,ya iban a dar un golpe final.

-¡¡¡Iros al infierno!!! – Dijeron las 2 ala vez que mientras golpearon el armario haciendo KA-BOM,haciendo que se rompiera el armario y la pared de los chicos y estos a su vez volaron y cayeron al suelo como si fueran unas mierdas pudriéndose al caer.Sakura y la Inner se felicitaron a si mismas y se chocaron los 5.

-¡Yeah! Le hemos pateado bien el culo a esos desgraciados! Si los tuviera en mis manos,les cortaría en trocitos sus huevos y…

-¡¡Inner!! ¡Ese lenguaje! ¡¡Yo no te he enseñado a decir esas palabras!!

-Ah! Lo siento mucho... – Se sintió un poco avergonzada.Tenia miedo de que Sakura le riñera.- Para cuando me necesites,me vuelves a llamar,¿si?

-¡Por supuesto!

Y la Inner junto sus manos como cuando concentras el Chakra y desapareció dejando un humo alrededor.Las demás chicas se quedaron sin habla al ver el sitio como se ha quedado,totalmente destruido el armario donde estaban sus ropas, y al ver la nueva técnica de Sakura de que tanto hablaba y hacia perfeccionado.

-Eh…esto…Sakura…no me digas…¿de que esa es tu técnica nueva? – Ino alucinando y sin habla. 

-Vaya,con que la envidia te corroe,¿eh? –Sakura dando aire de superioridad.

-¿Naruto-kun estará bien…? – Hinata preocupada por el rubio.

-No me esperaba de Neji y Shikamaru nos espiara…los he perdido todo el respeto que tenia. – Decía Temari suspirando.

-Un momento...creo que he visto también dentro a Sasuke – Tenten acordándose de que chicos las estaba espiando.

Sakura por unos momentos,se quedo sin habla.Se quería tirar por un puente de la atrocidad que le había hecho a Sasuke.Asi que se metió en donde hizo el agujero,y fue a donde se encontraba a Sasuke que se estaba recuperando.

-¡Sasuke-kun! Lo siento mucho! No sabia que estaba con ellos y…y…

-No pasa nada…no debí haberme metido con ellos pero es que Naruto…

-¡No te muevas! Te voy a curar un poco.

Sakura puso sus manos en el torso de Sasuke,curándole un poco con su técnica de curación.Mientras con su mente hablaba con la Inner. 

-Vaya,vaya,vaya.Asi que tu real intención no es curarle sino servirte sus necesidades,¿no?

-¿Creias que no me iba a aprovechar de él? Que poco me conoces Inner. 

-Siempre seguiré tus pasos,Sakura-sama – Dijo la Inner ilusionada.

Las demás chicas también entraron a la habitación de los chicos y cada una fueron a donde estaba sus chicos.Tenten cogió el brazo de Neji y se lo puso alrededor suya y le ayudo a levantarse.

-Hay que ver Neji,tú eres el mayor y no haces nada para evitar esto… 

-Solo estaba vigilando a que el estúpido de Naruto no te espiara…

-Neji…¿estas celoso? – Tenten con voz burlona.

-No haré ningún comentario…-Neji disimulando el sonrojo que tenía.

Temari se pone delante de Shikamaru que ya se había levantado.Tenia la cara seria como siempre.

-¿Sabes que me has decepcionado como hombre?

-¿Sabes que eres una chica muy problemática?

Ahora vamos con Sai,que al rato después,volvio su cara de siempre,aun tumbado en el suelo del golpee apareció Ino delante suya,que se puso delante de la cabeza de Sai.Estaba escondiendo algo por detrás.

-Oh,estas aquí.¿Sabes una cosa? Ahora mismo estoy viendo una vista tan bella y…-Fue interrumpido,pues Ino se dio cuenta de que Sai le estaba mirando debajo de la falda y le tiro lo que tenia en la espalda: una maceta que le dio de lleno en la cara.

-¡¡VOY A AYUDAR A KIBA!! – Ino con la furia dejando a Sai tirado completamente.

Y por ultimo,Hinata se acerco a Naruto,se puso de rodilla al lado suya.Este levanto la cabeza y vio a Hinata tan mona con el traje de la función.

-Ah…Hinata… 

-Naruto-kun,¿estas bien?

-Eh…si,estoy bien… 

Naruto se acerco un poco a Hinata,se sentó al lado suya y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.Hinata al verle,se dio cuenta de lo guapo que estaba sin la parte de arriba.Se acordó de que las chica les decía, de que si había una oportunidad así, habría que aprovecharse de él, pero en su interior le decía, que lo mejor era no estropear este momento tan bonito para ella y para el.

Pero ese momento se iba a terminar,pues de repente aparecieron en la puerta Tsunade y Jiraiya al escuchar la explosión,la quinta Hokage al ver como estaba la pared del cuarto,su cara cambio a la de la pintura de hombro asustado de Pablo Picasso.

-¿¿¿¡¡¡Pero se puede saber que coño ha pasado aquí!!!??? 

-Tsunade,tampoco tienes que hablar de esa manera tan brusca… 

-Y como quieres que me ponga!? ¡Que luego los viejos me echan la bronca!

Jiraiya vio el agujero de la pared,y se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba el agujero que tenia para espiar a las chicas.Se habia ido al traste uno de sus escondrijos para recolectar información.

-No!!! No puede ser!! – Lloraba de tristeza – Como ha podido pasar esto!? – Se puso se rodillas y se lamentaba.

Tsunade suspiraba por detrás de el,como diciendo "que pena de hombre,no va a cambiar nunca".Y entonces le pego en la cabeza.

-¡Pero que viejo verde que eres,Jiraiya! Si das ese ejemplo,es normal que los demás chicos se fijen en ti y hagan lo mismo…hasta los mas serios y decentes del grupo estaban espiando…hay que ver a donde llegaremos a pasar? – Tsunade lamentándose.

Sasuke,Shikamaru y Neji,tenian una gotita en la cabeza.Jiraiya,después de deprimirse un rato, se dio cuenta de que algo tenia Naruto por detrás y se acerco a el.

-Oye Naruto…creo que deberías ir al hospital pronto.

-¿Porque lo dices Ero-sennin? 

-Tienes el cuello totalmente rojo.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y miro a Jiraiya con cara de matarlo con la mirada.No quería que nadie mas le diera en el cuello o hablase de eso y estaba harto de que le pegaran ahí siempre.

-Ero-sennin…ni intentes hablar del tema…-Intentaba no sacar el Kyubi por si acaso. 

-Bueno…Ahora los que faltan por arreglarse, que se pongan ya las ropas,¡que dentro de media hora os quiero ver a todos detrás de las cortinas para preparar los últimos detalles y practicar con la técnica que os dije que os aprenderíais!

¿qué será esa técnica de la que habla Tsunade? ¿Cómo será al fin la obra? ¿Quiénes les habrá tocado cada uno? Y lo mas importante de todo: podrá al fin de una vez por todas,Naruto y Hinata besarse al fin?

FIN DEL CAPITULO 6


	8. ¿Técnica preparatoria o malpensadora? 1º

A LA TERCERA VA LA VENCIDA

Capitulo 7 : ¿ Técnica preparatoria o malpensadora ? 1º parte

A solo media hora de que empezara el teatro, un buen sermón estaba dando Tsunade,la 5º Hokage,a los participantes de ella.Y todo por un simple agujero para espiar a las chicas.

- Después del escándalo que habéis montado hace un rato, espero que seáis concientes del error que habéis cometido y que sea la ultima vez que pase esto...

Todos estaban en silencio y mirando a Tsunade,como la unica cosa/persona que hay en la sala.Todos ya estaban vestidos para la funcion,aunque algunos tenias la cara un poco estropeada por la fuerza de Tsunade (ejemplo,Naruto).Nadie quería responder a Tsunade,estaba demasiada alterada,habia invertido tanto en el teatro, para que ahora se les fuera de las manos.

- Chichos sí sale bien, nuestros problema económico que tenemos desaparecian e irian a la donacion.Es la clave para que el teatro salga bien, sin ningún fallo o equivocacion.Ay...-Suspiraba - me duele mucho la garganta...

- Tsunade,llevas 20 minutos hablando con todos, es normal que estés asi,es que haces unos discursos...-Jiraiya le contesto,que estaba al lado suya.

- Jiraiya,no eres el indicado a tranquilizarme...Ese agujero deberia haberse quitado hace años!! Porque no lo tapaste???

- Si lo tapo,como conseguiría información para mi nuevas historias? - Replico Jiraiya,admitiendo q ese agujero solo era para espiar a las chicas jóvenes y desnudas.

Tsunade no aguanto mas y le pego a la cabeza tirándolo al suelo.Los demás, con una gotita en la cabeza, retrocedieron un paso para que no estorbaran

- ¡Siempre igual! No vas a cambiar nunca! Tan pervertido como siempre...

- Y tu tan brutona como siempre...-Hablando bajito Jiraiya.

Tsunade lo escucho y le cogio por el hombro levantándolo como si fuera una pluma.Su cara era Satanás en persona.

- Repite si tienes huevos,Jiraiya...

- Ey,ey...¿no creéis que ya sois suficientemente mayores para pelearos como unos niños?

Tsunade reconoció la voz y soltó a Jiraiya,cayendose al suelo de nuevo.

- ¡Kakashi!

Se dio la vuelta y lo encontró detrás de ella.

- Hola a todos - Dijo Kakashi con su esencia de siempre.

- Kakashi...-Tsunade le toco el hombro - Deberías estar aquí hace una hora... ¿porque has tardado tanto?

- Es que...me perdí por el camino de la vida y...

- En realidad...es que estuviste esperando el nuevo libro Ichi-Ichi Paradise en la tienda.-Apareció al lado de Kakashi, Iruka, tosiendo como diciendo que no engañe mas a la gente y que diga la verdad.

- Has leído ya mi libro,Kakashi?? - Se levanto rápidamente Jiraiya al suelo - Y que te parece? eh?

Kakashi le miro,y le contesto con su mano, el símbolo de victoria , afirmando que este nuevo libro va a ser un gran éxito después de los anteriores.Tsunade se le acaba la paciencia.

- Bueno...Iruka...Kakashi...mostrarle a los chicos la técnica...

- Pero no falta gente? Aquí hay 14 personas solo...

- Esas 2 personas que faltan ya han llegado...

Una voz misteriosa hizo asustar un poco a Iruka por detrás, eran Kankuro y el nuevo Kazekage,Gaara,que habían regresado de los vestuarios con la ropa ya puesta.

- Ahora ya están los 16 - Dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

- Ahora,os repartís el grupo en 2,las chicas estarán con Iruka,mientras que Kakashi con los chicos.No tardeéis que falta menos de media hora!

Todos se disponieron a ir con su grupo despacio , dejando solos a Jiraiya y a Tsunade en la sala.Tsunade otra vez suspira.

-...Bueno,toca ahora a descansar un poco...-Se dirigía a irse cuando Jiraiya le detuvo.

- Tsunade...lo de brutona...no lo dije queriendo, así que, porqué no después de la funcion,te invito a sake en el lugar de siempre?

- Mmmm,suena interesante, pero Jiraiya...- Se dispone a golpear a Jiraiya llevandolo a la otra punta del cuarto - Por lo menos...disimula que me vas metiendo mano,si? Ufff,esto de pegar a Jiraiya se me quita los dolores de los huesos...ya estoy mucho mejor!

Una vez que Tsunade se haya descargado con Jiraiya,vamos con el grupo de las chicas con Iruka.

-Chicas ,se que a vosotras no tendre ningun problema,teneis una mente muy sana que la de los chicos...es que ya tienen una edad muy mala...bueno yo tambien pase lo mismo a vuestra edad.

-Iruka-sensei,que tipo de prueba nos haras? - Pregunto Sakura

- Ja! La tecnica de mi clan funciona perfectamente ,no tiene ningun fallo,asi que no le veo logica que la volvamos a usar y mas para una simple prueba - Dijo Ino,como demostrando que su Clan es el mejor que los demas

- Ino,se que esta tecnica funciona,lo hemos probado el dia anterior,pero por ordenes de Godaime-sama,tendremos q volver a repetirla,para que no penseis en otras cosas por culpa de algunas escenas del guion.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta a que "escenas" se refierian ,se pusieron un poco rojas.

-Ejem,ya que estamos listos,poner los sellos de las tecnicas y activarla.

Todas,incluso Iruka,pusieron el sello correspondiente e hicieron la tecnica.No habia ningun cambio fisicamente.

-Y ahora...- Busca el guion y se pone a ojearlo un poco.Encuentra una escena y se la lee,haciendo que se la imagine en su cabeza,y por conexion con la tecnicas,esas escenas que tienen en su mente tambien las puede ver las chicas.

- Que aburrido...-Tenten bostezando

- Me esperaba otra cosa...eso ya lo hacen en la calle todo los dias.-Replico Ino decepcionada

- Esto es problematico - Temari ya hablando como Shikamaru

- Yo esto lo veo mas normal...-Sakura sin extrañarse ni nada.

- Estas insinuando que has hecho ya algo con Sasuke??

- No tengo una mente tan perversa como tu!

La imagen que tenian en sus mente desaparecio,a causa de q Iruka se desconcentro con el grito de Sakura.

- No griteis,por favor!

- Pues mira,Ino-cerda.Te demostrare lo que quiero que Sasuke-kun me haga y no es lo que tu piensas...

La tecnica se activo de nuevo,ya que la que se esta imaginando cosas por su mente es Sakura._Vemos una habitacion...oscura...bueno no tan oscura porque sino,no se podria ver nada,asi que le ponemos unas 2 velas y asi hay luz.El cuarto no era muy grande,pero tampoco tan pequeño.Se ve que en una de las paredes,habia un gran abanico con 2 colores : el blanco y el rojo (y efectivamente,estamos en la casa de Sasuke).Se ven en la cama que habias 2 personas,una de ellas estaba sentada encima de la otro,q tambien estaba sentado.Los 2 se estaban demostrando su amor,a base de besos y abrazos mutuamente los 2,tan cerca,tan...apasionadamente.Una vez empezado el descanso,se separan los 2,se ven que la que esta encima,era Sakura,con un vestido muy corto sexy,de color rosa fuerte oscuro;y el que esta apoyando a Sakura,era Sasuke,que llevaba un traje negro con cortaba negra tambien y una camisa roja fuerte._

_- Sakura...tus ojos esmeraldas...y pelo especial le acaria el pelo - me hacen verte tan hermosa,tan bella...y me entran unas ganas de besarte._

_- Sasuke-kun,no se que decirte ante todo lo que me dices...se me acaban las ideas y - Se detuvo porque Sasuke se apoyo en la frente de Sakura con su frente tambien._

_- Mmm,Sakura...no te sientas obligada a decirme cosas,ademas,tu te mereces todos los piropos del mundo porque tu...me haces sentir vivo...sin ti yo...no seria el que soy ahora..._

_Sakura sorprendida y muy roja,le respondio con un beso largo en sus labios rojos.Sasuke queria agradecerle todo lo que le ha hecho,asi que empieza a desabrocharse la corbata y la camisa _

_- Y ahora...¿Quieres probarme un poco...?_

El sueño se detuvo.Ya que cierta persona llamada Ino habia interrumpido el momento SasuSaku que tenia Sakura.La habia tirado una mini-maceta en la cabeza por pensar en cosas con Sasuke que no debia pensar.Y lo mas gracioso de todo es que Ino tenia sangre por la nariz,en realida,apoya al SasuSaku ? O es un truco para engañarnos? Entonces,en la mente de Sakura,le aparecio la Inner-Sakura que ha acudido en su ayuda al ver que la habian pegado.

- Sakura-sama...quieres usar mi poder para matar a esa cosa morada rubia? - Pregunto Sakura Inner

- No hace falta...

Sakura miro a Ino,y una milesima de segundos respondio al ataca macetero con un buen puñetazo y mucho griterio.Mientras,las otras 3 kunoichis,detras de las fieras,se imaginaban cada una como seria la continuacion del "Momento" SasuSaku,cada una sentada de rodillas tomando un té tranquilamente.

- Sakura! Deja ya de pensar tanto en Sasuke!! Tu en realidad no eres asi!! - Grito Iruka al ver que la imagen que tenia de la mas empollona de todas se le estaba quitando poco a poco.Unos segundos despues,Sakura se quedo quieta parando la pelea

- Pero de todas formas...ojala el me diga esas cosas...

- Como? Sasuke...no te dice nada? - Pregunto Ino confusa.

- Es que...-Sakura empieza a jugar con los dedos como si fuera Hinata - le da verguenza decirme piropos...

El mundo se cayo en ese momento.

- Como paso esta mañana... - Y Sakura activo la tecnica otra vez.

_Vemos por la mañana,que Sasuke recogia a Sakura de su casa.Sakura llevaba una orquilla en el pelo.Queria q Sasuke se diese cuenta y le dijera algo bonito.Caminaban los 2,cogidos de las manos,y ninguno de los 2 decian nada.Por un lado a una impaciente Sakura que como seguia asi,le dan las uvas ; y a un vergonzoso Sasuke que se dio cuenta de la orquilla pero no sabia que decirle y evitaba mirarla._

_- Sakura-sama...quiere q salga para que le de una ostia a Sasuke-kun-sama? - Pregunto la Inner a Sakura_

_- No te atrevas a pegarle! El es sagrado! - Sakura con cara demonio y mezcla de podricion_

_- Si,si! - La Inner desaparecio sin dejar un rastro de la mente de Sakura._

_Sakura no aguanto mas y empezo a mirar a Sasuke,este se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Sakura,asi que para que se quedara mas tranquila...por fin hablo_

_- Sakura...eh...te queda bien...la orquilla - Sasuke rojo y volvio a mirar al lado contrario de Sakura.Esta cogio una depresion y no le hablo hasta que llegaron a su destino..._

- Y que paso con la orquilla? - Pregunto Hinata

- Esta en un barranco y no volvera jamas - Sakura le respondio deprimida.

- Este es el Sasuke...que me enamore de pequeña...? - Ino por una parte estaba triste por la imagen q estaba dando Sasuke por estar cerca de Sakura y por otra se alegraba de no tener un chico asi. - A mi me gustan los chicos apuestos,decididos,que tomen la iniciativa y te den todo lo que tu quieras,ay q bonito seria...

- Oh,no ya empezamos - Temari quejandose de escuchar lo mismo de siempre

- Que pesada es con lo mismo...y encima ahora se esta imaginando un rubio que le esta dando piropos - Sakura intentado vomitar pero no puede.

- Ya se lo que hare para que se calle un rato - Dijo Temari

- El que? - Pregunto Tenten.

- Voy a darle un pequeño empujoncito - Temari sonriendo para si misma

- Un empujoncito? - Pregunto Hinata con la duda de lo que iba a hacer

- Ya lo vereis - Temari dicho esto,se dirigio a donde estaba Ino,soñando con su principe azul,ahora vemos lo que se esta imaginando Ino.

_Vemos a Ino sentada encima del supuesto chico (que no se me poke la imagen del chico es negra totalmente menos el pelo que es rubio,que es lo unico q sabemos y NO ES NARUTO ¬¬ ),le estaba haciendo cosquillas_

_- Ja,ja,ja no me hagas cosquillas_

_- Si se que en el fondo te gusta..._

_- Que pillin eres..._

Una vez que Temari estaba detras de Ino,se acerco a ella en su cabeza y dijo la palabra magica

- Sai...

La imagen que tenia del chico,cambio y paso a ser Sai.Dios un brinco y se alejo un poco de Sai.

- Sa-sa-sa-sai!! Que haces tu aqui?? Donde esta mi principe azul???

- Hola belleza

- No me digas esas cosas!! - Se baja de Sai y se dispone a darle a Sai con una de sus macetas favoritas,y por primera vez...NO TIENE MACETA QUE DARLE!!!

- Segun lei en un libro en la biblioteca de Konoha...como era...hay que demostrar que las chicas son muy guapas con pi...pi...piropos? ah si! Con piropos - Su sonrisa de siempre

- Sai...no sabia que...para ti...me veias como a una chica tan mona...

- Ademas,tambien lei que os gustan que os hagan estas cosas - Se acerca a ella y le acaricia la cara

- Sai...yo... - Ino estaba sorprendida del cambio que ha dado Sai,ha recapacitado en la vida por fin!

- Y esto tambien...- Le coge de la mano y se la pone en su pecho

- Ha cambiado tanto...tiene un torso...creo q me arrepiento de haberle maltratado tanto...creo q apartir de ahora,no le tirare mas las macetas...- Ino pensando para si misma y arrepintiendose despues de ver q Sai era una buena persona que necesitaba ayuda para caminar en el camino de la vida

- Y tambien tocar aqui...- Con su sonrisa impecable,coge de nuevo de la mano de Ino,y esta vez va para abajo,para abajo y poco mas abajo de la barriga,para llegar a la...

- ...!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Hizo un grito estraño de un gato recien nacido que le acaban de pisar la cola y se desmaya de la emocion chorreando la sangre que estaba desperdigando por el suelo del cuarto,y si os habeis dado cuenta,la tecnica se desactivo de nuevo por el desmayo de Ino.

- No te has pasado un poco Temari? - Dijo Tenten al ver la situacion

- Si solo he dicho Sai

- Ino se ha convertido en una pervertida...

- Y el mas pervertido es Naruto...harian buena pareja...

- Eso no es verdad! Naruto-kun no es asi!!

- Si se imagino cosas contigo con una muñeca...- Dijo Temari

- Pero eso era por culpa de una tecnica y...el haria otra cosa! - Defendio Hinata a su amado bello rubiales.

Todas se quedaron mirando a Hinata,para saber lo que Naruto haría con ella que no fuera meterle mano o meterle mano. Al no tener ninguna experencia como pareja,a lo mejor lo que va a decir sera muy soso para las demas. Esto ha llegado hasta tal punto que Ino se recupera de su shock y moviendose como una serpiente aparece delante de Hinata y se pone en la pose tipica de Sasuke (la que se pone las manos en la boca)

- Cuenta…-Ino pone cara de interesada

Hinata traga saliva y empieza a imaginar todo con la tecnica…

_Esta vez vemos a Hinata huyendo de un grupo de ninjas que la han estado persiguiendo durante un rato.Hasta que en un momento,Hinata tropieza y se cae de la rama del arbol y cae al suelo , haciendose daño en el pie . Los ninjas se dirijieron donde estaba Hinata en el suelo y la rodearon para que no huyera.Hinata saca su kunai,pero en el momento que lo pone en defensa,un shuriken le da en el brazo rajando un poco la ropa y dejando caer su kunai.Los ninjas iban acercando poco a poco hasta que…uno de los ninjas cayo al suelo ensagrentado._

_- Pero que demonios…?_

_Ante la confusion,los ninjas retrocedieron y se pusieron en guardia.Entonces otro ninja cayo al suelo muerto,pero esta vez se veia un rayo naranja que se dejo ver al final.Hinata abrio los ojos y vio a esa persona delante suya…mezcla de butanero y heavy;símbolo rojo espiral en su espalda que te dara mareo,rubio brillante que te va a dejar ciego y unos ojos azules como el cielo que te va a dejar mudo.Y lo mejor de todo mostro su mejor sonrisa como de sastifaccion._

_-Tu! Maldito!_

_-Cuidado!,que tiene el zorro !_

_-Mm,ya sabeis quien soy…_

_-Naruto-kun…-no podia seguir hablando a causa de las heridas que tiene_

_-Hinata.ya me ocupo yo de todos estos hijos de puta que te han hecho daño._

_Naruto desaparecio de nuevo y a la velocidad de la luz empezo a acatar a los ninjas como un psicopata loco desesperado.Un rato después,tras la caida del ultimo ninja,Hinata se acerco a Naruto,ya que este se desmayo del cansancio y le sujeto por detrás.Se veia que estaba sangrando por la cabeza,la cinta se le cayo al suelo y su ropa estaba un poco rajada a causa de la pelea;asi que Hinata busco el unico ungüento que tenia disponible ,puso comodo a Naruto y le desabrocho el chaleco y le empieza a hechar la crema…_

_-No deberias haber luchado…podria haberte pasado algo grave…_

_-No podia permitir que te tocaran_

_-Tenia que hacerlo Naruto-kun,sino no podria vengarme de mi padre_

_-No vuelvas a intentarlo!! – Se levanta brucamente y mira a Hinata – Olvidate de la venganza y fugate conmigo! Olvidemos todo y hagamos una vida nueva,tu padre lo que quiere es hacerte sufrir con todo esto!_

_-Pero mi orgullo y mi clan no me permite huir de esta maldición…debo seguir con esto o sino mi conciencia no estara tranquila_

_-Hinata! No lo entiendes!? – Se acerca a Hinata y la lleva a un arbol apoyandola – Te necesito! Quiero estar contigo! Ya me da igual todo lo que me digan y me hagan! Lo importante ahora en mi vida eres tu… - Su mirada se convirtió en la de un playboy_

_-Naruto-kun,yo tambien te Quero y quiero estar a tu lado,pero…_

_-Nada de peros! Llevo tiempo esperando a que te decidas a renunciar a…-No pudo seguir porque se mareo a causa de la herida de la cabeza y Hinata le cogio en brazos_

_-Naruto-kun! Estas bien?_

_-Hinata…sabes que si mientras estoy contigo…-Se acerca a ella y por sorpresa le da un beso en sus labios y ella le abraza intensamente _

_-Quiero que todo esto se acabe…_

_-Yo tambien…-Se empieza a quitar la camiseta_

_-Pero que vas a ha…? – No pudo seguir porque Naruto le tapo la boca con su dedo,seguia sonriendo y estaba decidido a lo que iba a hacer_

_-Hinata…no puedo aguantar mas el deseo que tengo hacia ti…_

_-Pero y tus heridas? Debes recuperarte primero!_

_-Que mas da mis heridas si lo mas importante en estos momentos eres tu…?_

Y esa fueron sus ultimas palabras,ya que lo siguiente que estaba sucediendo,no se podia ver ( aparte porque no lo pueden ver los niños menores de 18 años y los que son buenos),porque nos encontramos con Hinata que miraba el techo con una cara de viciada (como las drogas),y teniendo sangre por la nariz delante de todas las marujas.

-Esta es Hinata…?

-Y quien tiene la culpa de todo esto? Naruto,es una mala influencia…

-Pero sin la cinta gana muchos puntos,no sabia que fueran tan guapo

-Y parece que esta bien desarrollado…de verdad que no habeis nada? – Pregunto Temari ya que dudaba si habian hecho algo o no

-Yo no…aun no…he hecho nada con Naruto-kun…-Hinata roja por la pregunta

-Ya me sonaba demasiado la escena…es del capitulo "Pasion de Ninjas" de esta semana!! – Dijo al darse cuenta del momento NaruHina que puso Hinata

-Vez esas cosas???

-Es la mejor novela de este año! Y con el actor mas guapo de todos los tiempos! – Ino ilusionada

-Yo la veo por mi hermana que tambien lo ve

-Yo tambien estoy enganchada! Es la novela que te enseña a dar el primer paso en el primer encuentro! – Respondio Tenten

-Esa novela aburre…las he visto mejores – Dijo Temari

-No insultes la novela! Es perfecta! – Grito Ino

-Con Shikamaru lo hago mejor que todos esos juntos…

Ino se empezo a reir al escuchar la frase de Temari

-Con lo flojo que es,seguro que es demasiado problemático hacerlo!! – Ino trocándose de la risa

-Eso es lo que tu crees…-Temari cierra los ojos y les muestra con la tecnica lo flojo que era Shikamaru…

Como estamos en un fic comico y no porno,no mostrare las cosas que hacen los 2 solos a un publico que se emocionaria con solo ver un culo,torso,teta,y ciertas zonas que si las sigo,seria lo mas borde que diria en este capitulo u otro anterior.De todas formas,si yo quisiera,habria hecho mil fics lemons NaruHina por culpa de cierto autor que es un puto y un hijo de perra que tiene la mente en otras cosas que su pareja favorita de Naruto y como siempre digo y dire : I NEED PORN NARUHINA! Miaka huye del lugar antes de que le atrapen la policia que la persiguen por estar prostituyendose con Naruto en una esquina para que este se lo aplique a Hinata,pero en realidad,se ha querido aprovechar de el para tener un hijo rubio ojos azules

Poco a poco,las caras de las chicas se iban cambiado a "OMG" e Ino ya dejo de reirse bruscamente y miran a Temari sentada con las piernas cruzadas y entonces se acercaron a ellas

-Como lo has vuelto tan maquina?

-Cuantas veces lo haceis por semana!

-Eres mi idolo Temari – Ino alavando a Temari de rodillas

-Habeis hecho ya sadomaso?

El ruido de un disco rallado aparecio y desaparecio en un segundo,se estrañaron por la pregunta que formulo Tenten

-…Que? Que ocurre?

-Etto…Neji se deja?

-No pero…estuve casi a punto de conseguirlo!!! Vereis,el otro dia,Neji y yo estabamos en mi casa cenando tranquilamente,y cuando habiamos acabado,le lanze 3 kunais y se asusto y se levanto de la mesa,pero algo le pesaba el culo,le habia puesto superglu en su silla para que cayera al suelo,y cayo al suelo.Asi que yo me acerque a el para atraparle pero se movio bruscamente y se cayo al suelo queriendo y se movia como un babosa que estaba a punto de ser cogida por un aguila.Asi que me puse encima de la mesa y me arranque mi ropa para mostrar mi ropa sadomaso que me compre el mes pasado,si llego tiempo planeando esto.Y salte encima suya y le atrape ,el se asusto ,yo me emocione hasta tal punto que le rompi la parte de arriba mostrando su cuerpo bello y sexy .Y saque mi rollo para invocar una de mis armas que mas uso y favoritas,el palo que se alarga.Y cuando iba a empezar con el ritual … - Hubo un minuto de silencio y su voz cambio de depresion – la puerta de mi casa se rompio y salio mucho humo,y por culpa de la fuerza brutal , Sali volando chocando contra la pared…La culpa de todo esto…la tiene…la tienen Lee y Gai-sensei!!! – Empezo a gritar y mover bruscamente los brazos - Que estaban entrenando y se les fue la olla!!! Me cortaron todo el rollo!!!

-Vale,vale,pero no hacia falta que nos lo dijera,la tecnica se activo – Ino consolando a Tenten que se le saltaban las lagrimas

-Ahora entiendo porque Neji-ni-sama esta tan raro últimamente…sobre todo cuando ve objetos afilados y alargados…

-Lo que se da cuenta una al cabo de los años…-Sakura flipando con lo que le paso Tenten en su intento de atraer a Neji al sadomaso,la imagen que tenia de Tenten ha desaparecido totalmente.

Ya hemos visto las mentes libres y puras que tienen nuestras kunoichis,pero…aquí hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto…mas bien falta alguien,alguien que se le ha ignorado por completo al saber que era lo que deseaban hacer cada una con sus chicos playboys sexys y violables y que creiais que lo he despreciado (no soy como Kishimoto),Se encontraba en la otra punta del cuarto intentado no escuchar nada,nervioso,el sudor aparecia en su cara…era Iruka,que se habia tragado las 5 peliculas enteritas e intentaba no imaginarse nada.

-Bien tranquilo…no pasa nada,se va a terminar todo esto…-Se lo decia a si mismo hasta que se dio cuenta una cosa – La tecnica! No me acordaba de ella – Puso el sello correspondiente y la desactivo,pero lo peor iba a venir ahora,ya que se desactivo la "tecnica",por fin podia estar tranquilo y ya que estaba emocionado por las telenovelas que acaba de ver,podia imaginarse las cosas con quien admiraba mucho.

Mientras que las chicas cotorreaban y cotorreaban,algo les vino en su mente…2 cuerpos desnudos rozandose…pelo largo negro…pelo corto como el de un chico…y lo peor de todo es que estan 2 tios…y no podian ser un tio y una tia…Esos les hizo asustar bastante…sabia perfectamente que ninguna de las 5 eran fangirl del YAOI,se miraron y preguntaron quien era la que se estaba imaginando esas cosas…y se dieron cuenta que ninguna de ellas no era.Pero en ese momento…se dieron cuenta de algo…no eran 5 personas en la sala…eran 6 PERSONAS,5 chicas y un chico…un adulto…un chunnin…un profesor…Miraron a Iruka que estaba en la otra punta , sus mirada fijadas en el,hicieron que el se diera la vuelta y puso cara de no saber porque le estaban mirando asi…

-Mmm? Ocurre algo chicas…? Tengo algo en la cara?

Y esa escena Yaoi que estaba en sus mentes por fin se les vio la luz quien era cada uno…uno tenia una cicatriz en la cara…el otro una mascara que le tapaba la cara…eso hizo que las chicas retrocedieran y evitaban mirarle.Este no entendio nada.

-Ah por cierto,la tecnica la podeis desactivar asi…-Puso el sello que deberian hacer,pero…se dio cuenta de algo…

Habia puesto el sello mal antes,lo que le hizo pensar que lo que estaba pensando se lo ha transmitido a las chicas , eso implicaba que han visto lo que estaba pensando, que estaba pensando en sus cosas,en sus cosas yaoi y eso hizo se miraron durante mucho y largo rato,mientras que sus caras tenian miedo profundo ,incluso la cara de Iruka se le cambio de color a blanco (peor que Sai en el anime,vamos)…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! – Las 5 chicas gritaron lo mas que podian y huyeron desesperadamente de la situación como si estuviera en una maratón y tenian que dar su mayor resistencia a ello ,como si fuera lo mas sagrado llegar a la meta sino podrian morir ahogadas en el infierno infinito y mas alla (ya me toy emparanoyando con todo esto ).El caso que las chicas se fueron del lugar teniendo un gran trauma por ver las fantasias sexuales que tenia Iruka con…con…con KAKASHI!! ( y eso que a mi me gusta mas el SasuNaru ). Iruka,al descubrirse su secreto cayo redondo al suelo de rodillas,y pidiendo suplicas…

-No es lo que pensaiiiiiiii s!!!

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	9. ¿Técnica preparatoria o malpensadora? 2º

A la tercera va la vencida

Capitulo 8

_¿ Técnica preparatoria o malpensadora ? (2º parte)_

_Nos encontramos un cuarto…mas bien la entrada de una casa, la puerta se empezaba a abrir, y se veía a Sasuke, con el traje de Chunnin. No, no era el traje Chunnin, mas bien era el traje de la antigua policía de Konoha que el Clan Uchiha mantenía antes de la masacre de Uchiha Itachi hace unos años. Como iba diciendo, se veía a Sasuke entrando a la casa con cara de cansancio._

_- Ya he vuelto – Dijo Sasuke mientras cerraba la puerta y se quitaba las sandalias ninja._

_- ¡Hola, Sasuke-kun! – A lo lejos, decía Sakura en la cocina que estaban preparando la cena que iban a tomar los 2. - ¿Qué tal te ha ido en el trabajo? _

_- Aburrido…como siempre – Se dirigió al salón (una impresionante sala que parecía 3 cuartos en uno) y se sentó en el sofá con la piernas abiertas y los brazos por encima del sofa – Mmm…¿es mi imaginación o…hoy cenamos mi comida favorita? – Pregunto Sasuke oliendo comida que venia desde la cocina._

_- Has acertado – Contesto Sakura – Y también…tengo otra sorpresa para ti…_

_Sasuke movió la cabeza para poder ver a Sakura ,pero no podía desde la postura que tenia en el sofa. Unos segundos después, sintió que Sakura caminaba y venia hacia donde estaba el._

_- ¿ Y que sorpresa es? – Pregunto Sasuke con los ojos cerrados, con su sonrisa satisfecha y esperando a poder ver a Sakura que aun no lo había visto durante todo el día. Pero sin que se diese cuenta, Sakura le tapo los ojos sin darse cuenta._

_- No te la pueda decir, si no, no tendría su gracia pero te daré una pista… - Se acerco a la oreja de Sasuke para decirle la pista – Solo llevo el delantal puesto…_

_Sasuke al escuchar eso, giro rápidamente su cabeza para comprobar lo que había dicho Sakura era cierto, y efectivamente, llevaba solo el delantal que usa cuando esta en la cocina. Sakura no tenia mucho pecho ,pero se le veía un poco por la parte de arriba del delantal. No podía evitar volver a tocar esos suaves pechos que eran perfectos para Sasuke, así que se dio la vuelta ,cogió a Sakura de la cintura y se la llevo a sentarla encima suya en el sofá. Le empezó a besar por el cuello con intensidad de Sakura, mientras que sus manos intentan quitarle el lazo del delantal para poder verla desnuda .Sakura ,intentaba detener a Sasuke._

_- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡¡Que la cena se va a quemar!!_

_- ¿Que importa? Ahora solo quiero comer una cosa…que solo me lo puedes dar tu…- Consiguió quitar el delantal y la tumbo en el sofá boca arriba – Hoy…te voy a hacer disfrutar…Sakura…_

_- Sasuke…no…aun no…no vayas ahí…Sasu…ke-kun…_

- ¡¡¡OMG!!! – Pegó un gran grito Naruto y puso sus manos en su cabeza con desesperación.

- Estupido…no grites que sino no sigo…- Respondió Sasuke a Naruto.

- ¡Maldito! ¡¡¡Ya has hecho cosas con Sakura-chan!!!

- Eso no te incumbe, desgraciado de mierda…

- ¡¡Serás puto!!

Naruto a pesar de que se quejaba de que con la técnica/prueba que le habían enseñado Kakashi para comprobar que estaban preparados para la actuación de la función, tenia la nariz sangrando, porque aun que no le guste la idea de que Sasuke ya haya o no hecho cosas con Sakura, en el fondo le había puesto cachondo la situación. Pero no era el único que estaba así, también el resto de los chicos estaban un poco "alterados" por lo que se estaba imaginando Sasuke con Sakura (les había dado de lleno, normal ese cuerpo que tiene Sakura cualquiera se pondría cachondo).El único que estaba normal era Shino, Sai no contaba porque era un caso perdido de orgullo de hombre del siglo 20.

- No sabia que Sakura-san tenia un cuerpo tan bonito – Lee sorprendido por las imágenes que se le veía por la cabeza.

- Tampoco es para tanto, Lee… - Neji con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Pero que guarros que sois…- Kiba limpiando la sangre.

- No hablemos de ti… - Contesto Shino con su voz seria. Kiba se asusto de Shino.

- Ñam, ñan…- Como siempre, Chouji comiendo sus patatas fritas favoritas.

- ¿No te cansas de comer, Chouji? Que problemático.

- No sabia que la fea de Sakura tuviera mucho culo…Sasuke-kun – Respondió Sai para Sasuke. De repente, sin que viniera al cuento, Sai se cae de la silla como si le hubieran disparado en la cabeza y cae muerto (literalmente dicho),todos se quedaron mudos e intentando saber lo que ha pasado , y se dieron cuenta de que era Sasuke quien le había empujado al suelo, pero no se dieron cuenta de la rapidez que lo había hecho. Ahora mismo tenia mirada de querer matar a todos, Naruto no quería ser el siguiente y se fue corriendo al lado de Shikamaru que estaba tumbado en el sofá mirando la pared como si fuera nubes.

- Oye, Shikamaru… ¿Porqué Sasuke esta así? Es que parece que esta en celo…

- Es por la función. – Apareció de repente Lee al lado de Naruto.- Hay una parte de la función en que Sakura parece como una…ya sabes…y Sasuke como que no puede hacer nada con Sai y…contigo.

Naruto trago saliva, se alegraba de no haber seguido la peleita que tenia antes con Sasuke al ver como se tiraba a Sakura antes que el con Hinata. Eso le hacia perder su orgullo, pero no quería morir siendo joven. Se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru se saco un cigarrillo y empezó a encenderlo con un mechero.

- Un momento… ¿tu no habías dejado de fumar?

- Tu mismo lo has dicho, HABÍA dejado de fumar…

- Shikamaru… - Volvió a preguntar Naruto con pesadez

- Que Naruto…

- ¿Qué tal te va con Temari?

- Que problemático… - Cerro los ojos e intento hacer un esfuerzo mínimo para no imaginarse lo que hacia con Temari en sus momentos de placeres y le dio la espalda a Naruto y Lee, pensando en sus cosas.

- Pero que tío más raro eres Shikamaru…

- Déjale, seguro que ahora estará imaginando cosas con ella, Naruto-kun…

- ¿En serio? ¿Y también harán esas cosas?

- ¿Qué cosas?

Naruto empezó a explicar lo que podría haber hecho Shikamaru con Temari en esos momentos. Explicó algunas poses que el conocía por las revistas porno que ha podido leer. Lee asentía con la cabeza de vez en cuando, Shikamaru que no es tonto, podía escuchar perfectamente lo que decían, se estaba cabreando un poco (aunque mas bien tenia cara de estreñido) y sin darse cuenta la técnica había dado sus frutos en Shikamaru y se estaba imaginando algunas cosas que normalmente hacia con Temari en la cama : que ella estaba encima de el todo el santo día. A Naruto y a Lee ya le empezaron a salir sangre por la nariz.

- Pero…pero…¡¡¡JODER!!! ¡¡Tu si que sabes!!

- Tsss, no has cambiado nada en estos 3 años... y no me grites al oído Naruto, no soy sordo…

- Pero una cosa… ¿Siempre ella esta encima tuya?

- Es que…es muy problemático darle por delante y detrás estando yo encima suya…

En esos momentos, sin que nadie se diera cuenta , una gran cantidad de arena apareció de la nada en la sala, se juntaba en un punto y cada vez había mas y mas. Naruto no sabia de donde venia la arena, pero Lee si se dio cuenta quien hacia esa montaña de arena. Esa montaña iba creciendo, creciendo y creciendo hasta llegar una altura parecida a la de Naruto y se iba acercando a Shikamaru. Esa montaña iba a explotar como si tuviera una dinamita dentro de si e iba a hacer CABUM y matar a todos. Shikamaru no se dio cuenta hasta que escucho cierta voz.

- Tuuuuu…

Se levanto del sofá rápidamente viendo la gran montaña que estaba casi a unos centímetro de el. Parecía que le iba a devorar.

- ¿Como es que tu…siempre estas debajo de ella…Shikamaru? – Esa montaña iba desapareciendo poco a poco y mostrando lo que en realidad era. Era Gaara que había escuchado lo último que habían dicho. – A partir de ahora, tú estarás encima de ella dándole bien de lleno…sino quieres probar mi nuevo ataque… - Esa voz que ponía acojonaba bien a todos.

Shikamaru asentó con la cabeza como diciendo que no le hiciera nada y que le haría caso. Detrás de Gaara apareció Kankuro.

- Gaara…Tranquilizate, que no la está matando ni nada…

- Solo quiero que ella disfrute sin que se esfuerce en el intento…Kankuro…

- No había visto a Gaara tan cabreado desde…

Kankuro suspiró y paró a Lee su frase.

- Desde que se entero que Temari estaba saliendo con Shikamaru…- Con mil gotitas en la cabeza. En ese sentido Naruto comprendía a Shikamaru, le paso algo pareció cuando dijo que estaba saliendo con Hinata y Neji quería matarlo, sí en el supuesto caso de que todo el mundo se enterara el momento en que ya lo haya hecho con Hinata, Neji lo mataría perfectamente y dolorosamente y no solo el, también Shino y Kiba a la vez (es que tienen tanto cariño a Hinata).Trago saliva y no quería recordar como seria su matanza.

- Ja,ja,ja…tampoco es para tanto…- Naruto intentando cambiar de tema para tranquilizar el ambiente.

- Naruto-kun…- Una voz deformada apareció en la oreja izquierda de Naruto, que este dio un brinco y eructó de la emoción y cayo al suelo. Era Sai, una vez ya despierto del gran golpe que le dio Sasuke hace unos minutos. Seguía teniendo su cara de siempre.

- …Hola – Dijo esto ultimo, una vez que Naruto estaba en el suelo.

- ¿¡Quieres dejar de asustarme con esa cara!? A ve si te cambiar de cara alguna vez, ¡¡que ya rallas!!

- Aun no puedo cambiar, porque aun tengo que aprender en la biblioteca…con la belleza

- ¿Con la belleza?

- Se refiere a Ino, Naruto-kun.

- Vaya, vaya, parece que el tío no es tonto y ya hecho cosas…

- No se que cosas te refieres, aunque ya he tenido unos rollos con ella

Naruto se le veía el mundo al suelo, era el único que aun no había hecho nada con Hinata.

- ¿¿¿COMO??? ¿¿¿Tu has tenido rollos con Ino???

- Y le gusto mucho – Sonreía feliz

- No me lo creo…

- ¡Bravo por ti Sai! Ya era hora de que Ino se dejara.

- Esto…¿tu de que lado estas Lee?

- Si quieres os lo enseño ahora con la técnica… - Y la técnica surgió efecto otra vez.

_- Sai…Sai… - Venia Ino corriendo exageradamente desde una gran campo lleno de flores. ( ¿se ve perfectamente que Sai lo pone todo muy exagerado?)_

_- ¡Oh! Hola belleza Ino…_

_- No me digas esas cosas que me pongo colorada… ¿Por qué has querido que viniera aquí?_

_- Ya llegado el momento…_

_- ¿Ese "momento"? Pero si aun no estoy preparada…_

_Sai cogió el brazo de Ino y la empujo hacia él, teniéndola cerca._

_- No te preocupes...me he informado y…creo que podemos hacerlo perfectamente…_

_- Sai…yo…haré lo que sea, íi hace falta, me quito la ropa y…_

_- No hace falta, podemos hacerlo con ropa._

_- Si tu lo dices, yo te obedezco._

_- Y podemos hacerlo ahora mismo._

_-¿a…ahora? ¿Y si alguien nos ve?_

_- No te preocupes, no hacemos nada malo a la vista – Seguía con su sonrisa de siempre._

_Entonces Ino, ya estaba decidida y se abrazo a Sai con intensidad. Sai la miro y acerco su cara para darle un tierno beso en los labios de la rubia. Era el día perfecto para los 2,por fin Sai en su vida no la estaba cagando con Ino. El beso duro bastante aunque era simple. Se separaron los 2 ,y poco a poco se fueron yendo al suelo, había llegado el momento de la verdad, ese momento en que el chico o la chica debían fusionarse en uno para darse placer mutuamente. Ese momento estaba llegando para los 2,ellos seguían aun abrazados en el suelo y rodando sobre el como si fueran unos rollitos de primavera por el barranco y…un momento…¿¿¿rodando sobre un barranco???_

_- ¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhh!!! – Gritaba Ino mientras aun abrazaba a Sai con fuerza para que no se separara de el. Unos segundos después, habían llegado al suelo liso chocando contra un árbol (por supuesto Sai estaba delante y su espalda fue quien dio al árbol) y pararon en seco .Ino tenia los ojos mareados de tantas vueltas con el rollo de primavera._

_- Me da todo vueltas…ay…_

_- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te ha gustado el rollo?_

_- Si…me ha encantado Sai, me has sorprendido…¡quiero volver a repetir Sai!_

_Sai se levanto y ayudo a Ino a levantarse iban a volver a subir al barranco para volver a tener otro rollito de primavera (vamos tirarse de nuevo al barranco), pero Ino le detuvo y le dijo:_

_- Mejor en mi casa…en mi cama ,que estaremos los 2 solos…_

_Por primera vez un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Sai sorprendido. Se dio cuenta de lo que quería Ino así que volvió a tener su cara feliz y le contesto :_

_- Claro que si, belleza…_

Esa sala se trasformó totalmente : Sasuke le salio un pelo tieso del pelo y tenia parqui son en su ojo derecho; Shikamaru se atraganto con el cigarro, un poco mas y se lo traga encendido; Kiba no pudo contenerse y empezo a reirse descaradamente; Neji se cayo al suelo al estilo anime con mil gotitas en la cabeza; Shino sin querer pisa una cucaracha y solo se escucho el ruido de su muerte intensamente por el zapato del ninja ; Chouji dejo de comer y tiro las patatas fritas que sobraban a la ventana; Lee empezó a llorar de felicidad por su amigo Sai que lo había conseguido y Naruto…se quedo pillado totalmente y fue a donde estaba Sai.

- En serio…¿Qué eso fue lo que paso? No me lo creo…

- En realidad…el final es lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara…

- Ya sabia yo que era demasiado patético que pasara eso…

- Lo que paso fue esto…

_Y chocaron contra un árbol que se encontraron, sino fuera por el árbol ,aun seguirían dando vueltas y vueltas por el campo. Ino se levanto enfadado y mareada._

_- ¡¡Maldita seas!! ¡Eres un gilipollas…! – Se cayo al suelo del mareo y se volvió a levantar – ¡¡A mi no me vuelvas a hablar!! _

_- Pero, Ino…si eso es lo que leí en un libro de la biblioteca…_

_- Tu estas zumbado! ¡Te querías aprovechar de mis tetas!_

_- Por lo menos son un poco más grandes que las de la fea de Sakura…_

_Ino le dio el colmo del vaso ,entiendo mal esa frase, Sai en realidad le estaba diciendo que las tenia normales y grandes, no que las tenia igual de casi planas como Sakura (vale, Sakura no las tiene planas, las tiene normales, pero como tienen unas hormonas las chicas que la talla 90 es como si fuera una pequeña en la vida real…)_

_- ¡¡¡Que demonios acabas de decirme??? – Fue a donde estaba el árbol y lo abrazo con los brazos y lo arranco de sus raíces y tirándolo donde estaba Sai que lo aplasto totalmente al suelo. – ¡¡Vete a la mierda!! – Y se va corriendo a donde le lleva el viento._

Naruto al ver lo que paso en realidad, puso su mano en el hombro de Sai, y con la cabeza moviéndola con decepción le dijo :

- Pobrecito…

Una vez que todos ya pudieron estar bien después, Neji se sentó en el sofá donde estaba aun Shikamaru fumando y con aire de superioridad dijo :

- Mmm, a mi no me hace falta tener que usar esta técnica que nos ha dado Kakashi, yo con mi Byakugan lo puedo ver todo perfectamente…

Naruto fue corriendo donde estaba Neji, se estaba imaginando que usos le estaba dando al Byakugan Neji cuando estaba en la mansión de los Hyuuga con Hinata.

- No espíes a Hinata desnuda, ¡¡¡gilipollas!!! – Casi intentaba no sacar el Kyubi de si mismo. Neji le miro y le ignoraba metiéndose un dedo en la nariz.

- ¡No me ignores idiota! ¡Espía a Tenten, que para eso es tu novia y las tiene muy grandes!

Una vez sacado el dedo de la nariz, miro a Naruto y le lanzo lo que tenia en el dedo a Naruto con la técnica "moco acido no jutsu" le dio en todo el ojo a Naruto, este gritaba como una fangirl desesperada.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡¡Me escuece el ojo, capullo!!

- Te jodes, desgraciado…

Mientras se quitaba el moco que tenia aun en el ojo, intento buscar un kunai por el cuarto, lo encontró y se dirigió donde estaba Neji. Y al fin pudo quitarse la molestia que tenia en el ojo.

- Tu…ven,¡pelea conmigo! – Se acercaba cada vez más con el kunai apuntando a Neji. Este cuando abrió los ojos, vio el kunai tan cerca de el, que se fue a la otra punta del sofá asustado, activando el Byakugan.

- Aleja eso de mi…idiota…

Naruto no entendió la reacción por la que Neji se ponía así por un kunai, pero su sonrisa apareció en su rostro felizmente y picarona.

- ¡Ja! ¡Neji tiene miedo de un kunai, tiene miedo de un kunai! ¡Capullo! ¡Ja,ja,ja,ja! – Se burlaba de el constantemente, Neji no podía decir la razón por la que estaba así, que decidió guardar su orgullo por unos momentos, eso si, una gran mano negra llena de bichos apareció de la nada y cogió a Naruto y lo tiro al fondo del cuarto casi rompiéndolo todo lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo. Era Shino que se estaba hartando de las gilipolleces de Naruto.

- Al fin se ha callado…

- ¡Bien hecho Shino! – Dijo Kiba

Y ahora todo esta tranquilo, pero Sasuke, una vez que ya estaba tranquilo sin estar en celo, pregunto una cosa a Naruto.

- El único que falta por mostrar sus ideas pervertidas es el desgraciado de Naruto, pero claro, como no aun ni siquiera ha podido besar a su novia, no creo que pueda mostrarnos sus habilidades…- Miraba a Naruto para ver si reaccionaba donde se encontraba, con el escombro que había formado. Solo tuvo que esperar 5 segundos para que Naruto fuera inmediatamente donde estaba Sasuke, con mirada asesina, parecía que quería comerse a Sasuke con el ansia.

- Maldito…copito de nieve…aunque…no haya hecho nada aun…he estado con el mayor…pervertido…de todos los tiempos…durante 3 años…¡Ero-sennin!- Jadeaba del cansancio.

En esos momentos, Jiraiya y Tsunade estaban contando el dinero que habían conseguido con las entradas, en ese instante, Jiraiya estornudo (en Japón, si una persona estornuda sin estar resfriado, es que están hablando de el en otro lugar).

- Ay…vaya estornudo que he dado…

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Jiraiya?

- Si, seguro que este estornudo es porque una chica esta hablando muy bien de mí…je, je, je. – Su cara se convirtió en la de un pervertido. Tsunade vio el paronama y para si misma se decía que " que pena de hombre me he tenido que topar ". Volvemos ahora con los chicos pervertidos de la nueva generación.

- Te voy a demostrar…lo pervertido que puedo llegar a ser…- Tranquilamente, cerro sus ojos y respiro lentamente, la técnica surgió efecto en el cuarto…

_Ahora estamos en una bonita playa, con un sol caluroso que va a quemar a cualquiera que pase por la ardiente arena, el mar azul precioso y brillante que dan ganas de bañarte y quitarte el calor. Y estar en esa playa todo el día…eso es lo que hacían 2 personas solas en una playa exclusiva del Clan Hyuuga; disfrutar del momento los 2 solos, uno tomando el sol para ponerse mas moreno que antes con su traje de baño llamativo de colores naranja y negro; con unas gafas de sol chulas como un Yakuza; un pelo rubio, un rubio que no se ve todo los días y no es teñido; y sus ojos son azules como el…(que lleva las gafas de sol, capulla xD). Y la otra persona se encontraba saliendo del mar ya que había dado un pequeño baño, el agua caía sobre su cuerpo perfecto que normalmente suele verse actualmente, con una curvas que le sobraba bastante de arriba (es que la chica se ha desarrollado bastante) pero le sentaba bien con su bikini violeta con los filos de color negro como también el traje de baño del chico. Ahora se estaba secando su pelo largo negro con las manos y luego fue corriendo donde estaba Naruto._

_- ¡Naruto-kun! Ya estoy aquí – Grito Hinata agitando su mano para que la viera Naruto._

_Este escucho la voz que le hacia estar despierto y feliz todo los días en la realidad. Levanto las gafas y vio a su chica venir aquí, sonrió para si mismo y también levanto el brazo como respuesta a Hinata._

_- ¡Ey, Hinata!_

_- Ya he terminado de tomar mi baño – Cogió del suelo su toalla y empezó a secarse el cuerpo que aun tenia agua._

_- ¿El agua esta fresquita?_

_- Si, deberías darte un baño ,se sienta tan bien…_

_- Ahora no me apetece, ahora quiero disfrutar de tomar el sol._

_- Hablando del sol…- Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su toalla, se empezó a quitar la parte de arriba del bikini mostrando su blanca espalda desnuda en frente de Naruto.- Naruto-kun…¿quieres echarme la crema bronceadora sobre mi espalda?_

_Naruto se quedo parado al instante ,esta seria su oportunidad de meterle mano a Hinata, a hacerla una mujer, obtener su virginidad, ser el primero en sobar sus pechos, saborear su alma toda las veces que quiera…Todo eso lo podía hacer en ese momento ,estaban los 2 solos ,sin el estúpido de Neji, Shino, Kiba, Sai ,Sasuke y esas personas que siempre se han metido con el porque nunca ha podido hacer nada con ella. Se tranquilizo un poco ,y fue a por el bote de crema para empezar a echárselo suavemente por su delicada espalda._

_- Claro que si…- Una vez cogido la crema, se puso de rodillas detrás suya y le empezó a echar la crema dándole un masaje que hacia que Hinata se sentía bien que Naruto tocara su espalda._

_- Naruto-kun, que buenos masajes das…_

_- Me alegro de que te gusten. _

_- Sigue así un rato mas, por favor. – Lo dijo con dulzura._

_- Haré lo que sea por ti, Hinata – Pero por dentro pensaba "Si, si, pero se dar unos masajes en los pechos, que te haré gemir sin parar. Y cuando este encima tuya…desearas que te de placer todo el día…" Su cara se parecía a la que normalmente ponía Jiraiya._

_Los masajes iban de arriba-abajo ( y también izquierda-derecha xD ) de la espalda de Hinata. Naruto ya encontró el momento para poner sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Hinata ,una vez que masajeaba la parte mas baja de la espalda aprovecho para hacerle cosquillas y ¡zaz! Pudo al fin tocar esos pechos grandes que tanto deseaba hace mucho tiempo._

_- Hinata...he estado todo este tiempo esperando el momento para decirte que…aparte de que te quiero mucho ,te he estado deseando también…tanto que yo…- Pero no pudo seguir articulando otra palabra, porque se dio cuenta de que no estaba tocando los pechos, pensó que se había ido demasiado arriba del cuerpo y sus manos fueron hacia abajo, pero tampoco encontró lo que quería. Ya se estaba asustando un poco…su plan había fallado…¿o no?_

_- Naruto-kun…_

_- Etto…¿¡S-s-si, Hinata!?_

_- Hay algo que…tenia que haberte dicho hace tiempo, pero…nunca me atreví_

_- … ¿El…qué?_

_- Es que yo…- Giro su cabeza para poder ver a Naruto – es que yo en realidad…soy un hombre…_

_El tiempo se volvió nublado y empezó a llover bruscamente. Ese día tan bonito que hacia había desaparecido de repente. El plan de Naruto se había ido a la mierda, el sueño de Naruto se fue a la mierda, todo lo que tenia en su mente se convirtió en mierda. No se creía que su Hinata era un hombre, era imposible…_

_- No es posible…no puede ser…_

_Hinata, al ver que no se lo creía aun, se dio la vuelta y la parte arriba de su cuerpo era la de un hombre._

_- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ¡¡¡SOY GAY!!!_

_- Tenía que habértelo dicho de antes…pero no me atreví…_

_- No puede estar pasando esto…entonces…si eres un hombre…¿¡No tendrás…!? – Se acerco a Hinata e intento quitarle la parte de abajo del biniki para ver cierta cosa que…_

- ¡¡¡NO ME TOQUES LOS HUEVOS, NARUTO!!! – Lanzo un Jukken a Naruto que le dio en todo el vientre. Y fue a por el para matarlo. Neji ya se harto completamente de Naruto, ya tuvo con que tirara los tejos a Tenten para que cuando estaba activando la técnica, tenia que ser el conejillo de indias de Naruto y que le empezara a meterle mano como si fuera Hinata, vale que el peinado es parecido, pero…son muy diferente los 2…

- ¡Venga! ¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¿Quien va a ganar? Aunque ya se sabe quien va a ganar – Kiba aprovechando el momento para ganar algún dinero.

- Yo apuesto a por Neji. – Dijo Lee.

- Y yo también. – Contesto Shikamaru.

- Pues yo apuesto a Naruto – Respondió Sai.

- ¿Y que apuestas?

- Esta polla articulada que he hecho con arcilla.

- …Aléjate de mi…

- Yo apuesto los 50 de los grandes. – Dijo Sasuke.

- Ya esta aquí el heredero del clan Uchiha… - Kiba con envidia de que Sasuke tuviera una herencia grande al ser el único superviviente de su clan.

En ese momento de la puerta entro Kakashi (por si no os habéis dado cuenta, no ha estado en todo este capitulo), y vio lo que estaba sucediendo. Suspiro y no tuvo mas remedio que usar la técnica para detener a todos.

- Chicos…sois muy escandalosos… - Y preparo la técnica, inmediatamente todos empezaron a gritas y volverse locos por el suelo.

- ¡¡AH!! ¡¡¡Yaoi, no!!!

- ¡Mierda! ¡No me emparejen con el estúpido de Sasuke!

- Creo que voy a vomitar al verme con Naruto…

- ¡¡Chouji esta encima mía!! ¡¡Que alguien me lo quite, por favor!! ¡Que pesa!

- ¡Puag! Yo con Shino…

- ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

- No, Shino…ninguno…

- Pero, pero…si Gaara y yo somos solo amigos…¿¡por que el esta debajo mío!?

- ¿Por qué soy el único que no tiene pareja? ¿ Y porque me la estoy tocando ?

Y para rematar,Kakashi tuvo que dar el golpe de gracia a los chicos…

- ¡¡Ahhhhh!! ¡¡¡Iruka-sensei!!! ¿¿¿Porque te tuviste que ir a la otra cera!!! ¿¿¿Porque con Kakashi-sensei!!! – Naruto se veía demasiado afectado por el yaoi que le estaban suministrando en la cabeza.

Pero no todos se morían por el Yaoi, había 2 que sobrevivían, bueno uno medio, medio. El otro ni se inmutaba. Eran Gaara y Kankuro, el mayor de los 2 estaba detrás del menor, se alegraba de que Gaara no le afectara estas cosas, el ha pasado cosas peores en su vida que ver Yaoi. Fue entonces cuando Gaara dijo:

- Kankuro…

- ¿Mmm? Di,Gaara…

- Puede que lo que te vaya a decir pueda ser una tontería pero…- Le costaba decirlo, pero al final, solo pudo esconderse rápidamente detrás de Kankuro.- Kankuro…socorro…

Kankuro se le quedo cada de WTF cuando Gaara le pedía ayuda por culpa de la técnica maltratadota que hacia volver loca a la gente. No se creía que Gaara se asustaba por imágenes explicitas Yaoi de todos ellos juntos en una orgía.

- Ga…Gaa…¡¡¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!!!

- ¿Ya están listos los chicos, Kakashi-sensei?

- Si, ¿y las chicas?

Asintió Iruka como respuesta. Los chicos y también las chicas tenían caras traumadas por tener que ver imágenes yaoi en el pasillo donde tenían que entrar para ir al escenario. Solo faltaban 5 minutos, mucha gente había pagado para ver esta función. Una función en que todo se decidirá y se podrá responder muchas de las cuestiones dadas a los largo de esta historia: la principal de todas, ¿Podrá Naruto darse un puto beso a Hinata en condiciones? ¿Podrá Sasuke calmarse durante la función porque Sakura la hacen como si fuera una mujer "liberal"? (vamos, como una puta); ¿Shikamaru habrá hecho caso de las advertencias de Gaara y por fin dejara de fumar? ; ¿Podrá superar Neji el trauma que le ha cogido Tenten a las armas ninjas? ¿Sai de una vez no la cagara con Ino? ¿ Podrá Gaara tener otro trauma que no sea el de imágenes implícitas Yaoi ? ¿ Kiba había ganado mucho dinero en la apuesta si Kakashi no hubiera interferido? ¿ Hinata podrá dejar su timidez y dar un morreo con lengua a Naruto ¿ ¿ Sakura podrá quitarle a Sasuke la sosedad que tiene por no estar acostumbrado? ¿ Por que Ino ha cambiado las macetas por los árboles ¿ Temari siempre estará encima de Shikamaru ? ¿ Tenten tendrá otras aficiones apartes de sadomaso? Todo esto y mucho mas, en el próximo capítulo que será, el desenlace de todas estas preguntas…

FIN


	10. Acto Final

_**¡AVISO!**_

_**Spoiler gordos del manga de Naruto. Si no te has leido lo ultimo,no te leas aun el final de la historia. Y una ultima cosa,mientras escribia el capitulo hay una cosa que ha pasado en el manga de Naruto que no se esperaba que ocurria,solo digo que apesar de todo,siempre estara en nuestros corazones con sus historias xD.**_

__

_**A la tercera va la vencida**_

_Capítulo 9_

_Acto Final_

Ya solo quedan unos arreglos, ya solo quedan unos ajustes personales, ya faltan unos minutos, ya falta…nada. La función va a comenzar. Todos están preparados para este día. Algunos si, otros no; algunos están tranquilos, otros nerviosos. Otros vivos, otros más muertos que vivos del miedo. Mucha gente ha venido para ver la función. Los familiares, los amigos, los conocidos, los desconocidos, los ricos, los pobres, los fuertes, los débiles, los listos, los tontos, ellos, ellas, los gordos, los flacos, los enamorados, los que no lo están, los altos, los bajos, los animados, los que no lo están, la gente importantes, gentes que no merecen vivir, los que vienen de la academia, los que vienen de otras villas, los que han aparecido en el relleno, ese grupo de gente que llevan gafas de sol con una capa negra llenas de nubecitas rojas y blancas...un momento. ¿Nubes rojas y blancas en una capa negra¿Que cojones hacen los Akatsukis aquí¿No habían sido derrotados y algunos muertos por manos de Konoha¿Y que ha pasado con el final del manga de Naruto? Ah verdad que aun no se ha acabo la serie en el 2007 y claro como yo tengo una maquina del tiempo y viajo cada 2 por 3 pues se como acaba las series…sufrir (¿para que dices eso, si ya le has contado el final con el fic desde el principio?) Mierda, es verdad. Bueno, sigo. Pues aunque parezca mentira, los Akatsuki están en la función. ¿Para que querrán ver la función¿Estarán invitados¿Qué querrán ver o quien quiere ver¿Será su nuevo plan para conquistar el mundo? Si casí todos están muertos¿como lo harán? Y otra cosa mas importante a todo esto, si están muertos¿porque demonios están aquí¿Son mutantes¿Son de otro planeta¿Viajan en el tiempo¿Se han cambiado de profesión y ahora son agentes secretos¿Son unos dioses¿Son unos Kage Bushins que se han perdido por el camino¿Son importantes o que? Son demasíadas preguntas que ahora os estaréis planteando pero poco a poco averiguaremos si nos acercamos a ellos lo que ha pasado con ellos. Ahora me doy cuenta de una cosa, la mayoría de los Akatsuki tienen un laurel en la cabeza, eso es que lo han resucitado¿Orochimaru habrá tenido algo que ver con todo esto? No, es imposible porque Orochimaru esta dentro del cuerpo de Sasuke…aún…

-Tks…pero ¿cuándo van a empezar? – Pregunto un Akatsuki rubio con un mechón de pelo en su cara y una coleta alta; con unos ojos azules oscuros; su bandana mostraba que procedía de la Villa de la Roca. Su pose se mostraba con las piernas cruzadas y su mano derecha estaba apoyada en su rostro poniendo su peso en el. Su cara nos mostraba nada de paciencia sino todo lo contrario aunque lleve puesta las gafas de sol para que nadie le reconozca. – No se porque el Líder nos ha traído aquí…- Suspiro y miro hacia arriba como si tuviera algo en su cabeza que le molestaba mucho. – ¿Y porque tengo esta cosa aquí arriba¡Ni que fuera un angelito! – Dijo señalando el laurel que tenia encima de su cabeza.

-Pero Deidara-senpai, si no fuera por el Líder, aun seguiríamos muertos bajo tierra o peor aun, nos desintegraríamos. – Contesto Tobi, que el también llevaba un laurel en su cabeza. Tobi era una persona un poco especial. Por un lado según el, el es un buen chico, pero por otro lado según todos los Akatsuki era una pesado. Tenia una mascara naranja con una espiral en el único agujero que tenia en su ojo izquierdo, mostrando el Sharingan de vez en cuando. Y su pelo era puntiagudo de color negro, era como Naruto pero versión negra. Por cierto, a Tobi no le hacia falta usar gafas de sol para no ser descubierto. Si se la pusiera con la mascara, quedaría un poco cateto la verdad…

-¡Cállate! Que me dejaste tirado cuando me enfrente contra el Bijuu de tres colas y con ese maldito Uchiha Sasuke de mierda… - Grito Deidara para que Tobi le dejara tranquilo.

Al escuchar la palabra Uchiha Sasuke, cierto individuo que estaba en el grupo intento controlarse un poco, ya que por culpa de Sasuke fue derrotado y dejarle mas ciego que antes. Me refiero a Uchiha Itachi, su hermano mayor que estaba al lado de Deidara. Sus gafas de sol parecían más bien a la de un ciego de la ONCE y no como el calvo del anuncio de la Lotería de Navidad que ya no sale desde el año pasado.

-¿Donde esta ese estúpido hermano menor de mierda que maldigo haberle dejado vivo en su momento¿¡Donde esta!? – Se intento levantar y miro por todos lados. Pero Kisame que tenia aspecto de pez y con una gran espada grande y gorda al lado suya, lo bajo dejándolo en su asíento.

-Itachi, tranquilízate. Que la función aun no ha empezado. – Dijo Kisame agarrando a Itachi

-Quiero ver si ha progresado para luego...darle su merecido. – Se lo decía flojo para que no se enterara nadie pero su suerte no le habia llegado en esos momentos y frotándose las manos como si tuviera un gran plan entre manos.

-No te quejes, tu has sido uno de los sobrevivientes de los Akatsuki, no se porque te pones así.

-Deidara, mejor no hables si no sabes absolutamente nada. Tú estabas muerto cuando paso todo eso. Se nota lo débil que eres – Contesto Itachi al rubio.

-¿¡Como¿Que acabas de decir? – Se levanto mirando a Itachi y con su puño en frente como símbolo de ira. Itachi ni se inmuto por la reacción de Deidara y solo movió un poco las gafas de sol que tenia de camuflaje.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces sino quieres que te muestre de nuevo el Sharingan. – Decía un Uchiha que estaba a punto de usar el Mangekyou Sharingan.

-Tks, paso de caer en la misma trampa por tercera vez. – Y con eso se sentó en su sitio con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Ey! Deidara-senpai! – Decía un Tobi animado con los brazos moviéndolos.

-¿Y ahora que quieres? – Pregunto Deidara.

-¿Quieres ver mi Sharingan? – Dijo Tobi acercándose a Deidara con todas las confianzas a su cara y con un dedo mostrando el agujero que tenia.

Esto fue el colmo de Deidara. Se harto de verdad de Tobi.

-¡¡Vete a la mierda!! – Y con un movimiento rápido, puso su mano derecha en la cara de Tobi, tapándole el ojo para no poder ver nada. Y la lengua que yacía en la palma de su mano empezó a lamer el ojo de Tobi como un salvaje perro.

-¡¡¡Ahh¡Que malo eres, Deidara-senpai! – Se hecho hacia atrás de su asíento intentando limpiarse las babas, el molde para las creaciones y arte de Deidara; la sustancia blanquecina...bueno lo que sea, pero se la estaba quitando. Y se levanto de su sitio hacia el asíento del líder para explicarle lo que ha ocurrido.

-¡Líder, líder! Deidara-senpai me acaba de hacer esto! Deidara es muy cruel conmigo!

El líder, que estaba un poco ocupado y de espaldas a todo el mundo se giro con una cara de mala leche. Su aspecto a primera vista se parece a Naruto, pero solo por la forma del pelo y que la bandana se encontraba en su frente, pero su pelo era de color naranja; tenia muchos piercings en el rostro, sobre todo en la parte de la nariz; sus ojos eran muy extraños, eran de color rojo y tenían un circulo en medio, aun no se sabe de que Clan o que demonios es el líder en realidad, solo sabemos que era de la Villa de la Lluvia, todos le consideraban como un Dios y su nombre: Pein, aunque antes era llamado Nagato y solo eso se sabia gracias a Jiraiya que le encontró en una guerra entre Konoha y la Lluvia y le cuido junto con dos chicos mas. Ya hemos explicado todo lo que sabemos de Pein, y ahora seguimos con el cabreo que le habia apareció a Pein por haberle molestado Tobi. Que por cierto su cara aun tenia cara de asco como si con esos ojos rojizos fuera a matar a alguien con la mirada. Y por cierto, Pein no lleva las gafas de sol y después dice que hay que esconderse de los demás para que no les pille.

-Tobi… ¿no vez que estoy un poco ocupado? – Pregunto Pein que cada miedo.

-Pero, pero, pero, pero, pero…- Se repetía constantemente Tobi.

-Nada de peros¿no vez que necesito amor? – Decía Pein abrazando a la persona que tenia a su derecha.

-Pein… ¿que ocurre? – Salio una cabeza que estaba al lado de Pein, era una chica del pelo azul oscuro con una flor roja en su cabeza. De ojos azules oscuros que parecía como si estuvieras viendo el mar dentro. Era la única chica que estaba en el grupo, ella junto con Pein era otro de los discípulos de Jiraiya en el pasado que les recogió cuando eran solo unos niños. Sus técnicas se basan en el uso del papel como onigiris. Es una de los miembros mas fuertes que ha pisado Akatsuki, lastima que murió a manos del equipo de Konoha que estaba compuesto por Naruto, Hinata y Yamato, se encontró con ellos después de reencontrarse con su maestro Jiraiya; estos dos primeros fueron los que mas dieron caña a la chica. Su nombre, Konan es muy peculiar y a cualquiera le podría confundir sui nombre por el de un chico aunque su apariencia es todo lo contrario.

-Nada…- Dijo con pocas ganas.

-Pues seguimos por donde lo dejamos, Pein. – Decía Konan mientras le acariciaba la mejilla al líder.

-Ahora ya no me acuerdo donde lo deje por culpa de Tobi…

-Déjale y sigamos. – Mientras decía esto, cogió la cabeza de Pein y se la coloco entre sus pechos. – Aprovecha Pein, que solo son dos días.

-¿Crees que no lo voy a hacer? –Contesto a la vez que se restregaba su cara con los pechos de Konan.

-Te recuerdo que tengo…el PODER DE UCHIHA MADARA…- Esto ultimo lo dijo con tono grave como si fuera el malo de la película. Deidara le tapo la boca y lo sentó a

Su asíento e intentado moldear una cuerda para atarlo y que no se moviera.

-¡Estúpido¡Que se van a dar cuenta que estamos aquí! – Grito Deidara flojo al oído de Tobi.

-Pein, aquí hacen mucho ruido¿nos vamos a otro lugar? – Puso una cara que Pein no le podía decir que no.

-Mmmm, la función aun no ha empezado…- Intento sacar un poco de la manga de su ropa Akatsuki para intentar ver la hora en su muñequera pero se ha dado cuenta de que no tenia reloj puesto.- A la mierda. – Cogió la mano de Konan y la arrastro para salir del lugar.

-¡Líder, líder¿A donde vas? – Preguntó Tobi asustado por la acción que iban a hacer los 2 Akatsuki.

-Ahora venimos, estamos necesitados. – Y se fue corriendo hacia una puerta que parecía que era el servicio para los minusválidos.

-¡¡Usar condones!! – Grito Tobi a los cuatro vientos.

Deidara ya paso de Tobi de todas sus acciones aunque en el fondo sentía vergüenza ajena por culpa del que tiene el supuesto poder de Uchiha Madara o si es Madara o si le pones su nombre al revés y una O al principio era otra persona del pasado que según Deidara, era el que copiaba todo lo que le hacías (se refiere a Kakashi). Miro hacia el otro lado de su asíento para ver a su antiguo compañero. Para el era su maestro en el arte, aunque nunca se ponían de acuerdo en ese aspecto, ya que para los dos su arte era mejor que el otro. Su maestro nunca le ha gustado esperar a la gente ni tampoco que le esperen a el. Su arte es el uso de las marionetas, el fue quien uso el cuerpo de Kazekage para la fabricación de su mejor arma aunque fue destruida; su primera creación fue dos marionetas que representaban a sus padres que nunca supo quien los mataron.

-¿Esa es la representación de tu ultimo combate? – Pregunto Deidara.

-Lo que debería haber pasado – Rectificó Sasori. – Maldita Baa-chan¿por qué no te mate en su momento?

-¿Es la que estas manejando? – Señalo la pequeña marioneta que manejaba Sasori en su mano derecha.

-¿Esta? No, esta es una zorra. - Levanto la muñeca que era Sakura, idéntica a ella con todos los detalles bien perfeccionados como si fuera una reliquia.- Maldita puta…destruyo mi mejor creación y mi orgullo como artista! – Y con el otro muñeco que tenia en su mano izquierda, que era el mismo pero en miniatura hacia como si se estuvieran peleando y este dándole una paliza a la marioneta que era idéntica a Sakura repetidamente.

Deidara prefirió dejarle con su problema de no admitir su derrota y miro en frente, donde esta las cortinas del escenario bajados aun sin abrirse. Cada segundo que pasaba, mas aburrido estaba y de repente se le vino a la cabeza una idea que podría resultar. Puso sus manos en los 2 bolsos pequeños que tenia en su espalda, debajo de la capa Akatsuki y sus otras dos bocas que estaban en sus palmas de las manos, empezaron a trabajar duro.

-Espero que esta creación de arte funcione. Mph, seguro que funcionará.- Dijo asegurado.

Y ahora vemos a una especie de lechuga mutante con la capa Akatsuki; con el rostro pintado de blanco por la mitad y la otra mitad de negro como si tuviera un lado bueno y un lado oscuro de personalidad que…¡¡¡que se esta comiendo a una persona sin importar sus sentimientos!!!

-Zetsu¿¡que te estas comiendo!? – Pregunto Kisame que lo tenia al lado suya viendo el espectáculo de cómo una planta humana mutante se estaba comiendo a una persona sin dejar rastros alguno.

-Es que no podía ver nada, así busco información para el Líder.

-Que cruz…al menos quítate las gafas de sol para ver mejor.

Zetsu se dio cuenta de las gafas y se las quito lanzándola hacia arriba y comiéndolas de un trago. Al instante dio un pequeño eructo.

-Esto me parece una estupidez- Se quejo Itachi.- El líder lo único que sabe hacer ahora es liarse con Konan cada 2 por 3 con la excusa de que necesita paz y amor en su vida. Para mi, el Líder ha caído. Si yo fuera el, dejaría de jugar a ser adolescente.

-¿Y porque no tomas su puesto? Ya que tu, junto con el, Zetsu y Hidan, sois los únicos supervivientes de los Akatsukis- Pregunto Kisame.

-Primero debo solucionar cuentas con mi estúpido hermano menor…y después ya veré lo que haré con mi vida…

-¿No crees que vas siendo hora de olvidar el pasado, Itachi?

-No Kisame, no. – Contesto de manera siniestra. – Además Sasuke no podrá revivir el clan. Es imposible en su situación. – Lo dijo Itachi con toda la seguridad del mundo.

Delante de ellos había un grupo de chicas que en esos momentos estaban hablando del rey de Uchiha (¿o era del rey de Roma?).

-¡Necesito verle ya! Es que es tan bello…

-Esos ojos, su pelo, su piel…es tan perfecto…

-Ojala tuviera un novio idéntico a Sasuke.

-Que suerte tiene Sakura, quien pudiera estar en su lugar.

-Siempre tenemos la opción de tirarla a un barranco.

-¡No¡Que hacen buena pareja los dos!

-Es verdad¿como creéis que serán sus hijos?

-Joe, ya estas pensando en el futuro. Déjales ya tranquilos.

-¿Sabéis de lo que me he enterado de la pagina oficial de SasuSaku de Konoha?

- No¿el que¡Cuenta, cuenta!

-Espero que sea una noticia muy importante y no como las ultimas que eran rumores.

-¿Te refieres a esas que decía que Sasuke era impotente?

-¡¡¡Eso es la mentira mas grande del mundo¡¡Si Sasuke se ve de lejos que es Seme!!

-Y también decían que la relación se iba al pique con los celos.

-Mentiras y mas mentiras…

-Pues la noticia es que Sasuke tiene pensado revivir el Clan Uchiha con Sakura.

-¡¡¡Ohhhhhhh¡¡¡Kawai¡Mini-Sasukes corriendo por Konoha!

Se escucho algo como si se hubiera roto algo por detrás de los asíentos de las fangirls SasuSaku, y si, se habia roto. Era el apoyo del brazo de la butaca del asíento de Itachi. Se le notaba el parkinson en su mano, habia escuchado todo lo que habían dicho. No se creía lo que habia escuchado. ¿Sasuke querer revivir el clan? Si eso es cierto 100 x 100, todo lo que habia hecho en estos últimos años se habia ido a la mierda. Kisame vio con miedo como Itachi se levantaba y se preparada para atacar.

-¡Itachi-san¡Que las vas a matar!

-¡¡Puto estúpido hermano pequeño!! – Se puso en su posición, hizo los sellos y lanzo unas cuantas bolas de fuego hacia…hacia el suelo, mas o menos cerca de ellos.

-Esto…las fangirls no están allí…

Como habéis dado cuenta, Itachi esta casí ciego que ya apenas distingue bien las cosas y su orientación era casí nula.

-Kisame, dime donde están…

-Por si no te habías dado cuenta de hace mucho tiempo Itachi, no soy un perro. Soy un pez mutante. Así que no voy a hacer de guía para un ciego…

-¿¿Acabas de decir algo??

-¡Me cago en la puta ostia¿¡Queréis dejar de hacer escándalo, por Jashin-sama!?

Se callaron los 2 y miraron a donde vino la voz. Solo una persona podía ser tan borde del grupo Akatsuki y que estuviera y creyera en esa religión tan…tan rarita. Ahí estaba, al lado de su compañero muerto, ya que tiene el laurel encima de su cabeza, serio, sin apenas mutarse. Sus ojos son verde oscuros y su rostro apenas se veía porque le tapaba la boca. Una de sus ambiciones es el dinero, lo único que le mueve es el dinero, sin eso, no viviría por mucho tiempo. Lo mataron quitándole los 5 corazones que tenía (si, si, tenía 5 corazones, los conseguía matando a sus oponentes, así era casí inmortal). Dejemos ahora de hablar de Kazuzu y hablemos del que se habia quejado de antes. Tiene el pelo gris para atrás, como si se hubiera echado mucha gomina en el pelo y no tenga flequillo. Ojos marrones oscuros, con la piel blanca con pintura negra algunas partes como si estuviera en un ritual; y su cuerpo que era…un momento… ¡¿y su cuerpo donde demonios esta¿¡Solo es una cabeza o que!? Ese si que es inmortal y no Jesucristo.

-No deberías gritar tanto, Hidan. Pueden que nos descubran.

-¿Y que? Eran ellos los que estaban molestando ahora mismo…y después se quejan de mi.

-No me extraña, con lo fino que eres hablando…

-¡Kazuzu vete a la mierda¡¡Me voy a cagar en ti y haré que Jashin-sama te parta un rayo desde el cielo!!

Kazuzu tenia un dedo metido en la oreja para no escuchar los ladridos de Hidan estaba metiendo ahora mismo. Desde que perdió el cuerpo por culpa de la pelea de bosque con Shikamaru, parecía que tenia la rabia pero de las rabias que como digas hola ya te muerde y se rompe un brazo.

-Por cierto¿has podido encontrar mi cuerpo verdad? – Pregunto Hidan que estaba en el hombro de Kazuzu saltando.

-Si, esta ahí – Señalo que lo tenia debajo de sus pies. Hidan se traumó y cayó a donde estaba su cuerpo, que estaba metido en una bolsa grande donde se metían las patatas de la cosecha.

-¡¡Putooo¿¡Que haces mi puto cuerpo ahí dentro¿¡Porque tus putos pies están encima de mi¿¡Porque mierda no esta bien tratado mi puto cuerpo!? – Se quejaba con sus insultos e intentaba dar cabezazos a las piernas de Kazuzu para que apartara.

-Eres un disco rallado con el "puto" por ahí "puto" por allá…

-¡Haré que Jashin-sama te castigue, gilipollas!

Se suponía que estaban de espionaje y están formando un escándalo, no se porque la gente no se daba cuenta de que están ahí los Akatsuki, se creerán que están de carnavales o algo, digo yo claro. Y ahora, vamos a dejar tranquilos al grupito de las nubes rojas y blancas y vamos un poco más lejos…mas lejos…no hombre no, fuera del teatro no. Al lado del auditorio que estaba al principio de donde se entra para ver la función. Ahí se encontraba Kakashi e Iruka, preparando los últimos ajustes de audio.

-Iruka, tranquilízate. – Intentaba relajar Kakashi a Iruka.

-No puedo evitarlo, es como si yo también intervengo en la función. He trabajado tanto para que llegue este día…todos han trabajado duro. Espero que todo salga muy bien…- Se empezó a emocionar un poco.- Esto me recuerda aquellas vez en que yo también tenia que interpretar un personaje cuando era pequeño y…

Pero a la mitad de la frase, Kakashi estaba comprobando el micrófono pero no se dio cuenta de que tenía los altavoces en alto que estaba dejando sordo a todo el público.

-Probando, probando…- También le daba golpecitos al micrófono. De fondo se escuchaba la gente quejando, desmayándose, tapándose los oídos…y mas de una persona en especial.

-¡¡Tu puta madre¡¡¡Que Jashin-sama te de bien por el puto culo!!!

-¿Jashin…sama? Me suena ese nombre… – Se preguntó Iruka al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Decías algo, Iruka?

-No nada…me pareció escuchar algo extraño afuera…

-Ah bueno, yo sigo probando el micrófono.

-Kakashi, no te preocupes que funciona perfectamente – Señaló a algunas personas que se habían desmayado por los "probando" de Kakashi.

Detrás del auditorio se encontraban 3 personas encapuchadas con una capa de color azul oscuro tirando para negro. Uno de ellos, el mas alto tenia alrededor una cuantas ratas y parecía que las entendía perfectamente; el otro, un poco mas bajo que este, tenia los brazos cruzados e ignorada el otro miembro que era una chica del pelo rojizo oscuro con gafas que le estaba gritando al del pelo azul.

-¿Cuándo voy a poder ver a Sasuke-kun¿Eh¿¡EH!?

-¡¡Y yo que se!! Yo no se nada de este lugar. ¿Crees que he nacido aquí o que?

-Es que como te crees importante siempre…aprende de Sasuke-kun. – Dijo con malas ganas.

-Pues, si tanto quieres a "Sasuke-kun" – El nombre lo dijo con tonito de fangirl. – Ve con el! A mi no me interesan las gritonas y feas como tu.

-¿¡Que has dicho!?

-Lo que acabas de escuchar, fea más que fea. – Se reía delante de su cara.

-¡Tenme mas respeto! – Le dio una ostia, pero para suerte del chico se convirtió en agua y no le afecto la bofetada. – Si no hubiera sido por mi, hubieras muerto en aquel momento en que te enfrentabas con el que se cree que es Sasuke-kun.

-Tssss, no puedo escuchar a los ratones… - Dijo el grande que parecía que hablaba con los animales como Blancanieves.

Los dos muchachos que estaban a su lado, le miraron y le salieron una gotita en la cabeza. La chica se puso bien sus gafas mientras que el hombre-agua recuperaba su forma original.

-Karin, no te tengo que agradecer que me hayas salvado, hubiera ganado fácilmente si no hubieras intervenido…

-Si, si…si estabas casí tirado al suelo…Suigetsu.

-Los ratones ya me han comentado cuando aparecerá Sasuke.

Se acercaron a Jubo para escuchar lo que decían los "ratones".

-Ratones…pero si son ratas…

-¿Cuándo va a aparecer? – Apartó a Suigetsu a un lado, sus manos estaban unidas y ponía una cara de felicidad que nadie se la iba a quitar.

-Dentro de unos 15 minutos…en el Acto 1…junto con un tal Sai…son hermanos en la función…esta obligado a casarse con la protagonista…pero se acabara enamorándose de Sakura…

Para Karin, ese nombre era Tabú. Si, ella ya sabia quien era esa tal Sakura…se la encontró hace 6 meses cuando tenían que buscar al hermano de Sasuke. Lucharon las dos por Sasuke. Y como no, ganó Sakura. Aun se siente humillada por haber perdido con una peliteñida (según ella claro), y lo peor de todo, es que esa Sakura es la novia de Sasuke. Eso era una puñalada para Karin. Ella no quería que siguieran juntos, ella quería a Sasuke para ella sola, según ella, le tiene que enseñar lo hombre que puede llegar a ser Sasuke mas de lo que es ahora si esta con ella y no con esa "peliteñida"…Simplemente, quiere robar el novio de Sakura para hacerle cosas guarras. Punto.

-Esa furcía de mierda…cogeré a Sasuke-kun en un cuarto oscuro y le enseñare que yo soy mas mujer que era peliteñida.- Tenía sus puños encogidos y los tenía levantado hacia el techo. Suigetsu solo contemplada a una celosa humillada con una gotita en la cabeza.

-No creo que lo pueda llegar a hacer. Aunque Sasuke estuviera solo, te ignorara como siempre lo ha hecho.

-¡El nunca me ha ignorado! Solo ha…-intentaba pensar una excusa para Suigetsu. –… ¡sólo estaba concentrado en su plan de matar a su hermano! Por eso no me echaba cuenta…

-Ni te lo está haciendo ahora, porque la última vez que le vimos te ignoró como si fuera una mierda y la noticia de que Sasuke iba a hacer una función me la dijo a mí, antes que a ti primero. – Le señaló y le dió con la punta de la nariz. Esta al instante se ruborizó no por lo que le había dicho, sino por lo cerca que estaba de él, que con un acto de reflejo le intentó dar una colleja en el cuello. Pero este se dió cuenta y se apartó al momento. – ¡Ja¿Crees qué voy a volver a hacer en la misma trampa que antes?

Pero estaba mirando a la cara de la chica que no se dió cuenta que Karin se sacó de su bolsillo algo y le dió en el vientre del muchacho. Pulsó un botón y le electrocutó haciendo que el hombre-agua cayera al suelo chamuscado.

-¡¡JA-JA-JA¿Ahora quién es él que ríe ahora, eh? Tengo un as en el manga que ni tú mismo lo sabrías. – Le señaló lo que tenía en su mano y era un electroshock. – El agua es débil frente a la electricidad y es buena conductora. Cualquiera sabe ese concepto. – Tenía aire superior frente a Suigetsu. – Ahora ningún acosador se acercará a mí…

Jubo solo podía contemplar como sus dos compañeros discutían y discutían y discutían sin parar, parecían un disco rallado de esos que dan ganas de tirarlo por la ventana. Los ratones o ratas o lo que sean que se parecían bastante se le acercaban como diciéndole algo al hombre.

-Si chicos…los que se pelean se desean…- Suspiró el pobre al tener que contemplar todos los días lo mismo de siempre.

Y de repente las luces se apagaron y todo se quedó oscuro. Ya iba a comenzar, todos se quedaron callaros. Los akatsukis empezaron a usar su plan y se pusieron las gafas de sol para que no le reconozcan mientras que el grupo Hebi, formado por Karin, Suigetsu y Jubo; se sentaron al suelo para contemplar la función. Si señores, el tiempo que habéis estado esperando va a llegar, por fin veréis como es la función y…un momento que ha venido el productor de la historia a comentarme algo…aja…aja…aja…entiendo…bien, ningún problema. Siento comunicaros que tenemos que pasar casí al final de la función por falta de tiempo del fanfic y que ya la autora, ósea yo, tiene que escribir el desenlace final y aclarar las dudas que ha ido poniendo a lo largo de la historia y poner ya cuando demonios Naruto y Hinata se van a besar de una vez por todas. Así que vamos a viajar en el tiempo y vamos a avanzar unos cuantos actos que como empiece a contar la función, podéis morir del asco hasta el día de la Nochevieja y no quiero que el capitulo sea bastante largo de lo que ya tengo pensado.

Una hora y 45 minutos después…

_Naruto que estaba interpretando a Kazuku en el papel de la nueva obra de Jiraiya, apareció de repente en el escenario como si se estuviera escondiéndose de la gente mientras de fondo, aunque se veía oscuro, se encontraban el resto de la gente cada una con su respectiva pareja: _(Sasuke con Sakura, Shikamaru con Temari, Neji con Tenten y Sai con Ino para los que tienen memoria de pez)_ sentados en el suelo y sin que se movieran ni nada. Por el otro lado apareció Hinata que es Kanako que se quedó en frente de Kazuku haciendo que este se le quedara mirando a sus ojos sorprendido._

"_Kanako-chan¿Que…que demonios…haces tu…aquí?"_

"_Tenia que venir…Kazuku-kun…yo…" _

_Kanako estaba casí exhausta y se iba a tropezar y caer al suelo, cuando Kazuku la cogió en brazos y la apoyo a el sentándose al suelo._

"_No deberías haber venido… ¿y si te pillan?"_

"_No pasa nada, ya me da igual todo…"_

_Kazuku miró a Kanako, no podía evitar mirar a sus ojos lilas, esos ojos extraños que desde que la vió en el anuncio de su compromiso con su mejor amiga, no paraba de pensar en ella hasta que llegó a enamorarse de ella._

"_Kanako, yo…debo decirte algo antes de que sea medianoche…"_

"_¿El que Kazuku-kun?"_

"_Pues…yo…tengo una maldición que debo eliminarla ya…sino fuera por esta tragedia de mi clan, mi vida…todo…seria completamente diferente…"_

"_¿Maldición¿Que maldición?"_

"_No tengo mucho tiempo para explicártelo…se me acaba el tiempo y…"_

_Cuando dijo la palabra tiempo, el reloj de la plaza empezó a sonar, ya era las 12 de la noche, de la medía noche. Una especie de humo brotó alrededor del cuerpo de Kazuzu. La maldición estaba haciendo efecto y se iba a convertir en una chica de nuevo. Kazuzu se quedó anonado al ver como la aguja del reloj ya marcaba las 12 y volvió a mirar a Kanako._

"_¿Qué esta pasando? Necesito saberlo! Kazuku-kun, cuéntame lo que esta pasando ahora mismo…"_

_No le dio tiempo a seguir con la frase, porque Kazuku la arrimó a él. Iba a hacerlo, la iba a besar y así la maldición desaparecería de su vida al fin._

"_Kanako…desde la primera vez que te ví…supe que me habías robado mi corazón…"_

_Kanako se ruborizó al instante al oír la declaración. El chico que iba detrás suya por mucho tiempo se habia confesado. Lo que tanto quería escuchar. _

"_Kazuku-kun…yo…yo también…"_

_Sus miradas no se separaron como si fuera la única cosa que tenían en frente suya. Los dos se quedaron observando quien de los dos iba a dar el paso. La torre del reloj seguía tocando y ya iba por la quinta de doceava. Kazuku tragó saliva y se iba acercando a ella, su rostro, a sus labios, para besarla…_

Todo el mundo estaba atento al movimiento de Naruto. Si lo hacia bien, por fin Naruto tendría su primer beso con una chica y la función tendría éxito total. Si falla, morirá a manos de todos. El butanero cuando estaba ensayando este momento, nunca lograba besar a Hinata. Ahora ya no puede echarse atrás y dejar a todo el mundo tirado. Todos miraban con nervios a Naruto.

-Como al final no haga un beso en condiciones como dios manda. Ese no sobrevive hoy – Pensaba Ino que estaba al fondo del escenario junto a Sai que lo estaba abrazando.

-Naruto…no nos decepciones, eres nuestra salvación. Esta parte es la mas importante de la función y debe quedar perfecto. – Supuso Sakura.

-Confía en el, puede que sea un tonto pero no nos decepcionará.- Dijo Sasuke para calmar a Sakura que estaba intranquila mientras le pasaba su brazo por encima de su hombro.

Sakura miró a Sasuke que la estaba animando. Como recompensa por preocuparse por el y de que gracias a la función, ya no estaba tan celoso como un perro en celo como antes, se apoyó a su torso y mas tranquila, le dijo:

-Lo se, Sasuke-kun…- entretanto le acariciaba la mejilla y este le cogía de la mano tiernamente.

Ya se estaba acercando poco a poco a Hinata, su cara parecía que se estaba cagando y no encontraba un servicio para hacer sus necesidades o también se puede decir de una manera mas fina: expulsar las heces fecales que emite las moléculas una vez que la comida esta dentro del organismo, esto ocurre en el intestino delgado y sale lo que no sirve y daña al organismo al ano. Bueno, dejemos la biología por unos momentos y nos centremos en el tema del beso. Y después de casí 9 capítulos, por fin lo que todos estabais esperando va a llegar. La finalidad de este fic va a concluir. Naruto tragó saliva y se fue aproximando a los labios de Hinata. Unos labios muy bonitos con un color rosa tirando al rojo que para Naruto era una buena vista para sus ojos, cada vez que hablaba, cada vez que abría su boca, cada vez que sentía su aliento cuando se acercaba a ella. El mundo entero estaba pendiente del momento, de la acción que iba a ocurrir. Algunos estaban emocionados, otros pendientes, otros mordiéndose las uñas, otros dándose un cabezazo, otros maldiciendo que tarda mucho, otros sacando la cámara de fotos para tenerlo de recuerdo… Hinata tenia los ojos cerrados desde hace rato esperando el beso. Su primer beso, el primero con Naruto, con el que ama durante mucho tiempo. En el fondo estaba nerviosa, todavía tenia sudor en su frente por los nervios y porque la ropa le estaba dando mucho calor. Ya le tenia a unos centímetros, no podía hacer nada. Se tenia que quedarse quieta para que Naruto pudiera besarla. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas entre si sobre su pecho, parecía que se iba a morir, pero morir de felicidad. Su sueño se va a hacer realidad de una vez por todas. Aunque en el fondo estaba pensando que demonios estaba haciendo Naruto para que tardara tanto en darle un simple beso en sus carnosos labios. Se que me estoy haciendo la pesada, pero…es que no puedo evitar decir que ya se van a besar de una vez por todas. Que rallante es la autora de este fic, que triste. Bueno, ahora solo quedaba 2 centímetros y ya el milagro iba a producirse al fin. Algunos se preparaban para lo mejor, los Akatsukis estaban cada uno a su bola, menos Deidara que ya quería que se besaran para poder comenzar su plan que ya tenia hecha su creación, aun no habia vuelto Konan y Pein de los servicios, a saber lo que estaban haciendo para perderse este acontecimiento; el narrador, que era Kakashi estaba describiendo la vida de los dos protagonistas como si fuera un resumen (es que viene así en el guión); algunos ya hasta se dormían en sus butacas porque tardaban tanto en dar un puto beso.

-Venga Naruto¡bésala ya! – Decía Ino pensando.

-Estas tardando bastante…hazlo si no quieres quedarte sin tu mejor amigo…- Pensaba Neji mientras que estaba abrazando a Tenten, aunque parecía mentira, el trauma que le habia dejado Tenten por el sadomaso se le habia quitado durante la función, y Tenten al final decidió que el sadomaso no era la mejor opción para la relación y que lo mejor era conformarse con lo que tenían. Parece ser que ahora solo falta un centímetro

…

…

Ahora medio centímetro menos

…

…

…

Ahora un cuarto

…

…

…

…

…

Y Naruto besó a su amada Hinata, era un beso normal, pero era tierno y dulce. Tampoco era un beso como los que aparecen en las películas o novelas románticas exageradas en que la lengua te llega hasta la garganta y te atragantas; también que ya van a la cama cuando ya dan un beso y tienen el ansia de hacerlo y perder la virginidad tan jóvenes y tan rápido como si follar fuera algo importante en la vida. El caso es que ya por fin Naruto y Hinata se han besado. Todo el mundo estaba emocionado por el momento: Iruka y Kakashi dieron un gran suspiro, al lado de ellos estaban el equipo Hebi que Karin se quejaba de que el beso era simple y los otros dos solo estaban contemplando; los Akatsuki todos a su bola y Deidara mostraba una gran sonrisa; los demás chicos estaban contentos por ver que al fin esta pareja se han dado un beso; Tsunade y Jiraiya que estaban junto a Kakashi e Iruka se alegraron, hasta tal punto que Jiraiya le habia salido un lagrima sin darse cuenta.

-Por fin Naruto ha dejado su lado niño para ser un adulto…siento envidia de el…

-¿Que tonterías estas diciendo?

-Mis enseñanzas han dado su fruto al fin, aunque muy tarde la verdad.

-Y mi trabajo también ha dado su fruto…

-¿A que te refieres? Tsunade saca de su ropa una gran bolsa que contenía bastante dinero.

-Es todo el dinero de la función, ahora podemos estar orgullosos – Sonreía como una niña y abrazaba la bolsa. – Ahora podré pagar como un poco del dinero de las deudas que tengo.

Jiraiya solo se quedó mirando como Tsunade iba a desaprovechar el dinero. Además no se creía que iba a pagar las deudas pendientes sino que hará tener mas pendientes de las que tiene en ese instante.

-¡Listo¡Mi creación ya esta hecha!

-¡Deidara-senpai¿Que acabas de hacer?

-¡Largo de aquí, no te incumbe!

-¡Venga, enséñamelo! Que quiero aprender de ti – Decía Tobi para que Deidara le enseñara su obra.

-¡¡Fuera de esta familia!! Nadie te quiere. – Gritó Deidara mientras se defendía del ataque "dameloquetienesenlasmanos" de Tobi.

Pero por un descuido, Deidara sacó una de sus manos sin darse cuenta y su proyecto se iba volando hacia el escenario rápidamente.

-¡¡Mierda¡Puto Tobi¿¡No te puedes estar quieto ningún segundo!?

-Pero yo solo quería ver lo que traías en tus manos.

-¡Y por tu culpa se va a ir a la mierda¡¡Esta creación debe ser sacada en su momento y no ahora!!

Y el proyecto que se parece a un pájaro, un pollo, un chocobo, una cosa con pico, un animal con alas, o lo que sea que vuela, se iba dirigiendo rápidamente y silenciosamente hacia el escenario. Naruto al fin se separo de los labios de Hinata y esta abrió los ojos para ver a su rubio. Los dos se quedaron prendados del uno al otro. El rojo estaba casí inundado por el rostro de los dos muchachos. Al fin habían conseguido besarse. Y eso que solo llevaban poco tiempo saliendo juntos, pero lo normal cuando empieza ya a salir es que se estén dando besos todo el santo día la pareja, no solo abrazos como han estado haciendo Naruto y Hinata desde que empezaron a ser novios. Los dos se quedaron quietos sin poder hacer nada, era como si hubiera alrededor suya una especie de espacio en forma redonda que les protegía de cualquier sustancia que se les acerque. Si se le roza un poquito, se convertirá en cenizas al instante. Lo único que se escuchaba en toda la sala era los aplausos del publico, que se habia emocionado, y los fans de esta pareja estaba eufóricos, alborotados y con las cámaras grabando el momento como si fueran unos friáis (y es que lo eran de su pareja). Naruto sonrió vergonzosamente por culpa de los nervios que tenia por todo su cuerpo, era algo que nunca habia experimentado y era su primera vez (y no cuenta el beso de Sasuke, eso fue un accidente ). Hinata le respondió acariciando la mejilla para calmarle un poco.

-Al fin lo conseguimos Naruto-kun…- Le hablaba flojito para que solo lo pudiera escuchar Naruto. Este sintió que los nervios se le estaba quitando con tan solo sentir la mano de Hinata en su rostro. Se acercó su cabeza a la suya y le mostró una de sus sonrisas que siempre solía reflejar todos los días.

-Claro que si…soy tan feliz Hinata-chan…

Y el pollo volador hecho por arcilla, ya habia llegado a Naruto y Hinata e hizo su actuación. Explotó detrás de Naruto dejando un gran humo alrededor de ellos. El publico se quedó estupefacto por lo que habia pasado.

-¡Oh dios¡¡Son más efectos especiales!! – Dijo uno del público.

-¿Pero que demonios esta pasando aquí? – Preguntó Iruka viendo lo que esta pasando en esos momentos

-Tranquilo Iruka – Dijo Jiraiya muy tranquilo como si no hubiera pasado nada. – Esto no afectará para nada la escena, de toda formas, si ocurriese algo se puede improvisar algo…un momento¿y Tsunade donde esta?

-Creo que se fue alegremente con la bolsa llena de dinero.

-Esta mujer…ya se lo va a gastar todo en Sake. – Asíntió Jiraiya.

-Bueno, lo mejor que debo hacer es guardar esto en la caja fuerte para que no pase absolutamente en nada. – Acariciaba la bolsa de dinero como si fuera un animal que le acariciaba el pelo. Cuando iba a meterlo en la caja fuerte, se paró y se dio la vuelta dándose cuenta de que habia alguien mas en la sala.

-¿Quien esta ahí? – Cuando se giró no habia nadie. Pero si fijó que en la mesa habia una botella de sake y un pequeño vaso que iba en conjunto con el recipiente. Se quedó un poco pensativa y observando que el sake la estaba llamando.

-No me acuerdo de que habia sake aquí ya que esta prohibido traer bebidas…pero…no pasa nada por beber un poquito…

Se acercó a la mesa y dejó la bolsa en ella cogiendo la botella y el vaso para empezar a emborracharse un poco. Pero de lo que se habia fijado es que unos ojos verdes estaban fijamente mirando a la bolsa de dinero…

-¡Deidara¿¿¡¡Que acabas de hacer ahora con tu puto arte!!?? Con lo bonito que habia quedado…¡que Jashin te haga volver a romper los brazos! – Se quejó Hidan

-¡Tu no eres nadie para decirme eso¡No tienes cuerpo para hacerme ningún rasguño!

-¿¡Que no¡Ahora veras¡Cuerpo, ataca a ese imbécil!

Pero el cuerpo no hacia nada, estaba quieto dentro del saco de patatas.

-¡¡Sois unos putos todos¡¡Que Jashin os mate algún día de estos!! – Miro a otro lado muy cabreado. – En estos momentos me gustaría que Kazuzu estuviera en este instante…si que tarda en el servicio.

-Si, si eso siempre dices todos los días…por si no te habías dado cuenta¡estoy muerto, idiota! – Grito Deidara a Hidan recordándole que ya estaba muerto. Cruzo los brazos y solo podía apreciar que su arcilla le habia dado a Naruto y que el plan surja como el tenia imaginado en su cabeza. Miro hacia su otro lado de su asíento y veía que aun Sasori seguía jugando a las muñecas pero de una manera especial que antes.

-Si…así es…así me gusta…que yo se que a ti te gusta que te den por detrás…

Al escuchar eso Deidara, giro su cabeza y pudo apreciar que Sasori estaba con su muñeco y con el de Sakura jugando al kamasutra.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo Sasori?

Sasori se paro en seco y miro a Deidara y de nuevo volvió a mirar a los muñecos. Y como si no hubiera pasado nada, hizo que los muñecos estuvieran peleando.

-¿Qué te crees importante¡Puta¡¡Te vas a enterar!! – Seguía pegando al otro muñeco.

Deidara simplemente, dejo que Sasori su obsesión por la pelirosa de amor y odio. El humo se iba disipando poco a poco mostrando de nuevo a Hinata y Naruto, pero esta vez no era como antes, Naruto estaba encima de Hinata agarrándola por las muñecas. Para la gente que piensa muy mal, parecía que Naruto le iba a hacer cosas "malas" a Hinata delante de todos. Hinata se estaba poniendo nerviosa al ver que Naruto estaba encima suya y su cabeza al lado de la suya. Y el cuerpo de Naruto estaba casí aplastando a Hinata…

-¡¡OMG¡¡Lo van a hacer!!

-¡Por fin ha llegado la hora de la acción de la función!

-¡Encima es en directo¡Sin tener que ver películas porno por la noche!

El público estaba demasíado emocionado por lo que estaban viendo ante sus ojos. El resto de gente, se le quedaron cara de WTF, sobre todo el resto de los actores. Algunos tienden a moverse más de lo previsto para matar a Naruto, pero les estaba reteniendo los que tenían al lado.

-¡¡¡Hijo de puta¡¡Por eso no estabas haciendo nada con Hinata-sama en todo este tiempo!! – Decía Neji mientras Tenten le abrazaba para que no hiciera alguna locura. Lo mismo también ocurría con Kiba pero esta vez Shino le habia puesto una zancadilla para que se cayera al suelo.

-¿¿Pero que estas haciendo Shino?? No vez lo que le va a hacer ese desgraciado a Hinata??

-Debemos improvisar ahora…

-¡Que¿Improvisar? – Se quedo a cuadros

-Todo por esos niños sin hambre…

Kiba prefirió no seguir y se quedó mirando a ver que iban a hacer Naruto y Hinata que no preguntarle a Shino a que venia lo de los niños pobres.

-Ah…ah…¡¡¡ahh¿¿¿Has visto eso¡¡Naruto no es gilipollas!! – Ino alucinando en colores.

-Veo que Naruto-kun no la tiene pequeña después de todo…

-¿Desde cuando ese burro…? – Se preguntaba Sasuke

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo¡Debo pensar en alguna idea ya! – Decía Sakura mientras usaba su cabeza para improvisar algo. En ese momento la Inner-Sakura apareció al lado de su mente y le comenzó a hablar.

-Sakura-sama, ese capullo de Naruto lo va a estropear todo,¿quieres que le de una paliza?

-¡No! Eso si que seria liarla de verdad, tu dame ideas solo.

-Ni que fuera tu cerebro…

-Eres mi mente, así que cállate.

-No solo soy tu mente, sino tu lado oscuro.

-Pues eso, trabaja Inner-Sakura. – Mandaba Sakura sobre su doble personalidad.

-Me tratas como una esclava. Quiero un día estar con Sasuke-sama para mostrar mi lado oscuro y… Sakura agarro a la Inner con sus manos al cuello de esta para que no continuara hablando.

-Sobre el tema de Sasuke-kun. Yo soy la única que le va a mostrar el lado oscuro.

-Sakura,¿estas hablando con tu Inner? – Preguntó Sasuke que vió que Sakura estaba maltratando a la Inner. Esta se dio cuenta de que Sasuke le estaba mirando y se metió dentro del cuerpo de Sakura corriendo.

-Oh, nada, nada. Que ya tengo un plan para solucionar esto…

-Pero que problemático es esto…

-Pero que niño tan problemático…

-Temari, sigues siendo tan problemática como siempre.

-¿Porque dices eso?

-Repite mis frases, es un rollo que la gente me imite

-No te estoy imitando, solo es que…- Miro para otro lado Temari. – Estar contigo me haces decir tonterías.

Shikamaru le resulto extraño que Temari se pusiera así con ella. Era una de las pocas veces que la veía así. Suspiró y se sacó de su bolsillo, un cigarro que lo empezó a encender con un mechero.

-Espera… ¿tu no habías dejado de fumar hace tiempo?

Temari sabia que Shikamaru fumo por un tiempo cuando Asuma murió, pero eso era en memoria de el, y cuando se vengó de Asuma, lo dejo al momento. Shikamaru una vez tomado el cigarro, se puso en su pose pensativa para idear un plan y al segundo tuvo uno. -Ya se lo que podemos hacer.

-¿El que? Espero que no sea tan largo…

Shikamaru se tumbó en el suelo dando la espalda a todos y se hecho a dormir.

-Buenas noches. Temari sacó su abanico de la nada y le dio en todo el cotorro a Shikamaru que este no pegó el grito por flojera.

-¿Por qué me pegas?

-¿Y tu porque te duermes?

-¡Eso era parte del plan¿Por que las mujeres sois tan problemáticas? Ofu…

-Y vas a estar ahí parado mientras ese rubiales la esta cagando?

-Es que ahora no es el momento para actuar.

-¿Y cuando actuaremos?

-Pues…ven – Le dijo con la mano para que se acercara Temari con sigilo y este le empezó a contar el plan. Poco a poco Temari entendió el plan que traía a manos Shikamaru. – Así que cuando pase eso, que pasara seguramente, tu haz eso,¿ok?

Temari solo asintió con la cabeza, pero a recordar lo que tenia que hacer, su rostro mostraba vergüenza ajena hacia Shikamaru.

-¡¡Neji¡¡Deja de revolcarte sobre el suelo!!

-¡Tenten¡Suéltame¡Debo salvar a Hinata-sama de este putero rubiales!

-¡No te quitare las cadenas!

-Si al menos no tuviera los kunais alrededor…-Decía Neji que le habia rozado uno de los kunais sobre la ropa que le estaba rajando.

-¡Perdón! Es que aun tengo la manía todavía del sadomaso - Tenten con gotitas en la cabeza mientras intentaba quitarle los kunais de la cuerda.

-¿Por qué tengo que pasar esto? – Se quejaba Neji.

Deidara desde su asiento se estaba riendo. Su plan, sin admitir que fue gracias a Tobi, estaba funciónando, todos los actores estaban alterándose por la supuesta acción que habia hecho. Así su arte seria reconocido por toda Konoha. -

Ja, ja, ja ¡Aunque esto no me lo esperaba, mi plan ha funcionado!

-¡¡Y todo gracias a mi, Deidara-senpai!!

-¡No te eches todas las flores idiota! – Pego a Tobi en la cabeza haciendo que se cayera al suelo con las patas para arriba y salio volando su mascara naranja por los aires.

De lejos, en donde estaba el auditorio, cierta persona, o mejor dicho, cierto ojo se activo como en estado de alarma haciendo que Kakashi se volviera como un loco, como si hubiera visto a alguien que desde hace tiempo que no lo habia visto porque esa persona ha muerto en frente suya por ayudarle…

-¿¿Donde estas¿¿Donde estas??

Iruka no entendió porque Kakashi se comportaba así y se acerco a el.

-¿Que te ocurre Kakashi¿Por que estas así?

- ¡¡Le he visto, le he visto de lejos!! -¿A quien?

-¡Ahhhhh¡¡Mi ojo¡¡Reacciona solo, esta fuera de si!! – Decía Tobi que se estaba alterando y tapando su ojo para no ver nada que lo único que hacia era caerse al suelo cada 2 por 3 montando mucho jaleo.

-¿¡Te quieres callar la boca!? – Pego otra vez Deidara a Tobi. – ¡Deja de hacer el gilipollas! Que me desconcentras el arte que estoy haciendo ahora

-Pero mi ojo quiere ir arriba¡Deidara-senpai¡Es como si estuviera vivo y me quiere arrastrar allí!

-Si venga y yo en realidad nací tuerto…- Miro con asco a Tobi mientras Deidara seguía con crear otro de sus artes en su bolsillo.

-¡Obito¡Obito¿¡Donde estas!?

-¡Obito fue del pasado¡Debes vivir en el presente, Kakashi! – Decía Iruka mientras agarraba a Kakashi de la cintura para que no saliera del auditorio.

-¡Obito¿¡Por que nos tuviste que dejar!?

-¡Obito ya no esta Kakashi! Si ya estoy yo contigo y…

Jiraiya pasaba del jounin y del chunnin, lo que mas le estaba preocupando es que Tsunade no habia vuelto, y ya habia pasado unos 10 minutos desde entonces, ya hasta pensaba que se habia comprado una botella de Sake y ya se estaba emborrachando porque la función va yendo en popa. Pero la puerta se habia abierto y era Tsunade.

-Hombre Tsunade, ya estas aquí. Pensaba que ya te estabas emborrachando y…

Pero Tsunade no dijo nada, estaba muy callada y no hizo nada por el comentario que ha dicho Jiraiya, que este se tapó la cabeza por si le iba a pegar. Al ver que no hacia nada se preocupo.

-¿Tsunade no me ha pegado? Esto si que es raro.

-Jiraiya…-Dijo flojo Tsunade entre sus dientes que Jiraiya lo escucho y la miro.Se fijo que su cara no se veía nada y se acerco a ella ya que le habia llamado. Pero tenia la sensación de que iba a acabar mal de alguna manera…

-¡Por fin has vuelto¡Si que has tardado en el servicio, Kazuzu!

-Lo siento, me entretuve bastante.

-Joder, ahora por culpa de Deidara todo el mundo esta alterado, como descubran que estamos aquí…

-Oye Hidan-san¿como has podido entrar aquí sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que solo tienes la cabeza y no el cuerpo? – Pregunto Tobi y de lejos se veía a Deidara intentando poner la oreja en conversaciones ajenas. Hidan no dijo nada y se dio la vuelta haciendo como que no ha escuchado la pregunta. Kazuzu se reía disimuladamente.

-Se hizo pasar por un perro. – Dijo Kazuzu Lo único de lo que podía escuchar Hidan fue las carcajadas mezcladas de Tobi y Deidara que se estaba retorciendo de la risa en el suelo. Se imaginaban la situación, en la entrada, el hombre que tenia que darle las entradas al lugar, cuando le tocaba Kazuzu y este tenia en sus brazos la cabeza de Hidan, el hombre si dio cuenta de ello y le preguntaba que era eso, y Kazuzu acariciaba el pelo de Hidan y decía que era un perro. Habia mucho silencio, el hombre miraba con mucha fijación a Hidan, y como si fuera un ventrílocuo Kazuzu imitó los ladridos de un perro. El guardia le creyó y le dejo pasar a los dos.

-¿Queréis dejar de reíros, putos? – Grito Hidan de la vergüenza. Kazuzu se sentó en su asiento y pudo sacar de su ropa una gran bolsa llena de dinero. Aunque su cara estaba tapada, se sentía muy feliz.

-¿Como has conseguido ese dinero? – Pregunto Hidan -Bueno…tuve mis armas para conseguirlo…

Ahora nos dirigimos al auditorio con los 2 sannins y los dos jounnins aun peleando por el amor del uno al otro.

-¡¡Tsunade¡¡Me estas aplastando…!!

-¡Mi dinero¡Me han robado mi dinero¡Hip¡Que alguien lo detenga!

-¡Da igual Tsunade! Si ahora yo…yo ahora puedo morir feliz…- Decía Jiraiya teniendo en frente suya los grandes pechos de Tsunade, su sueño pornográfico se ha hecho realidad. Por fin se estaba aprovechando de ella después de tanto tiempo.

-Mi dinero…mi…- Se estaba quedando dormida poco a poco porque el sake que le habia preparado Kazuzu, tenia somnífero que hacia dormir al cabo de un rato.

-Eso es Tsunade, sigue encima mía, que me vas a ayudar bastante con mi próximo libro…

Y al fin, Tsunade se quedo dormida completamente. Jiraiya mostraba en su rostro una cara de felicidad que ya nadie se la podía quitar jamás, ahora si que le daba igual lo que le hiciera en esos momentos y… ¡ZAZ! En toda la boca (ui, que esto no va aquí),ejem, quiero decir, que Tsunade como acto de reflejo le dio una patada entre las partes de Jiraiya que este se estremeció bastante que le dejó totalmente K.O.

- Au…ahora si que voy a morir de verdad…

Y ahora volvemos con los Akatsukis que aun seguían riéndose por como ha entrado Hidan en forma de perro. Deidara se intentaba levantar pero no podía por el ataque de risa que aun tenia en su cuerpo, se tropezó con el pie y cayo encima de una persona que este pego un pequeño grito de dolor ya que la cabeza de Deidara cayó entre sus piernas.

-Au…eso ha dolido…

Pero no siguió hablando, se quedo mirando a esa persona. No era un hombre, era una joven chica de unos 12 o 13 años que le mirara con un poco de miedo y sus manos tapaban su boca. Tenia el pelo largo de color castaño oscuro, igual que sus ojos grandes de color cafre oscuro, piel es blanca como si fuera una nube esponjosa en el cielo y tampoco era muy alta ni muy baja.

-Etto… ¡perdone! No sabía que estaba pasando por aquí y…

Pero Deidara no dijo nada, su boca aun seguía abierta al ver a la chica. Su cabeza se le estaba pasando demasiadas cosas entre ellas que le estaba viniendo el arte que hacia tiempo que no le venia. De repente vino Pein junto con Konan con muchas prisas.

-Chicos, hay que largarse de aquí.

-¿Por que, líder? Con lo bien que nos lo estábamos pasando bien…

-Parece que el plan de dominar el mundo tendrá que retrasarse.

-¿E intentabas hacerlo aquí?

-Ñam…ñam…ya era hora, esta comida ya me sabe a amargo.

-¡Zetsu deja de comer a la gente, coño!!

-¿Y entonces hemos venido para nada? Menudo mierda de líder tenemos aquí…

-Hidan, deja de quejarte que pareces un viejo.

-¡No soy un viejo¡Jashin-sama me hace sentir como un joven quinceañeros!

-Si tú lo dices…

Poco a poco los Akatsukis se levantaban y dejaban el lugar donde estaba ocupado de antes. Deidara no escucho la conversación y siguió con la pequeña muchacha que no sabia porque no podía decirle nada. La muchacha se le empezó a notar su sonrojo antes el rubio y no sabia que hacer en esta situación.

-Perdone…nunca…le habia visto por aquí y…

-Eh…¡¡tu no has visto nada!!

-¿Eh¿Ver el que?

-¡¡Nada, nada!! – Y sin darse cuenta casi se le caía de la manga el otro pollo de arcilla, la muchacha se dio cuenta de ello y cogió la arcilla con sus manos para que no se cayera al suelo.

-Esto es… -Eso… ¡Eso mi arte¡Mi creación única!

-Ah, ya veo… ¿te gusta crear arte con tus manos, no?

Deidara se quedo mirando a la chica, parecía que sabia de estas cosas.

-A mi también…me gusta el arte…

Eso fue lo que hizo que el corazón de Deidara se acelerara un poco. Por fin hay alguien que comprende el arte, su arte, lo que le movía mas que nada en esta vida.

-¡¡Deidara-senpai¡¡¡Que nos tenemos que ir!!!!

Al escuchar la voz de Tobi, sus emociones se fueron al garete.

-¿¿¿Y por que no te callas???

-Pero…el líder nos ha dicho que nos retiremos que otro día iremos otra vez.

-¡¡¡Ya voy y no grites!!!

Deidara suspiro y se dio la vuelta preparándose para ir. Pero la chica le agarro por detrás para que no se fuera. Este se giró y vio a la chica que le mirara como si no se quisiera ir.

-¿Cual es su nombre, señor? – Pregunto la muchacha con duda

-Je…mi nombre es Deidara y no soy un señor…- La miró viéndola una vez mas. – Puedes quedártelo si quieres. – Le señalo el chocobo que tenia entre sus manos.

-Ah…gracias…espero que…nos volvamos a ver pronto…

-Haz que el arte se extienda…el arte es una explosión…

-¿Explosión?

-Lo entenderás con el paso del tiempo…

Y de dio la vuelta para irse y poco a poco se iba alejando, cuando la muchacha dio un paso y le dijo:

-¡Mi nombre es Valerya¡¡No lo olvides tampoco!!!

Deidara simplemente sonrió para si mismo como de sastifacion. Ya llego donde se encontró Tobi.

-¡Oh¡¡¡Deidara-senpai esta ligando!!! – Digo Tobi con toda la emoción. Con ese comentario recibió una gran ostia en su cara dejando caer otra vez su mascara.

-¡¡Auuuuuuuu¡Eso ha dolido!

-Te jodes, no digas gilipolleces…- Y se largo del lugar pisando aun mas la mascara que estaba en el suelo.

Y después de tantas vueltas por el lugar, volvemos otra vez con Naruto y con Hinata, que aun no se han movido desde entonces (¿cuanto tiempo habrá pasado desde que se cayó encima de ella?)

-No te muevas Naruto…no debes cagarla…quédate quitecito…- Se decía a si mismo. – Aunque ese escote…mierda¡¡no mires ahí¡¡¡Que te va a salir sangre por la nariz!!!

-Naruto-kun me esta mirando raro…parece que esta estreñido…tengo miedo de su cara…- Decía Hinata en su cabeza. – Quiero ayudarle pero…pero… Se fijo que Naruto de vez en cuando miraba a cierta parte de su cuerpo. -Ah!! No mires ahí! – Se movió bruscamente que hizo que Naruto aplastara un poco más a Hinata y que la rodilla de esta empezara a rozar en la zona masculina del hombre.

-Ah…ah…Hinata…no te mueva…por favor…- Decía entre los dientes Naruto. – Que es lo único seguro de vida que tengo hasta ahora…

-¡Ey, Valerya¿Donde te habías metido?

-¡Mira lo que me ha dado Deidara!

-¿Deidara¿Quien es ese?

-¡Mi nuevo amor! – Sus ojos parecían corazones.

-Eh…-Una gota le salio en la cabeza.

-¡Es el arte¡Es el arte que el hace¡El arte de la explosión!

-Estas loca, ya te enamoras del primero que veas interesante.

-¡Mira el arte que ha hecho! Haré que su arte sea famoso por toda Konoha y…

Pero el pollo se activo y se movió alejándose del publico y yendo una vez mas a Naruto y Hinata.

-¡Anda, pero si estaba vivo esa cosa con alas!

-¡Que guay es Deidara¡Su arte mola!

Al lado de Naruto y Hinata, se encontraba Sakura y Sasuke que estaba atentos por si ocurriera algo para improvisar. De pronto, Sasuke diviso que un objeto volador no identificado se iba acercando a los dos tortolos. -Sakura…ahí se va acercando algo…

-Bien…a la de tres entramos en escena…una…dos…

El pollo se iba a acercando mas a la pareja y Naruto se dio cuenta de ello.

-¡Ah¡¡¡Una paloma me va a atacar!!!

Y esa paloma se iba acercando a cierta parte del cuerpo de Naruto…

-¡No¡Ahí no¡¡Fuera de aquí!!

Solo faltaba unos centímetros para que llegara a la zona vital de Naruto cuando entonces…

PAFFFFF

Otra explosión apareció en el escenario llenando de humo como lo hizo antes. Una vez que el humo se fue, se veía que en el centro no habia nada, y que en un lado se encontraba Naruto con una persona y Hinata en el otro lado con otra persona tirada en el suelo.

-Au…me he librado de esa explosión que iba hacia mis partes…

-Por lo menos agradece que te haya salvado

-¿Sakura-chan¿Me has salvado?

-Vamos a actuar un poco para solucionar este problema y se pueda remontar por donde se quedo la obra…

-Ah ya entiendo…hay que improvisar entonces.

Por el otro lado…

-¿…Sasuke-kun?

- ¿Estas bien?

-Eh si…gracias por salvarme de la explosión…

-Ahora hay que improvisar un poco…

-¡Eh¿Por que?

-Ahora ya veras…

Naruto se levanto y vio que Hinata estaba con Sasuke…abrazándola. Su insitito asesino estaba apareciendo poco a poco.

-¿Con que improvisar eh…? – Dijo entre dientes para que nadie le escuchara. Dio unos cuantos pasos y alzo su brazo hacia Sasuke.

-¡¡Tu¿¿¡¡Que se supone que le estas haciendo a mi chica¡¡No te atrevas a tocarla con tus sucias manos!!

Sasuke se quedo extrañado del grito que pego Naruto y le miro con una gotita en la cabeza. Hinata se ruborizo mucho y Sakura mostraba su cara con dudas.

-¿De verdad que Naruto esta improvisando? – Pensó Sakura al darse cuenta de que Naruto no era bueno improvisando.

-¿¿¿Pero que se supone que están haciendo los 4¡Van a estropear la función¡Sai, debemos detener esto!

-¿No es mejor que nos quedemos aquí y…? – No pudo decir nada porque se lo llevo arrastrando por el cuello.

Naruto y Sasuke se iban acercando mas y mas, parecía que se iban a dar un cabezazo los dos. Sakura y Hinata solo podía mirarles. Ino y Sai llegaron donde estaba Sakura.

-¡Frentuda¿Que has hecho esta vez?

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! Ha sido culpa de Naruto

-Ya me parecía demasiado real que Naruto se convierta en una persona normal…

-Vamos a ver Naruto…¿no vez que la esta cagando?

-¡Yo no la estoy cagando ni nada¡Eres tu el que te estabas aprovechando de ella!

-¿Aprovecharme de Hinata? Estas loco…

-Venga, peleemos como hombres, por si no te habías dado cuenta yo estoy con Sakura.

-¿Y? No me va a afectar eso…

El resto de los actores se acercaron al final, menos Shino que se quedo donde estaba. Neji y Tenten fueron donde estaba Hinata.

-¿Estas bien Hinata? – Pregunto Tenten.

-Si, estoy bien…

-Hay que detener a esos 2 y mas a Naruto, esta estropeando la función…que estará haciendo Kakashi-sensei e Iruka-sensei en estos momentos…

-¡¡Obitooo¡¡¡Obito¡¡¡Estoy aquí!!!

-¡¡Kakashi¡Que Obito esta muerto¡¡¡El pasado es el pasado!!!

-¡Le acabo de ver¡No estoy ciego¡Su ojo me lo dice, me esta diciendo que estoy aquí entre la muchedumbre!

Iruka se pertacó de que algo estaba pasando en la función y los chicos estaban alrededor de Naruto y Sasuke.

-¡Oh no¡Algo ha pasado¡Kakashi, tenemos que hacer algo!

-¡Ahora me da igual todo!

-¡¡¡Pero si ya me tienes a mi

- Neji¿que esta pasando con ellos?

Tenten miro que Neji uso el Byakugan para ver lo que hacia, pero su rostro cambio a un trauma.

-Mejor que no lo sepas Tenten…

Y de repente sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, Temari y Shikamaru se pusieron detrás de los chicos y se prepararon para sacar su plan al aire.

-¡¡¡Ahora Temari!!!

-¡Bien¡¡¡Allá va ráfaga de viento!!! Y

Temari saco su gran abanico y con todas sus fuerzas, lanzo un aire poderoso que lanzo al aire a todo el mundo. Parecía que eran efectos especiales que todo el mundo se había emocionado y aplaudiendo.

-¡Eso es de la maldición¡La maldición esta actuando! – Decía el público.

Una vez acabado su trabajo, Temari miro a su lado derecho y vio a Shikamaru que se hacia el muerto.

-¿Que se supone que estas haciendo?

-Improvisar…

-…

Temari le coge por el pie y lo lleva arrastrando.

-Vamos, tienes que cumplir con el trato no me seas flojo.

-Ahhhh…¿y…tu estarás encima mía todo el rato, no?

-Mmmm…ya veré…

Y la pareja se fue del lugar dejando el lugar hecho una mierda. Todos estaban tirados al suelos sin saber porque.

-Ay…que dolor de cabeza tengo… ¿¡Sai, estas bien!?

Ino vio que Sai estaba encima suya, le había protegido de que un gran palo le cayera encima. El joven estaba sufriendo por el dolor de espalda que tenia.

-Si…estoy bien…

-¡No tenias que haber hecho esto! Te podrías haber hecho daño…

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada Sai! – Le abrazó. – No tienes que…hacer estas cosas por mi…

-Yo solo quería que volvieras a ser la misma de siempre.

-¿La misma de siempre? No te entiendo

-Que…me gustaba mas cuando me lanzabas las macetas – Sonrió Sai, pero esta vez era su sonrisa verdadera.

Ino no evito sonrojarse ante esa declaración y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Que tonto eres Sai…

-Así que lo que me has hecho ahora…es una declaración.

-¿Eh? – Ino se puso roja.

– ¡No es lo que tu piensas!

-Según un libro de la biblioteca, cuando besas a una persona en los labios es que la quieres. – Sonrió Sai con su cara de siempre.

-¡¡Noooooo!! – Y tiro una maceta a Sai de no admitir que estaba enamorada de Sai.

Poco a poco la gente se iba incorporando al lugar pero algo habia pasado…Si…esto parece como si hubiera vuelto a aparecer una escena de hace tiempo en Naruto. Algo que a muchas les gustara bastante…solo diré una cosa…Naruto estaba encima de Sasuke… -Pero que…

-¡Oh no!

-¡WTF!

-OMG…

-Esto no puede estar pasando…

-Esto es un deja-vu…

Sasuke y Naruto iban abriendo los ojos cuando entonces…¡¡¡se estaba dando cuenta de que se estaban besando por segunda vez!!!! Sus caras se convirtieron en asquerosidad al máximo y se separaron al instante. De pronto, en el publico, un terremoto estaba a punto de aparecer…las fangirls del Yaoi aparecieron de la nada. Irrumpieron todo el lugar, parecían una plaga de enfermedad que se había extendido al instante.

-¡¡Yaoi¡¡¡SasuNaru!!!

-¡¡Por fin su segundo beso!!

-¡¡Dios, han regresado¡¡Socorro!!

Cada uno de los dos hombres, estaban respirando y espirando profundamente, sus pesadillas habían vuelto, se prometieron que nunca más volvería a pasar, pero han roto la promesa.

-¡Puag¡Que asco! – Se quejaba Sasuke.

-Me voy a morir de infección…

-¡Cállate¿¡Por que me has vuelto a besar, capullo!?

-¡Yo no he sido¡Ha sido por culpa del viento!

-¡¡Y una mierda pinchada en un palo!!

-Tengo ganas de vomitar…- Puso su mano en su boca para no hacerlo.

-¡No vomites encima mía, pedazo de burro!

Sasuke se levanto a la misma vez que Naruto y se fueron rápidamente por distintos caminos del escenario, Naruto vio a Hinata sentada en el suelo con una pose que su mente le hacia pensar otra cosa que no sea normal sino pornográfico, y como si tuviera un cohete en el culo y estallara en mil pedazos, se dirigió a donde estaba su dulce princesa y se abalanzo a ella tirándose de plancha y la abrazo. Eso si, le hizo daño en la cabeza al darse contra el suelo.

-Naruto-kun, me has asustado y…

-Ssss, no digas nada y bésame… - Y le dio un beso apasionado a Hinata.

Hinata tenia los ojos como platos y no se lo estaba creyendo aun, Naruto le estaba dándole otro beso pero esta vez no venia en el guión, sino uno de verdad y es distinto del otro, era mas profundo, mas sexy…como en la películas medio porno, pues de esas películas mas o menos. El beso se iba convirtiéndose en mas intenso y sus lenguas ya se estaban tocando mas y mas…

-Na…Naruto-kun…tu…lengua…

-No hables…tus labios son tan jugosos…

Y ahora vamos donde esta Sasuke que ya al ver a Sakura, era su salvación para quitarse esa horrible experiencia que había tenido con Naruto hace un rato (el beso vamos), y como ya eran novios y tenían experiencias, claro se besaban pero con mas tranquilidad lejos de la gente, concretamente en una esquina del escenario. De lejos se podía apreciar los desmayos y desangramientos por parte de las fangirls del SasuSaku.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿crees que esto esta bien¿Que pasa con la función? Nos esta yendo de las manos.

-Ahora olvidemos eso y pensemos en nosotros…- Le dio otro beso mas apasionado.

-¿Esto lo haces por el beso que te has dado con Naruto no? – Sakura no era tonta.

Sasuke le salio una gotita en la cabeza, no dijo nada y siguió con lo suyo dándole placer a Sakura sin tener que meterle mano para ello. En ese instante, la Inner Sakura que lo estaba viendo todo desde la mente de Sakura, se estaba desesperando como al ver su maestra en peligro (¿peligro? Mas bien diría que esta en el paraíso).

-¡¡Ahhh¡¡Ahhhh¿¿¿Pero por que¡¡Sakura-sama esta en peligro de la garras de Sasuke-kun!! Tengo que hacer algo¿pero el que¿Matarle? No Sakura-sama me despreciaría y me tiraría por un barranco…ay…y yo que soy su salvadora y no puedo hacer nada…

La Inner seguía pudriéndose en la mente de Sakura, desesperada sin poder hacer nada. Pero…una sombra venia de la nada y se estaba acercándose a la Inner por detrás. No se sabía quien era porque estaba todo oscuro. Y cuando ya estaba a unos centímetros de ella, con solo su risa se sabía quien era ese personaje extraño.

-Ku, ku, ku, ku…por fin ha llegado el momento…pero veo que hay un estorbo aquí…

La Inner se dio la vuelta y vio en persona a una serpiente gris, quiero decir a Orochimaru frente suya.

-¿Pero tu no te habías muerto!?

-Eso es lo que creéis todo vosotros…ahora debo deshacerme de ti para poder salir de este lugar

-¿¿Y por que estas en la mente de Sakura-sama¿¿No estabas en la de Sasuke-kun??

-Ay hija, que pesada eres…Mejor te hago una muerte rápida.

-No te acerques a mi¡o te lanzare mi poder supremo!

-Como si te tuviera miedo, solo eres un estorbo para mis planes…ku, ku, ku…solo un paso mas y podré salir de esta pesadilla y…

Orochimaru se iba acercando cada vez mas mientras le salían serpientes por todos los lados de su cuerpo, la Inner iba retrocediendo cada vez mas hasta que se topo con la pared, ya no podía ir hacia atrás mas, iba a ser su fin…iba morir tan joven, y solo tiene 3 años de vida.

-¡¡¡No quiero morir tan joven¡¡¡Sakura-sama!!!

Y cuando Orochimaru iba a lanzar todas sus serpientes a la pequeña Inner Sakura…paso algo que no se podía explicar bien.

-¿Se puede saber que haces fuera de la jaula?

-Ga…Sa…¡¡Sasuke-kun!! – Orochimaru vio como Sasuke estaba detrás de el empuñando su espada en su cuello. Se alejo de Sasuke a mil kilómetros de el. Inner Sakura aun no se creía que su Sasuke-kun estaba en su mente salvándola.

-Tu no debes estar aquí¿Qué haces desobedeciendo a tu superior?

-Te recuerdo que yo fui quien te entreno en estos 2 años y medio, sin mi no serias nada, Sasuke-kun.

-Solo te utilice para mis fines y caíste en mi trampa. Ahora no sirves para nada…

-Me usas como si fuera un objeto de usar y tirar, Sasuke-kun. ¿Así es como tratas a tu superior?

-Perdona…pero aquí el superior soy yo. Y como sigas así, te corto la serpiente, así que largo de aquí.

Orochimaru no pudo hacer nada, y tuvo que irse con desilusión hacia la mente de Sasuke.

-Si señor… – Y se fue con el rabo entre las piernas (¿o debería decir la cola entre las…las serpientes no tienen piernas¿entonces el que¿la cola¿El cuerpo?) Sasuke abinó su espada y se acerco a la Inner que estaba tumbada en el suelo.

-¿¿¿Pero tu no estabas con Sakura-sama???

-En cierto modo si.

-Entonces¿por que tu estas…? – La Inner seguía sin entender nada. Sasuke se acerco a ella y le enseñó que tenía el Sharingan activado.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo…pero, entonces eres un Bushin de Sasuke-kun?

-No del todo…

-Mmmmm…¡ya se! – Había concluido una cosa.

– ¿Eres el Inner de Sasuke-kun, no? Sasuke le salio una gota en la cabeza por ese comentario.

-Eh…no.

-Ahhhh…entonces eres el lado oscuro de Sasuke-kun! Oh dios mio, el lado oscuro de Sasuke-kun…- Se imaginaba algunas cosas por su mente que no eran apropiadas para menores.

-Solo diré una cosa…que, yo soy muchísimo mejor que el original…- Y se empezaba a quitarse la parte de arriba. La Inner de repente le chorreo la nariz de sangre.

-¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhh¡¡¡Sasuke-kun¡¡¡No hagas eso¡No tienes que poner los cuernos a Sakura-sama!

-¿Mmm¿Por que te pones así? – Se acercaba mas a ella hasta que la tenia en frente suya y encima.

-Pues…yo…es que…yo no quiero que Sakura-sama se entere de lo nuestro y…-Pero Sasuke la interrumpió poniendo su dedo en sus labios.

-Tranquila que no se va a enterar de nada… - Y aquí da comienzo el entrenamiento de la Inner Sakura para ser una mujer derecha y en condiciones junto con el "lado oscuro" de Sasuke. Por fin la Inner Sakura tendrá su recompensa después de tanto sufrimiento en la mente de su maestra.

-¡ESA PUTA GUARRA SE VA A ENTERAR DE LO QUE SOY YO!

La que estaba gritando porque Sasuke y Sakura estaban dándose el lote de Navidad, era Karin, no aguantaba que su Sasuke estuviera flirteando con Sakura, con la que le había derrotado hace meses por el amor de Sasuke.

-Ya, ya, hija tranquila…- Suigetsu le estaba acariciando el pelo como si fuera un perro.

-¡¡¡NO soy un chucho, gilipollas!!!

-Encima que te estoy ayudando a y me lo agradeces de esta manera…que mujer por dios…

-Chicos, hay que irse de aquí, que hay mucho alboroto por aquí y que la función se va a acabar ya – Dijo Jubo que ya había hablado otra vez con los ratones.

-Con lo interesante que estaba…anda Karin vámonos…

-¡¡No si antes haya matado antes a esa furcia!!

-Otro día¿vale? – Suigetsu intentaba empujar a Karin pero no podía.

-¿Por qué te pones en medio?

-¡Por que hay que irse de aquí loca!

-¡Pez de mierda!

Jubo no pudo aguantar más y se fue a donde estaba los dos y acerco las cabezas de la gritona y el humano-pez para que se dieran un beso apasionado como en las películas antiguas de los años 30. Después de esto, los dos se quedaron de piedra.

-Ale…mira que tener que hacer yo estas cosas…- Y una vez dicho esa frase, se llevo a la pareja a rastras del lugar. Tenían caras de fumados a larga distancia, a Karin se le estaba escapando su alma por la boca y Suigetsu tenia pose de feto por el trauma.

Todos estaban a su bola, no estaban haciendo caso al guión, solo se guiaban lo que le decían su corazón. Se habían olvidado de que estaban en un teatro, aunque el publico solo estaba atendiendo a lo que le interesaba. Los actores intentaron improvisar pero no pudieron. Los que vigilan que la función entre que uno ha sido rechazado porque su amado sigue pensando en el pasado, uno esta muerto porque ha tocado el paraíso y la durmiente estaba durmiendo no pudieron hacer nada. Pero a todo esto… ¿Quién tenia la culpa de que la función se fuera a la mierda? El ruido de un disco rallado apareció en los oídos de los actores y se quedaron mirándose entre si.

-Chicos… ¿Quién ha tenido la culpa de todo esto?

Y como si fuera algo normal, todos dirigían sus miradas hacia cierto rubio que aun seguía dando amor a su princesa, vamos que estaba en su mundo con ella. Sus labios por fin se separaron, estaban exhaustos llevaban un buen rato besándose. -Creo que tengo la sensación de que me están observando fijamente… Y cuando giro su cabeza, se dio cuenta de que todos le estaban mirando y muchas fechas le estaban señalando. No sabia porque pero tenia mucho miedo de esta situación.

-Esto…¿os pasa algo? – Pregunto Naruto asustado.

Y fue entonces cuando todo el mundo se levanto de tu lugar, sacando sus mejores armas como por ejemplo Ino con sus macetas, Sai con sus dibujos, Sasuke con sus 2 famosos Chidorisquesehacenalsegundosintenerquehacersellos, Shino con sus bichos, Gaara con la arena, Kankuro con sus marionetas, Tenten con sus armas, Neji con cara de viejo (Byakugan)...Todos estaban preparados para la lucha final y fueron todos corriendo como si estuvieran en una invasión, en la guerra fría de los años setenta, en la guerra mundial del siglo 30, parecían animales que necesitaban sobrevivir a una infección de una enfermedad peligrosa que si te toca un milímetro de célula en tu piel, tu cuerpo se convierte en cenizas, sus rostros parecían que nunca han comido en su vida, estaba hechos una fiera y todo porque el rubiales la había cagado profundamente en la función aunque el verdadero culpable se estaba escapando del lugar en ese preciso momento y se hacia mucho el tonto aunque tuviera un poder enorme en sus manos (me refiero a Tobi) y estaba en el grupo de los malos que casi la mitad estaban muertos y asdhalnhckdkldsflsdjgwñoqflancvlaqfjqgpaqvjañvfjañfgamvñamvñmvsñvmañvmñavmdñavmdasñvmlaoshalashfls (esto ultimo que se acaba de decir estaba tan ilegible de lo irracional e incomprensible que no se comprende nada de lo ha dicho)

-¡AHHHHHHHHH¡¡¡Pero que…!!!

-¡Naruto¡¡Vas a morir de verdad!!

- ¡¡Sufrirás nuestro dolor en tu culo!!

-¡¡Naruto-kun!! – Hinata solo podía abrazarse a los brazos de Naruto.

Este solo podía estar cagado de miedo al ver como sus compañeros le iban a ejecutar delante de todo el mundo. Para Naruto ya todo estaba perdido, sus sueños ya no lo podrán cumplir. Todo estaba perdido.

…

……

………

………

……

…

. No se sabia lo que había pasado. Todo ocurrió tan rápido. Solo se podía apreciar a todo el mundo pegados entre el uno y el otro como si formaran una gran bola humana. Pero lo mas gracioso de todo es que Naruto y Hinata han sobrevivido a la lucha, sin embargo algo no cuadrada en esto.

-¿Pero que?

-¿Eh¿Nos hemos salvado, Naruto-kun?

-Un momento¿como es que estamos aquí y no allí…?

Naruto miro hacia el lugar donde estaban antes que es el que actualmente se encontraba el resto de la gente que poco a poco se iba separando de la bola redonda. Pero había algo que se quedo a cuadros. Había una persona que le resultaba familiar, que estaba de pie, y estaba de espaldas. Se estaba digiriendo hacia al frente, hacia la puerta que conducía la salida del escenario. Allí se encontraba otra persona. Una mujer. Nunca la había visto, no le sonaba para nada. Tenía el pelo largo que le llegaba casi a los pies y era de color rojo. El hombre llevaba una capa blanca con llamas rojas en los fijos y su pelo era rubio oscuro, en cierto sentido de espalda se parecía Naruto de mayor. Creo que ya habéis dado cuenta de quien se trata.

-Tu…tu eres…

Pero no le dejo que dijera nada, ya que se dio la vuelta para mostrar quien era. Era el cuarto Hokage, era Yondaime, mas conocido como Namikaze Minato, el rayo amarillo de Konoha, puso su dedo en sus labios para que Naruto no pudiera seguir hablando.

-Esfuérzate para ser un gran Hokage como lo fue tu padre.

-Vaya, mi hijo si que ha crecido tanto…se parece a ti Minato.

-Pero los ojos son idénticos a los tuyos Kushina.

Esa mujer de la que Minato estaba hablando era Kushina, la madre de Naruto. Se miraron y miraron a Naruto que estaba sorprendido al ver a sus padres en carne y hueso después de tanto tiempo. No entendía porque estaban allí si habían muerto hace 16 años.

-¿Por qué estáis aquí¿Vosotros no estabais…?

-Ja, ja, ja, que inocente es Naruto.

-Estamos aquí para protegerte. Desde arriba lo vemos todos.

-Veo que tu novia es muy guapa. – Dijo Kushina al ver a Hinata que estaba a los brazos de Naruto. Este se sonrojo como un tomate.

-Y hermosa como tu, Kushina.

-No digas tonterías Minato. – Dijo mientras su rostro mostraba un poco de leve sonrojo.

Una vez acabada la conversación, se dieron la vuelta y se fueron del lugar hacia la luz blanca que emitía la puerta. No sabia si era fruto de la imaginación de Naruto o era un milagro de Dios, pero ellos fueron los que han salvado a Naruto y Hinata de una catástrofe. Hinata intentaba contactar a Naruto de cualquier forma.

-¿Naruto-kun¿Estas ahí? – Intentaba ver si Naruto le hacia caso. Y al fin se dio cuenta de la mano de Hinata que estaba delante suya moviéndola.

-¿Eh¿Pero que ha sido eso?

-¿El que?

-No estoy seguro pero…

-¡Chicos¡Que hay que salir ya¡El reloj ya pone la hora!

-Pues venga ¿todos tenéis las cosas? -¡Si! Me lo se de memoria perfectamente. -Pues no se hable más… Y del escenario salieron 4 personajitos pequeños de la nada y empezaron a bailar. Eran Pakkun, Tonton, Gamakichi y Gamatastu. Una vez terminado, lanzando confetis al aire y dos de ellos estaban enseñando un cartel al público. El cartel ponía "Fin". Eso significa que la función se había acabado "técnicamente". Hubo un gran silencio en la sala. Nadie hablaba, todo se quedaron callados. -¿Lo hemos hecho mal hermanito?

-¡Pero eso es imposible!

-Según mi reloj, son las 10.

-Entonces lo hemos hecho bien¿no?

-Claro, es que como se han quedado impresionados de mi actuación, pues se les ha quedado la boca abierta.

-No te eches flores a la cabeza…

Los actores miraron al público que no hacían nada. Tenían miedo de que le abuchearan o le tiraran piedras. Pero no ocurrió eso. Al cabo de un rato, se empezaron a escuchar aplausos. Si como leéis, poco a poco habían más aplausos y el público cada vez mas aplaudía de emoción. Les había gustado la actuación a pesar del final de la historia. Todos se quedaron alucinados por la actitud del público. Aun no se lo estaban creyendo. Se miraron a los unos y a los otros, y se levantaron para ponerse en fila todos para saludar al público. El público tiraban flores y hasta alguna ropa interior de mujer y hombre. Las cortinas de atrás se movían y eran Shikamaru y Temari que habían terminado del tikitaka y se incorporaron al lugar como su no hubiera pasado nada.

-Ya era hora de que llegarais. – Dijo Kiba.

-Tsss, es que era tan problemático salir al ver el paronama que habéis formado. -Perdona, pero tu plan fue el culpable de todo.

-Pero en el fondo te gusto que yo tomara el mando todo el rato Temari. – Eso le remato a Temari que la puso colorada e hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada y fue a su bola saludando a la gente aun cogiendo de la mano a Shikamaru.

-Gracias a todos por haber venido a ver la función, estoy muy feliz de que os haya gustado. De la nada apareció Tsunade detrás de las chicos con un micrófono hablando con el publico.

-¡Tsunade-baachan¿Que haces tu aquí?

-¿Que pasa¿No puedo saludar al publico o que?

-¿En serio te gusto la función¿Actué muy bien? – Pregunto Naruto emocionado.

-Claro que si, deberías sentirte orgullo.

-¡Que bien! – Naruto saltando de alegría.

Sasuke y Sakura que estaban al lado de Naruto miraron con extrañes la actitud de Tsunade, se preguntaron a si mismos si de verdad Tsunade había visto toda la actuación mientras le salía una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Y donde esta Ero-sennin?

Tsunade miro hacia arriba como haciéndose la tonta. Se acordó de cuando se había levantado al escuchar los aplausos ver que tenia a Jiraiya encima de ella abusándola y le había dado la mayor paliza de su vida como aquella vez que la espió hace muchos años cuando era joven. Jiraiya esta vez si que iba a estar en el hospital por muuuuucho tiempo. El público estaba exhausto. Estaba gritando pidiendo que se volviera a repetir la función.

-¡No os preocupéis! Si queréis, volverán a hacer la función dentro de unos días! – Decía Tsunade emocionada de que por primera vez, una historia de Jiraiya le encantada a todo el mundo. Todos miraron fijamente a Tsunade con cara de miedo, esta no entendió porque.

-O… ¿¡otra vez!?

-¿Por que no? No seas quejica Naruto, así tendrás fans por esto.

-Pero eso significa que yo…- Miro a Sasuke, y este comprendió porque le miraba así. Tendría que volverse a besarse otra vez. Eso traumo a Naruto radicalmente. – ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO¡¡¡OTRA VEZ NO¡¡NO QUIERO MAS TORTURAS¡¡¡SOLO QUIERO BESAR EXCLUSIVAMENTE A HINATA!!!

Y bueno, parece ser que las cosas han ido bien después de todo. Naruto por fin se ha besado con Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura han arreglado lo suyo "gracias" a Naruto, Ino al fin admitió que le gusta Sai y este fue correspondido con una macetazo en la cabeza; Neji y Tenten vuelven a su relación normal de siempre y no de sadomaso; Shikamaru y Temari lo volvieron a hacer a escondidas y dejaron que el resto hicieran el trabajo sucio; Jiraiya pudo acariciar el cielo al fin con Tsunade; Karin y Suigetsu pasaran un largo tiempo sin pelearle…en fin, que ya todas las preguntas han sido respondidas a lo largo de esta historia…una historia llena de amor, diversión, acción, tragedia...si chicos, lo que estáis imaginando esta pasando, esta historia…se ha acabado al fin.

FIN

**Aleluya!!! Al fin acabe este fic despues de mas de un año haciendolo!!! Siento mucho haber tardado en terminarlo. Pero esto no acaba aqui,falta el epilogo para concluir totalmente lo ocurrido. Quiero reviews plis x3**


	11. Epilogo

A LA TERCERA VA LA VENCIDA

**A LA TERCERA VA LA VENCIDA**

_Epílogo_

_Y al día siguiente…_

Y como el titulo indica de este epilogo, todo se habia arreglado por fin, la misión de este fic era mostrar como fue el primer beso de Naruto y Hinata y así se hizo, un poco vergonzoso para los dos, una extraña forma de dar el beso y lo peor de todo es que era delante de un teatro en donde ocurrieron de todo: desde peleas hasta yaoi, pero ya lo hicieron. Ahora todos estaban tranquilos y podían disfrutar de sus vidas una vez mas sin ninguna complicación…o eso pensaban cierta pareja escondida de la luz para estar a solas lejos de la gente, que desde que empezaron a salir, nadie les ha dejado tranquilo ni para respirar.

-Mmmm…vas muy rápido…

La muchacha no podía seguir al ritmo del chico, iba demasiado rápido besándola y los besos cada vez eran más intensos y duraderos.

-No lo hacia queriendo…es que…no puedo evitar seguir besándote en sus dulces labios…

La chica se le ilumino los ojos ante tal piropo. Esta vez fue ella quien empezó el beso, siguiendo los mismos pasos que habia dado el muchacho con ella hace un rato.

-Vamos por el buen camino…

Y siguieron con su rutina, sus lenguas poco a poco se iban rozando, era como si ya habían pillado el truco en la hora de besar. Una de las manos que estaba apoyada en la pared, acorralando a la chica para que no se escapara por ningún lado mientras ella le abrazaba fuertemente el robusta espalda de varón; se iba acercando a la cintura de ella, e iba subiendo poco a poco. Sus temperaturas iban aumentando poco a poco, pero esa mano seguía subiendo más y más. Hasta llegar rozando un poco uno de los pechos de la chica, su instinto animal quería meterle mano de una vez por todas. Pero ella reacciono ante tal cosa y como auto reflejo, empujo al chico con sus manos tirándolo al suelo y este cayéndose de culo.

-¡Aun no estoy preparada para eso! – Dijo tartamudeando.

El chico aun sin comprender nada, se intento levantar. Su mano estaba rascando la nuca.

-Pero Hinata…au, me has hecho daño en mis costillas…- Se retorcía de dolor.

Entre los arbustos se escuchaba ruidos extraños, hasta que al fin apareció quien era el culpable de todo tirado en el suelo, aunque tenía una maceta en su cabeza.

- ¡¿Sai!? – Pregunto Naruto gritando.

Ino salio de su escondite enfadada dirigiéndose hacia Sai.

- ¡Te he dicho que no me metas mano!

- Ah…y yo pensaba que eran cosquillas.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- En este libro dice que a las chicas os produce unos cosquilleos si hago esto…- No pudo seguir porque Ino le quito el libro de las manos y ojeo lo que ponía. Su cara mostraba vergüenza y furia al saber que el libro se trataba de cómo hacer el amor para los tontos.

- ¡¡Eres un guarro!! – Le pego con una maceta que de nuevo no se supo donde la ha sacado, parece que tenia el bolsillo de Doraemon pero escondido en algún lugar de la ropa. - ¿Quién te dio esto?

Naruto e Hinata miraron con expectación la pelea amorosa entre Sai e Ino. Seguían abrazados del uno al otro. Sus rostros solo tenían dos puntitos y su boca en forma de V al revés.

- Estaba en la biblioteca…- Sonrió Sai con su sonrisa de siempre mienta se limpiaba la tierra que tenia esparcida por su ropa.

- ¿En la biblioteca? ¡Eso es imposible! ¿¡Como puede haber estos libros!?

- Jiraiya-sama me los recomendó, me dijo que así aprendería mas en mi relación.- Su sonrisa indiscutible hizo que Ino dejara de enfadarse y se traumara aun más.

- Mira…déjalo Sai…- Desistió Ino en el tema.

- ¿Me podéis hacer un favor muy grande los dos? ¿¡Podéis largaros de aquí!? – Grito Naruto desesperado. – ¿No entendéis que estoy con Hinata a solas? ¡¡Solo pido IN-TI-MI-DAD!!

- El caso es que…no somos los uni…- Pero Ino le dio un codazo a Sai que a este le salio el diente de juicio por la boca que tenia que haber salido cuando era un recién nacido.

- ¿Hay mas personas aquí? – Exaltó Hinata mirando a todos lados y ruborizada. - ¿Quién mas esta aquí?

- ¿¿Que hay mas INDIVIDUOS ESPIANDONOS?? Los matare a todos poco a poco… – Naruto frotándose las manos mientras sacaba poco a poco el Kyubi de su cuerpo.

- Ahhh…ya nos han pillado…Chicos, salir ya que se ha descubierto el pastel.

Y entre los arbustos salieron unos cuantos personajes conocidos para Naruto y Hinata, y todos ellos llevaban gafas de sol para no ser reconocidos pero toda persona de Konoha sabía quienes eran aunque lleven gabardina incluida. Primero empezamos con Sakura y Sasuke que fueron los primeros en sacar la cabeza.

- ¿¡Sa..suke!? – Dijo Naruto impresionado. - ¿Qué pasa, me tienes envidia o que?

- Que te espíe no significa de que te tenga envidia…- Contesto Sasuke mirando a otro lado.

- ¡Yo solo estaba porque Ino me obligo! ¡Yo no quería!

- ¡Y una mierda pinchada en un palo de los veinte duros falsos de Taiwán!

- Sakura-sama, no debería mentir, en el fondo querías saber como iban a los dos…- Le dijo la Inner dentro de la mente de Sakura.

- Sssss, calla…

Después salieron Neji y Tenten. Esta tenía atado por la cintura a Neji con una cuerda.

- No soy un chucho Tenten…desátame…

- Ja, ja, ja pero que gracioso eres. Chicos, vosotros podéis seguir a lo vuestro que yo controlo a Neji para que no apuñale a Naruto por detrás. Tenía las intenciones desde el principio.

Naruto y Hinata se alejaban poco a poco de Tenten, tenía más miedo de cómo trataba Tenten a Neji que el propio Neji.

- Espero que nunca seas así Hinata…- Decía Naruto acariciando el pelo de Hinata.

Después salieron Kiba, Shino, Lee y Chouji del escondite.

- Kiba-kun…Shino-kun…

- Naruto, te lo estas ganando…ten MUCHO cuidado con lo que vayas a hacer a Hinata…

Pero Shino le tapo la boca.

- Kiba… ¿quieres ya madurar de una vez?

- WTF…

Salieron también Jiraiya y Tsunade de los arbustos.

- ¿Por qué lo tenéis que estropear todo? Con lo bien que iban los dos, si es que Naruto ha aprendido de mi y…

Tsunade le da un Tsunade-CHOP a Jiraiya en la cabeza que rompe el suelo y todo.

- Yo solo estoy aquí para llevarme a este desgraciado de aquí…- Y se larga con Jiraiya agarrándolo de la cola del pelo. Y todos miraron asustados la situación que se había formado.

- ¿Y Shikamaru y Temari? – Pregunto Naruto.

- Ah, están allí morreándose como siempre.

Todos señalaron el lugar del arbusto, pero lo peor esta por llegar. Se escucharon gemidos y ruidos extraños que parecía que se estaba corriendo (se puede decir esta palabra delante de menores) de felicidad y también se escuchaba una especie de papelito mojado como si estuviera frotándose a algo.

Todo el mundo se miraron a si mismo y cogieron del suelo lo que encontraron primero (papel, piedras, mierdas) y se lo tiraron al arbusto orgásmico haciendo que pararan al fin.

- ¡Eh! Que estamos en una situación un poco… - Temari avergonzada.

- Joder, que problemático es todo esto. No nos dejáis tranquilos. – El que no sepa quien ha dicho esta frase es gilipollas.

- Sois vosotros los que formáis escándalo!! – Dijeron todos a la misma vez.

- Si queréis mambo, iros a un puto motel que aquí hay unos cuantos! – Grito Kiba.

- Dejarnos en paz, si sois vosotros los que nos perseguís…- Shikamaru respondiendo.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Si vosotros nos habéis seguido! – Dijo Ino.

Y todos estaban discutiendo de a ver quien tenia la culpa de todo, que si eran los espías, que si era la pareja del mambo que no se cansa nunca de hacer el tikitaka-tikitaka. Pero lo que no se había dado cuenta es que dos personas habían aprovechado el momento oportuno para poder largarse del lugar mientras que los demás seguían a lo suyo.

- …Un momento…aquí falta algo… - Se pregunto Sakura al analizar el lugar.

- ¿Y los gritos escandalosos de Naruto? – Pregunto Sasuke.

Y todos se dieron cuenta de que donde estaban Naruto y Hinata no había nadie. Habían escapado de todos.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Han huido! – Dijo Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Mirar, están allí lejos! – Señalo Lee que de lejos se veía de lejos a la pareja corriendo cogida de las manos.

- ¡Vamos a por ellos!

Y todos dejaron de pelear para ir en busca de Naruto y Hinata, que estos se dieron cuenta que les había pillado y aceleraron mas el paso.

- Naruto-kun, que no sigo tu ritmo…

- ¡Espera…! – Naruto se paro y cogió en brazos al segundo a Hinata y acelero lo que mas pudo mientras se podía escuchar de lejos los gritos del grupo.

- ¡¡No huyas cobarde!!

- ¡¡Neji, tranquilízate!!

- ¡Inner-Sakura, prepárate para el ataque definitivo!

- ¡Si, Sakura-sama!

- ¡¡AHHHHH!! ¿¿Por que me tiene que pasar las desgracias SOLO A MI!! ¡¡ODIO MI VIDA!!

FIN DEL EPILOGO.


End file.
